Un oeil sur mon coeur
by sourilove
Summary: Son but est da la protêger. Pas tomber amoureux. Que faire quand le coeur dicte ces actes?
1. Chapter 1

**!/Ce n'est pas mon histoire/!**

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis nouvelle sur Fanfiction et j'ai décidé de traduire mes fanfiction préférées en Français!**

**Alors celle-ci n'est pas de moi je suis simplement la traductrice! Dites-moi ce que vous en penser. Si j'ai assez de reviews je continuerai à poster ces promis. Je suis amoureuse de cette histoire et j'espère que vous aller l'être aussi!**

**J'attends vos avis :-)**

**PS : ce chapitre est le plus cours.**

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début du chemin**_

Rachel était assise derrière son bureau en train de lire quelques mails de fans. Elle devrait laisser cela à Mercedes et Kurt mais elle aimait avoir une connexion avec ces fans donc elle s'en chargeait elle-même. Alors qu'elle regardait ces lettres, une en particulière rose avec des paillettes attira son attention.

Sur le dessus de la lettre il y avait simplement écrit « RACHEL BERRY STAR DE LA SCENE, PETIT ECRAN ET ITUNES ». Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Quand elle l'a retourna son estomac fit de même...

Mon Dieu! Encore plus de photos mais cette fois-ci pas de photos d'elle en public mais des photos privées d'elle dans sa maison! Des photos d'elle montrant sa routine de chaque jour. Il y avait des photos d'elle avec son professeur de yoga, qui étaient plus centrées sur certaines parties de son corps comme ces seins. Des photos d'elle qui sortait de la douche ( merci dieu pour la serviette )! Les images tombèrent de ces mains tremblantes quand elle pris la lettre « A la plus belle des femmes de ce monde. Personne ne peut surpasser ta beauté, ton talent et ton charme. Un jour il y aura des photos de nous deux ensembles... ».

Sans attendre, elle prit son portable composa le numéro de la police directement, pas vraiment sure de savoir quoi faire comme son assistante n'était pas encore là.

« Police, qu'elle est votre urgence?

Je suis espionnée. J'ai peur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à tous pour vos compliments ! Je posterai un chapitre par semaine si j'ail le temps et je vous promets que ca va devenir très intéressant.**_

_**Les reviews me motivent alors n'hésitez pas !**_

_**With love**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Elite 24**_

Rachel était assise dans sa salle à manger avec son manager, Mercedes, son assistant Kurt et un sergent de la police national. Il prenait sa déposition sur les photos ainsi que la lettre et Rachel lui montra plusieurs autres paquets qu'elle avait déjà reçu. « Elles ne m'ont pas gêné au début car ce n'était que des photos de moi en train de faire les boutiques, plus dans le style des paparazzi, pas méchante avec une note sur l'une d'elle qui disait que j'étais heureuse.

Comment avez-vous reçu ces enveloppes?

_ Dans ma boîte aux lettres. Il n'y avait jamais mon adresse seulement mon nom. Elles sont toujours avec des paillettes roses. La couleur m'a toujours sauté aux yeux car c'est ma préférée.

_ Puisque ça arrive par la poste il n'y à pas grand chose que nous pouvons faire mais si vous en recevez à nouveau, s'il vous plaît appelez moi. Voici ma carte, s'il y a de nouvelles lettres qui arrivent appelez moi de suite. Sinon pour votre sécurité mettez des caméras en place et faites attention aux personnes qui sont autour de vous ». Sur ces derniers mots le policier partit leur laissant à tous les trois sa carte de travail.

Kurt se tourna pour regarder ces deux amies et vit qu'elle étaient toute tremblante. « Pourquoi il a pas tout simplement dit : On peut rien faire, trop triste, trop nul. Rachel nous allons te chercher un garde du corps pour qu'il reste avec toi 24h/ 24. Cet espion devient flippant, et avant que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit, il a un sérieux problème avec tes parties féminines et ça ne peux plus continuer! Donc garde du corps et MAINTENANT!

Le travail de Kurt était gérer la garde de robe de Rachel et de l'aider mais pas de la protéger, mais quand il vit les les larmes dans ces yeux et l'inquiétude de Mercedes il prit la responsabilité de prendre soin de ces meilleures amies. Il n'aurait jamais penser que ce serait lui qui devrait faire ce genre de chose.

Après avoir envoyé un sms à un de ces collègues pour le numéro, Kurt appela Elite 24 une agence qui offrait 24 heures de sécurité avec un garde du corps. Ils étaient cher mais d'après ce que Kurt savait d'eux ils en valaient le coup. Rachel regardait Kurt et elle l'entendit demander « Puis-je parler à Sue Sylvester? Dans le but de trouver un garde du corps à temps complet pour Rachel Berry... Parfait nous serons là à midi alors. Merci...Mon nom? Kurt Hummel, son assistant et Mercedes Jones son manager seront là aussi. Merci encore ».

Mercedes avait encore son bras autour de Rachel pendant qu'elle regardait à sa meilleure amie.

« On dirai que Kurt nous a prévu un rendez-vous avec Sue Sylvester pour ta sécurité. Je sais que c'est la meilleure. » dit Mercedes en regardant Rachel. « Mais tu va devoir écouter ce qu'elle te dit, Diva. C'est pour ta propre protection. Tu m'entends, white girl? » Rachel hocha un peu la tête en signe d'accord, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de thé.

A midi le trio se montra à l'entrepôt gris dans un parc industriel, se demandant s'ils étaient au bon endroit, il rentrèrent dans une grande salle d'attente. Rachel marcha jusqu'à la réceptionniste et lui dit à voix basse qu'elle était là. Kurt et Mercedes se regardèrent entre eux, car Rachel n'étais jamais silencieuse à part lorsqu'elle est triste ou terrorisée. S'asseyant entre ces deux amis, Rachel pris leur deux mains puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter le tremblement des siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille dame avec des cheveux blonds courts et portant une sombre tenue leur serra les mains. « Je suis Sue Sylvester la propriétaire de Elite 24, et toi tu doit être Rachel Berry. S'il te plaît, suis-moi.

Marchant le long d'un couloir, ils passèrent la salle de gym où des gens s'entrainaient, une autre salle ou d'autres se battaient tout en entendant des coups de feu. Répondant à leur question muette « Ce sont nos garde du corps qui s'entrainent au tir. Tous mes garçons sont compétents avec au moins trois types d'armes et ils doivent avoir être qualifié avec les snipers.

Entrant dans un bureau qui n'avait rien à part des photos de Sue Sylvester et ces récompenses, le trio s'assirent en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Donc qu'est ce qui amène Porcelaine, Diva et Beyonce dans mon agence de sécurité?

Les trois regardèrent Sue choqué de la manière dont elle venait de les appeler.

Mercedes retrouva finalement sa voix et expliqua toute l'histoire des photos ainsi que quelques nouvelles informations que Rachel s'était rappeler après le départ du policier. Après avoir écouter les concernés Sylvester sortie un dossier « Rachel Berry, actrice, chanteuse, débuta sa carrière à Brodway à l'âge de 18 ans. Suite à sa récompense au Tony Award elle déménagea à Los Angeles et y tourna 3 films retransmis à la télévision. Elle sortie aussi deux albums qui furent numéro des USA . Tu as fait la couverture de 20 magazines et a beaucoup d'articles écrit sur toi et ta vie. En gros, tu as toujours été sous l'œil du public ce qui fait de toi un cible facile pour un espion. Ils pensent te connaître, tombent amoureux de vous, et pensent ensuite que la seule chose qui manque à ta vie est eux; donc ils prévoient de rentrer dans ta vie que tu le veuille ou non. Mademoiselle Berry, de ce que j'ai vu de la déposition policière et de ce que ton manager m'a dit, ton espion est au début de tout cela ce qui est bien. Peut-être qu'avec un garde du corps il va prendre peur, sinon tu en aura toujours un avec toi qui te protègera. »

Sue leur tendant une pochette, ils l'ouvrirent pour y trouver le profil du nouveau garde du corps « Son nom est Finn Hudson, il est de la côte Est comme toi. Il a servi les marines pendant 12 ans avant de quitter. C'est un expert avec les petites comme les grosses armes. Il est le meilleur dans les combats de main et est très professionnel. Le corps des Marines l'a très bien instruit. Il va être avec toi 24h sur 24 et 7jours sur 7, s'il a besoin de partir il me préviendra une journée à l'avance pour que nous puissions te trouver un remplaçant. Mes deux seuls souhaits sans compter le paiement sont que le garde Hudson doit rester à ta maison et tu doit suivre toutes ces directives car ta vie en dépend ».Sue regarda Rachel qui hocha la tête. En fait, tous les trois hochèrent la tête peur de sa réaction s'ils osaient ne pas être d'accord avec elle. Le trio l'a suivirent à travers la salle de gym où ils avaient vu les hommes combattre avec les mains précédemment. En entrant, ils l'entendirent hurler : « Garde Hudson, devant au centre! »

En regardant autour ils virent un grand homme en short de basket et un t-shirt sans manches gris qui courait vers eux. Rachel était choquée! Il avait tout d'un garçon américain à part qu'il n'y avait rien de garçon en lui. Il était grand, presque 30 cm de plus qu'elle. Des cheveux bruns qui étaient désordonnés et humide de sueur. Il avait des yeux de couleur marron qui semblaient pouvoir être chaud et convivial, mais il regardait tout le monde d'une manière très détachée, et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison ça rendait Rachel triste. Il était aussi très musclé, le rendant fort et confiant. Son apparence bien que saine était aussi très féroce. C'était quelqu'un avec qui tu ne cherche pas les problèmes.

Rachel n'étant jamais timide même s'il elle voulait l'être, serra la main du garde Hudson : « Coucou! Je suis Rachel Berry, ta nouvelle cliente. Voici Kurt Hummel, mon assistant et Mercedes Jones, mon manager. » dit-elle. Elle le vit hocher la tête vers tout le monde et serra sa main avec la sienne qui était bien plus grosse que celle de Rachel.

« Je suis Finn Hudson et je vais garder un œil sur toi jusqu'à ce que tes problèmes avec ton espion soient réglés. Je vous rejoint à l'entrée dans 30 minutes le temps que je prépare mes affaires ». Regardant Sue il lui demande « Est ce que je vais devoir conduire le tank ou pas? ». Le tank ? Rachel se demandait ce que c'était.

Rachel vit Sue secouer la tête : « Non pas maintenant c'est encore seulement des photos et des lettres, si ça s'intensifie alors elle aura un tank ». Avec ça, Sue tourna sur ces talons et sorti laissant Finn, Rachel et son entourage à la gym.

Rachel regarda son nouveau garde du corps. Il était vraiment beau et aurait été adorable s'il n'avait pas l'air si sérieux. Il massait le dos de son coup et elle pouvait dire qu'il était en train de penser. Lui souriant elle annonça joyeusement : « Kurt, Mercedes et moi allont t'attendre devant. On se voit dans quelques minutes » tirant ces amis pour les faire sortir.

Tout en s'asseyant Kurt se jeta sur les deux filles, « Avez vous vu Monsieur Grand et Sublime? Il va te protéger,Diva? Qui va le protéger lui de toutes tes amies hystériques? » demanda Kurt, soulevant ses sourcils et rougissant.

« Kurt, c'est une relation professionnel, son travail est de me protéger des tarés. Je suis sure qu'il a déjà eu affaire à des célébrités et leur mode de vie. Je vais juste continuer ma vie quotidienne comme s'il ne me suivait pas partout. Et toi « Porcelaine », va le traiter comme un collègue, pas un coup de foudre, compris? Dit Rachel pointant son doigt à Kurt, essayant de paraître comme si c'était pas un gros problème, alors qu'elle savait que ça l'était.

« Ta vie va être normal tant que je l'autorise. » Elle se tourna et vit Finn devant la porte en jeas et avec un t-shirt blanc. Il avait un gros sac porté sur son épaule et un autre dans sa main. Il s'avança, sa voix douce mais commandante « Mon travail est de te garder en sécurité mais normal donc si je vois que quelque chose n'est pas normal alors tu ne le fera pas. Si tu refuses alors je quitte mon job et te laisse toute seule.

_ Mais alors tu l'a retient en otage! Tu ne peux pas contrôler mon amie comme ça! Mercedes était indignée.

_ Je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour garder les personnes en sécurité et parfois ça veut dire ne pas être un gentil garçon. Les gentils meurt ou laisse les autres se faire tuer et mon travail et d'empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver donc désolé si je ne suis pas ce que vous espériez. » Il tendit alors les mains et Rachel pris son geste à un signe pour les clés de voiture, lui rappelant quand elle était punie et que ces pères lui prenait sa voiture.

Marchant vers sa voiture, elle remarque un homme en fauteuil roulant et un autre avec une crête se dirigeant vers sa voiture. « Qu'est ce que vous faites à ma voiture? cria Rachel.

Le garçon en fauteuil roulant lui répondit : « Notre travail, comme tu n'a pas de tank, et de regarder ta voiture pour voir s'il n'y a pas de micro et d'installer une sorte de GPS de façon à ce que nous sachions ou tu es sans que ton espion le sache. C'est une partie du service de sécurité, Finn demande que tous ces clients l'ai ». Avec un regard de «Oh je savais pas », Rachel hocha la tête en signe d'accord et s'assit du coté passager.

Finn resta silencieux tout le long du trajet, demandant seulement des informations pour la direction. Il écouta les trois amis parler sans vraiment payer attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à sa nouvelle cliente. Elle était vraiment très belle dans un sens pas très commun. Très petite, presque 30 centimètre de moins que lui. Elle avait de long cheveux marron foncé qui brillaient. Ils étaient aussi légèrement ondulés. Elle avait une bouche mignonne que quand elle souriait son sourire était encore plus brillant qu'une lune entière. Son nez était plutôt gros pour son visage mais ces pommettes l'adoucissait. Elle avait des formes, pas très fine comme les trois quart des stars Hollywoodienne. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait quand il l'a regardait; puis secoua la tête quand il se rappela que c'était une cliente et qu'il devait garder un œil sur elle pour son bien.

Dès que Sue lui avait donné son travail, il avait fait immédiatement des recherches; Rachel Barbra Berry, 30 ans, star de Brodway, petit et grand écran ainsi que de la radio. Elle allait bientôt commencé à tourné l'adaptation de Wicked, un rôle où elle avait l'habitude de jouer sur la scène de Brodway. Elle grandit dans l'Ohio, et était la fille de Leroy et Hiram Berry. Sa mère biologique se nomme Shelby Corcoran. Son assistant est Kurt Hummel et son manager Mercedes Jones qui sont tous deux de proche amis depuis le lycée. Elle avait déménager de New York pour Los Angeles pour tourner son film et enregistrer son album. Elle avait gagné deux Tony Awards et deux Grammy Awards. Son but était de gagner un Oscar et d'ouvrir sa propre école pour les arts.

Lorsque Finn se rangea devant le garage fermé et il remarqua que la maison de Rachel avait le style d'un ranch espagnole des années 20 ou 30. Il y avait un jardin devant et une allée sur le coté. Alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir le portail il découvrit qu'il était remplit de matériel de construction : « Pourquoi toutes ces affaires sont-elles dans ton garage?

_ Parce que je rénove la maison et que c'est une place pratique pour garder toutes mes affaires. Aussi simple que ça.

_ Simple doit changer et tu doit tout enlever. Le garage n'est que pour la voiture afin que ton espion ne sache pas qui entre et sort de la maison car si tu as remarqué les garçons ont teint les fenêtres de ta voiture. Pareil pour vous deux d'ailleurs, garer vos voitures dans le garage pour que les garçons teignent vos fenêtres. » Les trois regardèrent Finn hochant simplement la tête. Ils n'allaient pas s'engueuler avec lui. Vraiment pas.

Jacob était assis a son bureau regardant des images de son amour. Elle était tellement belle que ça lui faisait mal de l'a regarder. Elle était captivante, et avait captiver son cœur depuis six ans. Ces mains longèrent longuement ces images, laissant ces doigt caresser sa joue froide. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de l'a caresser mais chaude cette fois-ci. Il avait juste besoin de la convaincre grâce à ces lettres et ces photos pour la laisser savoir ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était toujours gentil quand elle lui parlait. Son sourire cachant sa nature sexy au monde entier.

Il était content de pouvoir interagir avec elle via les mails sans avoir à faire face à Mercedes. Ainsi, il savait qu'elle voyait ces images. Il savait qu'elle allait tombé amoureuse de lui en regardant ces photos prises avec amour. Marchant vers ces cartons il pris la première enveloppe qu'il y avait dessus et l'a prépara pour lui envoyer avec de nouvelles photos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme qui me fait très plaisir !**

**Je ne sais que vous dire alors prenez plaisir et à bientôt 3**

**Chapitre 3 : La première**

Assis sur son large lit, lisant son script, Rachel se sentait un peu normal. Cedes et Kurt se chamaillaient pour savoir ce qu'elle devait porter à l'avant première de ce soir. C'est la première du film de Kristen Chenoweth, et elle avait invité Rachel comme elles allaient être co-star dans l'adaptation de Wicked. Rachel écoutait à moitié les arguments « court et sexy » contre « long et élégant » entre ces amis quand elle entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte. Rachel retint son souffle pendant une seconde quand elle le vit « Puis-je rentré et voir quelles mesures de sécurité j'ai besoin d'ajouter, comme apparemment les photos ont été prises quand tu étais dans ta chambre? »

Finn attendait à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ce qu'elle trouva mignon et gentleman. Elle le regarda pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la chambre, prenant des notes, mesurant les fenêtres et prenant encore plus de notes. Regardant Rachel, il lui dit de sa voix douce « Nous allons placer une couverture spécial qui va arrêter une balle, interdire les gens de te voir de l'extérieur mais toi tu pourra les voir de l'intérieur. Les portes coulissantes vont être remplacées par des mobiles. Je te conseille de changer tes fenêtres pour en mettre qui empêche le bruit et la lumière d'être perçu de l'extérieur ».

Rachel grimaça visiblement quand elle entendit « ralentir les balles » mais remarqua ensuite qu'il lui donnait une pointe d'énergie pour la rassurer ce qui était très bizarre mais mignon. Elle vit qu'il avait commencé à écouter ces amis qui se disputaient et elle vit ces yeux s'élargir quand des robes et quelques chaussures sortir volant de son armoire, manquant Rachel de peu. Elle lui souri pour le rassurer « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils le font tout le temps. Ils essaient de me choisir une robe à porter ce soir pour l'avant première de mon amie mais il n'arrive pas à décider dans quel style je devrai y aller.

_ Tu sors ce soir? Finn avait l'air un peu énervé. Mademoiselle Mercedes, pouvez-vous sortir dehors s'il vous plaît?

Rachel nota que ces yeux étaient de plus en plus sérieux pendant qu'il attendait que Cedes sorte de l'armoire.

_ Oui Finn?

_ J'ai besoin de savoir 24 heures à l'avance où et quand Miss Rachel quitte la maison! J'ai besoin de prévoir le genre de foule qu'il y aura, ses échanges avec la foule et le lieu lui-même! 48 heures c'est mieux mais 24 suffiront. Je ne vais pas vous demander d'annuler la première mais laisser les personnes au courant qu'elle va marché sur le tapis rouge, prendre quelques photos puis rentrer dans le cinéma. Ni d'interviews, ni d'orthographes aujourd'hui. D'accord? »Rachel le vit pointer son doigt à son manager et se demanda comment ils allaient tous s'en sortir avec deux grosses personnalités dans la même pièce.

Elle vit Cedes ravalait sa salive, signalant que Finn avait gagné quelque chose ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et lui répondit à voix basse « Oui Finn. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais aller imprimer son emploi du temps et son itinéraire de la semaine prochaine maintenant. »

Rachel vit ce qui pourrait être interprétée comme du souci envers elle « Merci Miss Mercedes, en passant, mon avis est que les Américains veulent voir les parties, donc une robe mi-courte serait bien. »Sur ça, il sorti de la chambre pour aller dans une autre partie de la maison.

Elle regarde Kurt sortir de l'armoire avec sa bouche grande ouverture « Vient-il juste de faire une suggestion qui à un sens fashion? Ça d'un gars qui met que des jeans et t-shirt? Enfin bref, il a raison, c'est la soirée de Kristin donc on va te mettre dans quelque chose qui te fait ressembler à une adorable amie, pas trop sexy mais pulpeuse quand même.

Rachel hocha la tête et souria. Elle se demandait qui était le garçon qui l'a protéger. Il connaissait apparemment tout sur elle et était très sérieux dans son travail, mais elle connaissait seulement le profil qu'il donnait. Se sentant un peu vicieuse elle pris son ordinateur portable et tapa « Finn Husdon marine d'Ohio » et plusieurs infos s'affichèrent. Elle prit des notes car elle aussi va faire des recherches pour le surprendre ce soir.

Assise dans sa salle de bain, Rachel regarda Kurt finir les dernières touches de son maquillage. Il était le meilleur, elle le savait et ces fans le savaient aussi. Elle vit des étoiles dans ces yeux quand il mit son gloss « A quoi tu penses Kurt? Je vois ce regard dans tes yeux. » demande Rachel sournoisement dès qu'il eu fini avec elle.

_ Oh, juste un morceau d'homme qui vit maintenant à la maison. Mon Dieu, il est immense et mignon à mourir!

_ Et connait surement 15 moyens de tuer sans laisser de trace, et peut s'entrainer avec toi si tu parle de lui comme ça. Il est là pour me protéger par pour sortir avec moi ou toi. »

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix « En fait, je connais 23 moyens de tuer et faire disparaître un corps sans laisser de trace. » Kurt et Rachel commencèrent à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le sérieux de Finn et d'un coup elle oublia de sourire. Ne sourit-il jamais? N'a t-il jamais une lueur de joie? Et était-il sérieux pour tuer et faire disparaître un corps?

Pendant que Kurt sorti et que Rachel se leva lentement de sa chaise, elle vit Finn tendre sa main. La prenant, elle l'autorisa à la lever tout en lissant sa robe. Elle lui donna son méga sourire pour le remercier et tout ce qu'il fit est hocher la tête.

Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise avec son garde du corps, elle se dirigea vers le garage qui était maintenant presque vide. Elle monta à l'arrière, le regarda monter dans la voiture aisément et ajuster quelque chose sous sa veste de costume. En regardant dans le rétroviseur elle vit que c'était un pistolet. Ces yeux s'élargirent quand elle comprit que c'était des affaires sérieuses. Il pourrait tuer pour sa sécurité.

Alors qu'il conduisait en silence tout en écoutant l'horrible voix du GPS, Rachel décida de choquer son garde du corps « Euh Finn, comme tu as fait pleins de recherches sur moi, j'ai décidé d'en faire quelques une sur toi. Tu es Finn Hudson, né à Lima dans l'Ohio. Tu es allé au lycée McKinley, où tu était le quaterback pendant 3 ans et tu as remporté 2 fois le championnat régional. Tu étais aussi au Glee Club « New Directions » et est allé au Nationale 2 ans d'affilés, gagnant la dernière année. Ton père est mort au combat quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Ta mère s'est ensuite remariée. Au lieu d'aller à l'université ou tu avais une bourse pour la musique tu as joint les Marines où tu t'es fait un nom pour ton adresse au tir et au combat corps à corps, montant les échelons rapidement. Soudainement tu as resigné pour 12 ans à la surprise de tes commandants. Tu as été en Afghanistan et en Iraq. Tu es très fort à la batterie et à même gagné quelques concours. »

Elle vit Finn l'a regarder à travers le rétroviseur, toujours sans sourire sur son visage « Tu as fait tes devoirs je vois. Quelques chose te surprend? »

Très frustré elle cria « Oui! Comment as-tu pu être dans un glee club, un club qui est n'est que de la joie et du bonheur, et être la personne la plus malheureuse du monde? Certes, on vient juste de se rencontrer, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu essayer de sourire. Qu'est ce qui te rend si dur?

_ J'ai beaucoup grandit depuis le lycée, j'ai vu des choses qui pourrait faire tourner la tête des gens et leur faire perdre leur foi pour les humains. Ma vie est de protéger les autres, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec moi, maintenant. Mon travail n'autorise pas les amis, ce genre de chose. » Sa voix toujours égale et douce « Nous y voilà, rappelle-toi, pas d'interviews et pas d'autographes. Pose pour quelques photos et après continue de marcher. Je ne serait pas à plus d'un mètre derrière toi tout le temps. Je serais assis derrière toi dans le cinéma. Si jamais tu te sens nerveuse ou inconfortable, tape sur mon genoux trois fois. Compris? »

Rachel acquiesça et la porte s'ouvrit par un portier pendant qu'un autre pris les clés des mains de Finn. Rachel défila sur le tapis rouge, s'arrêtant seulement deux fois pour des photos, souriant et saluant, mais n'adressant la parole à personne, et ne signant rien. Ne pas aller voir ces fans rendit le tapis rouge ennuyant, car elle aimait bien faire ça habituellement. Elle avait été comme eux avant, attendant derrière les barrières attendant la grande star pour une photo et un autographe. Alors qu'elle entrait dans le cinéma, les sourcils froncés, elle sentit la large de Finn dans son dos pour l'escorter jusqu'à son siège et remarque s'il s'assit juste derrière elle, ses genoux touchant le bout de ces cheveux.

Après le film, elle attendit pour parler à Kristin. Le film était merveilleux et elle ne pouvait attendre de commencer à tourner Wicked. Regardant derrière elle, vit Finn en train de jouer avec son portable, attentif mais s'ennuyant. Alors qu'elle marcha pour aller rejoindre Kristin elle se demanda ce que ça devait être de n'avoir aucun choix sur ce que tu doit faire où aller, comme Finn. Il n'a aucun mot à dire sur sa propre vie ce qui est triste. Il a dû venir voir un film qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais voulu voir, simplement car elle devait aller le voir. Il était peut-être plutôt dans les comédies comme « The Hangover » ou « Hot Tub Time Machine » puisque la guerre avait une histoire personnelle pour lui.

Rachel et Kristin parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, ce qui lui permis d'oublier ces problèmes de ce matin « Tu vient à la fête après Rachel? Demanda Kristin.

_ Non merci mais j'ai passé une longue journée et je suis prête pour rentrer à la maison, prendre un bain avec pleins de bulles et ensuite aller au lit. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas? Lui dit Rachel, combattant un bâillement.

_ Bien sur que non chérie. Tant que tu ne rate pas la fête de NOTRE film, d'accord? Au fait, qui était le grand garçon à coté de toi tout le long de la soirée? Dit Kristin en lui donnant un câlin. Les deux femmes regardèrent Finn qui se faisait un chemin pour les rejoindre.

_ C'est mon garde du corps, j'ai quelques problèmes avec des fans en ce moment » chuchota Rachel.

Regardant Rachel, Kristin lui donna un sourire sournois « Si tout les garde du corps ressemble à lui, j'en veux un pour garder mon corps. Mais fait attention, ces fans peuvent être fou. » Elles rirent à la mauvaise blague, au moment où Finn arrivait un regard sérieux sur lui.

A voix basse il demanda à Rachel « Êtes-vous prête à partir, Miss Rachel? Quand elle accepta, il se tourna vers Kristin « Madame » et attendit que Rachel marche avec lui. Rachel ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'instinct elle prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers les portiers.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que la voiture arrive, Rachel lâcha la main de Finn mais elle lui manqua presque tout de suite. Elle était chaude, sèche mais protectrice,et allaient très bien contre celle de Rachel petites et douces. Alors que Finn ouvrait la porte pour elle, elle déglutit à la vue d'une enveloppe sur le siège arrière qui n'était pas là avant.

Finn entendit Rachel déglutirent, et quand il regarda en bas, il vit aussi l'enveloppe rose. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas là, quand ils avaient quitté la voiture, Finn sorti Rachel et l'emmena dans le cinéma sur une chaise. Il se servit de son couteau pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'il sorti sa contenance il vit des photos en noir et blanc ainsi qu'un stylo en or avec une étoile dessus.

Alors qu'elle regardait les objets, Finn entendit Rachel qui commençai à pleurer. Regardant la petite brune, il vit la peur dans ces yeux « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Miss Rachel ? »

Rachel pointa son doigt vers le stylo « Il a été pris de mon dressing room quand je jouai à Brodway. Je ne l'avait pas vu depuis 5ans; ce qui signifie que qui que se soit il me connaît depuis que j'ai déménager de New York et que maintenant il est là. Oh mon Dieu.» Rachel pleura encore plus fort, son corps convulsant à chaque sanglot.

Il voulait regarder tout ça de plus près mais d'abord, il devait mettre sa cliente en sécurité chez elle. Il remit tout dans l'enveloppe, souleva la star pour la mettre dans la voiture puis la conduisit à la maison. Il se gara ensuite dans le garage et en regardant dans le rétroviseur il vit Rachel plié en boule, des larmes coulant de ces joues. Il se sentait terrible. Elle était terrorisée à mort, car il avait déjà vu ce regard sur d'autres personnes avant, sa mère. Quelque chose qui était personnel, qu'elle gardait de près lui avait été volée puis rendu. Cela montrait que son espion avait accès à elle facilement, ici et à New York pour pouvoir prendre son stylo et lui rendre.

Elle s'était endormi durant le voyage et elle lui faisait pensé à un enfant fragile. La soulevant, il utilisa son pied pour fermer la porte et marcha vers la maison, la portant dans ses bras comme une délicate poupée.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de combien il appréciait son odeur. C'est une mixture de lila et citron. Une combinaison bizarre mais qui rappela à Finn sa maison. Il pouvait sentir sa douce et chaude respiration sur cou, et même si c'était un garde du corps, il était toujours un mec, et son souffle dettera des choses qui étaient supposé rester caché.

La prenant sur un bras, il l'a déposa sur son lit, retira ces ridicules talons hauts et la couvrit. Regardant son visage, il vit que son mascara avait coulé à cause des larmes. Sentant son cœur faire un saut, il alla à la salle de bain, mouilla une serviette et retourna à la chambre. Avec un geste aussi léger qu'une plume, il enleva toutes les marques de mascara ruiné. Il la dévisagea, elle ressemblai à un petit enfant, un dont on avait besoin de prendre soin, faire attention qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à tout le monde car elle était très accessible, très aimante. Sans y penser, il se baissa sentant le lila et le citron à nouveau, il embrassa ses cheveux et sorti de la chambre.

Alors qu'il sortait Finn se gifla mentalement pour avoir embrassé ses cheveux. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'attache à elle. Il était là pour la protéger mentalement et physiquement. Mais son odeur et la vue d'elle ayant peur lui rappela tellement sa mère; mais il ne fera pas la même erreur à nouveau. Il vérifia les portes et les fenêtres de la maison et entra dans sa chambre. Il découvrit sa nouvelle chambre. C'était sûrement la chambre la plus sympa où il avait jamais dormi. C'était décoré d'une couleur kaki, bleu marine et rouge , les couleurs des marines, pensa Finn. Il avait une salle de bain attaché et une armoire immense. S'asseyant à son bureau Finn nota le résumé de la journée et nota les choses qu'il avait appris sur l'espion de Rachel; puis il sorti l'enveloppe.

Il ressorti le contenant, fit tourner le stylo autour de son doigt, l'imaginant signer des lettres et des autographes avec, souriante et gracieuse. Le stylo était juste comme elle, petit et délicat. En revanche, les images l'ennuyai beaucoup. Elle était très jeune dessus, à la fin de son adolescence ou au début de ces vingt ans. Elle était sur de nombreuses scènes : une où elle était torse nu durant une pièce. Les yeux de Finn beuguèrent un peu quand il vit ça, et senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il mit celle-ci sur toutes les autres, puis vit des photos d'elle sur scène, au restaurant, dans les boutiques et une autre où elle était devant un appartement. N'importe qui aurait pu être ce garçon, mais une chose est sure il était fort. Il était capable d'être assez près d'elle, au moins à New York pour avoir son appareil caché prendre des photos. Finn réalisa qu'il allait devoir être sur alerte tout le temps.

Les lettres étaient toutes a propos du fait que l'auteur ne pouvait attendre d'être avec elle. Qu'ils avaient été ensemble à New York et qu'ils l'étaient maintenant aussi à Los Angeles. Le stylo qu'il avait été content d'utiliser mais qu'il voulait lui rendre bla bla bla... Finn savait que ce mec était fou mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était obsédé à ce point.

Il regarda l'emploi du temps pour le lendemain, et soupira car ça allait être une longue journée. Des essayages au studio, un repas de charité, une interview, et enfin un dîner avec un ami. Il allait s'éclater. Pensant à demain et ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, Finn se déshabilla se mit en short pour sauter dans son très très large lit. Il était content d'avoir un lit qui allait à sa taille au lieu des petits que tout ces clients précédent avaient pour l'aide ménagère, mais il figura que Rachel n'était pas une cliente normale aussi. Finn se laissa penser à elle pendant quelques minutes avant de repenser à des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier puis tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Jacob était derrière les barrières des photographes, prenant des photos de toutes les stars qui défilaient le long du tapis rouge de l'avant première de Kristin Chenoweth, mais il y avait une seule personne dont il était intéressé.

Lorqu'elle sortie son cœur s'arrêta pendant une minute. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle n'était pas habillé très sexy, ou élégante comme les autres femmes mais elle était fraîche et mignonne comme un cœur. Quand elle sourit, il savait que c'était simplement pour lui. Il savait que personne ne comptait dans sa vie à par lui et que personne ne pouvait l'a faire sourire comme il le faisait.

Puis, il vit un vraiment très grand garçon se mettre à ses cotés. Il gardait ses distance mais Jacob remarqua qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur Rachel et la foule. Jacob fut très déçu quand Rachel ne s'arrêta pas pour signer des autographes ou parler à la presse, quelque chose qu'elle faisait toujours.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le cinéma, Jacob vit l'homme poser sa main sur le dos de Rachel et s'abaisser pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. PERSONNE, PERSONNE n'était autorisé à toucher ou parler à Rachel de cette manière. Jacob était le seul, et il préférai aller en enfer que de laisser ce genre de chose continuer.

Jacob regarda les blogs people pour essayer de voir s'il y avait des articles parlant de Rachel et de ce nouvel homme, mais il n'y avait rien même Perez Hilton, et il était connu que Perez était obsédée par Rachel. Il imprima les photos qu'il avait pris de Rachel. Il allait garder un œil sur cet homme et faire attention à ce qu'il ne devienne pas trop proche de sa Rachel.

Repensant à tout à l'heure il espéra que Rachel avait apprécié le cadeau qu'il avait laisser dans sa voiture. L'enveloppe rose contenait des souvenirs de leur temps passé à New York; quand elle jouait dans Spring Awakening, des photos de Wicked et de ces places favorites là-bas. Il y en avait même une en face de son appartement. La meilleure partie était qu'il lui avait rendu don stylo qu'il avait prit après un de ces show.

Il lui avait été tellement simple d'atteindre sa voiture dans la soirée; les portiers plaçaient les voitures dans un endroit peu sécurisé et il eu de la chance qu'un des portiers avait laisser une fenêtre un peu ouverte, assez pour qu'il puisse glisser l'enveloppe. Juste la pensée de Rachel touchant quelque chose qu'il avait lui même toucher le fit jouir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à tous. Je ne vous le dirai pas assez.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews! I love You**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Pancakes au chocolat**_

Le matin suivant Rachel se réveilla et se trouva dans son lit, encore habillée. Pendant une seconde, elle avait oublié ce qui c'était passé la nuit d'avant, puis tout lui revint. Elle ne pût bloquer tous les souvenirs et cria de peur. 30 secondes après elle entendit des pas sur le plancher, puis vit Finn debout à sa porte, en short, et rien d'autre à part une arme dans sa main. Elle sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle réalisa que c'était sa vie maintenant. A chaque fois qu'elle allait crier, ou avoir peur, un homme avec une arme allait venir vers elle en courant. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il y beaucoup de star qui adorerait avoir un homme sexy à leur disposition, mais pas Rachel. Elle aimait sa liberté et son indépendance, et avoir un garde du corps ne le permettait pas. Il devait avoir son emploi du temps en avance, il devait aller de partout avec elle; toujours être à ces cotés. La pensé de perdre son indépendance à cause d'un taré l'à mis encore plus mal à l'aise.

Le regardant à travers ces larmes, elle le vit baisser son arme et venir vers elle. S'asseyant au bout du lit, il posa son arme sur ces cuisses tandis qu'il l'a regardait avec ces yeux sans vie « Dit moi ce qui ne va pas? Laisse-moi t'aider. » Sa voix était douce, lisse et protectrice, déguisant combien dur et froid il pouvait être; au moins aux yeux de Rachel.

Secouant la tête elle chuchota « Juste un peu stressé avec tout ça, c'est tout. » Tout signifiait beaucoup dans cette situation. Elle regarda Finn de près et, en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux de curiosité, elle demanda « M'a tu mis au lit et enlever mon maquillage, hier soir? » Curieuse de comment un si fort garçon pouvait être capable d'un geste si délicat sans la réveiller.

Elle vit du rouge se teindre sur ces joues. Elle lui couvrit sa main pour le remercier, et senti de la chaleur l'a traversé tout le long de son corps jusqu'à son cœur. Elle le regarda choqué, d'un coup, quand elle réalisa qu'il était toujours qu'en short. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de le regarder, et elle apprécia vraiment beaucoup ce qu'elle vit. Il était très musclé avec des abdos et des bras parfaitement taillés. Il avait un tatouage d'indigène qui entourait son biceps, et les mots « Semper Fi » juste au dessus de son cœur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et avec un sourire elle murmura « Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi la nuit dernière. Trouvé cette enveloppe m'a fait vraiment très peur. »

Elle le sentit retirer sa main de la sienne et le lit se surélever, car il s'était levé « C'est mon travail, Miss Rachel, je prendrai soin de toi à n'importe quel prix, tant que je suis sous tes ordres. » Avec ça, Rachel regarda Finn sortir de la chambre, mettant fin à leur moment intime. Encore plus curieuse sur lui maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait être doux et gentil, elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir faire sortir cette gentillesse et douceur de lui à nouveau. S'il elle ne trouvait pas de moyens, alors avoir Finn comme garde du corps allait être dur.

Elle se leva, se mit dans des vêtements plus confortables puis prit la direction de la cuisine. Elle vérifia son portable et vit des messages de Mercedes et Kurt lui disant qu'ils allaient chez Elite 24 pour les fenêtres de leurs voitures, ce qui prendrait du temps donc pas de petit déjeuner avec elle ce matin. Rachel soupira parce qu'elle adorait faire le déjeuner pour ces amis. Ça lui faisait penser qu'elle avait une famille. Quelque chose qui lui manquait vraiment à Los Angeles. Le déjeuner avait toujours été une grande histoire avec ses papas, et c'était important pour elle de continuer cette tradition.

Alors qu'elle faisait le café, Rachel souleva les yeux pour voir Finn rentrer dans la cuisine, habillé en jean et t-shirt rouge. Ces cheveux étaient encore mouillés de sa douche. Encore, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, et se disputa elle-même pour l'avoir mater. Aussi, c'était dur, il était sublime, sublime comme une star de cinéma et elle le savait car elle aussi était une star du cinéma.

« Café? » Lui proposa-t-elle sortant une petite tasse pour elle et une plus grosse pour lui. « Qu'est ce que tu aimes pour ton déjeuner Finn? Des œufs, des fruits, des muffins, une omelette? Ce que tu veux, je le fais. » Elle remplit les deux tasses mais n'entendit pas de réponse. Elle lui tendit sa tasse et rencontra son regard choqué. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal « Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Tu ne manges pas?

_ Tu es la première cliente qui me demande ce que je veux. Normalement, je mange ce que la bonne mange c'est à dire des céréales ou les restes de la veille. D'ailleurs, où est ta servante? » Demanda Finn, un sourcil froncé. Rachel se senti rougir, mais Finn faisait maintenant parti de sa petite famille alors elle allait le traiter comme tel.

« Je n'ai pas de servante. Seulement quand je fais une grande fête. Je m'occupe de ma propre maison, cuisine moi-même, fais les courses avec l'aide de Kurt. J'ai un jardinier en revanche car je n'ai pas le pouce vert du tout. Quand un projet me prend beaucoup de temps, alors là j'engage une aide ménagère pour venir une fois dans la semaine et Kurt s'occupe des courses mais j'aime faire les choses moi-même. Cela me rend fière. En plus, j'adore cuisiné donc dit moi ce que tu veux ce matin pour que je te montre mes compétences en tant que cuisinière. Tu fais parti de ma famille maintenant. Tu es comme le cousin qui vient pour les vacances d'été. » Expliqua Rachel en pensant à une bonne métaphore.

Le regardant dans les yeux, elle vit le l'a tristesse les traversés. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix dans sa vie, ça l'a rendait très mal. « Bien, comme c'est juste toi et moi ce matin puisque Cedes et Kurt sont à Elite 24, que veux-tu pour ton petit-déjeuner? » Elle lui donna son plus beau sourire, espérant qu'il vit qu'elle était sincère.

« J'aime beaucoup les pancakes au chocolat »dit Finn à voix basse, comme un enfant attendant d'être puni: Rachel pût entendre l'incertitude dans sa voix comme si elle jouait avec lui.

« Ton souhait est ma commande, Finn? Tu préfères la sauce au chocolat ou de l'érable dedans? demanda Rachel alors qu'elle sortait tous les ingrédients pour les mettre dans le saladier, tout en pensant que c'était mignon que son déjeuner préféré était ça, comme un enfant.

Finn admira Rachel battre les ingrédients tout en chantonnant. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il voulait le matin à part quand il sortait dehors. Elle était définitivement différente de ses autres clients, ce qui était un bon changement. La plupart avaient été très demandeurs, et dès qu'ils ne suivaient pas ces directives il partait. Finn était le seul de l'entreprise qui pouvait se le permettre, car après ce qu'il avait traversé alors qu'il faisait parti des marines, Sylvester lui autorisait de quitter un client sans avoir à se justifier.

L'odeur des pancakes le sorti de ces pensées. Baissant la tête il regarda le gros plat pleins de pancakes juste devant lui et quand elle dit sauce au chocolat, elle le pensait vraiment. Il en mit sur un pancakes ce qui était finalement plus du chocolat que du pancakes. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer. Ça lui rappelait ceux que sa mère lui faisait quand sa vie était pleine de joie et d'amour.

Lançant un regard à Rachel, il l'a vit manger seulement des fruits frais et un yaourt. « Tu n'a pas faim? Tu n'as pas fait tout ça que pour moi, n'est ce pas? Avec un regard confus.

_ Non je suis végétalienne donc je ne mange pas de viande ou quoi que ce soit produit par les animaux. En plus, j'adore les fruits et les yaourts végétaliens. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne mange pas de viande, que je ne peux pas en cuisiner pour mes amis et ma famille. C'est égoïste d'imposer mon mode d'alimentation aux autres. La seule chose est que, une fois par semaine je fais un déjeuner qui n'est que végétalien, donc c'est peut être un jour, si tu n'aime pas où tu peux aller manger dehors » lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui le fit se sentir mieux. Il se sentait comme ça quand Rachel souriait, que les choses allaient être mieux dans ce monde même s'il savait que la Terre n'était pas un endroit heureux.

« Et bien Miss Rachel, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé des pancakes aussi bon. Ils sont délicieux. Pour ton déjeuner végétalien je vais devoir les aimer, car à moins que tu ne sortes pour les manger, je suis avec toi tout le temps. Rappelle-toi ça, okay. »Dit Finn alors qui avala sa dernière bouchée de pancakes. Quand il eut fini, il remplit l'évier de savon et d'eau chaude, pour faire la vaisselle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait Finn? Tu n'a pas besoin de laver la vaisselle! » Dit Rachel, essayant d'éteindre l'eau mais Finn était bien trop grand et gros ce qui l'empêcha de le faire.

« Miss Rachel, j'ai été élevé par ma mère et si quelqu'un était assez gentil pour me faire à manger, alors je devais être assez gentil pour nettoyer, c'est donc ce que je fais. Ma mère m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas fait donc voilà. » Lui répondit-il tout en s'activant pour commencer et finir.

« Donc ça veut dire que tu va faire la vaisselle tous les matins? Dit Rachel, levant un sourcil. Elle le vit hocher la tête « J'ai aussi une demande pour toi Finn. Arrête de m'appeler Miss Rachel. Ça me rend vieille, et j'espère que je suis loin d'être âgé. Appelle-moi juste Rachel. » Alors qu'elle posait une main sur son bras, il senti quelque chose de chaud lui traverser le corps.

Il éloigna son bras loin de sa main et la regarda, vraiment, pendant qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait répondre. Ces sombre cheveux était en queue de cheval, son visage était jeune sans tout son maquillage. Ces lèvres étaient tente à cause des fraises qu'elle avait mangées pour le déjeuner. Sa robe très légère la rendait toute petit, presque comme une poupée. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait toujours besoin d'être protéger, et le voilà l'a protégeant d'une monstre mauvais et inconnu. Mais comme elle l'avait dit ce n'était pas une vieille, c'est une grande jeune star et il était quelque peu son pair à ce niveau, donc il pouvait le faire « Okay, Je t'appellerai Rachel. Désolé à propos de ça. C'est un moyen de garder les choses professionnel et beaucoup de mes clients insistaient dessus. Je suis désolé. »

Il l'entendit rire, et il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si parfait, étudiant son visage il vit son grand sourire. Celui qui rendait les choses meilleures. Finissant les tasses, il essuya ces mains, quand il entendit un bruyant « Diva, où es tu chérie? » suivit du manager de Rachel et son assistant. Finn regarde Mercedes venir et faire un câlin à Rachel et sortir l'emploi du temps du jour? Il vit Kurt, embrasser les joues de Rachel et commencer à lire tous les articles sur la robe de Rachel à la première.

Finn sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres mais il l'empêcha. Il était un garde du corps pas une partie de la famille de Rachel. Il devait rester professionnel tout le temps. Attrapant l'emploi du temps pour les jours à venir, il reprit une tasse de café et retourna dans sa chambre pour vérifier les places, les gens qu'ils allaient rencontrer, laissant le trio continuer ce qu'ils faisaient.

Jacob était assis dans son coin, derrière les arbres en train regarder Rachel dans sa maison. Avec ces jumelles il pouvait voir qu'elle était en train de faire le déjeuner à un mystérieux homme. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne dormait pas avec elle. Il l'avait vu sortir du coté opposé de l'a où Rachel dormait. Jacob avait pris pleins de photos de Rachel ce matin. Elle était parfaite avec son visage du matin, sa sublime robe pour dormir et ces cheveux encore désordonnés. Il rêvait que c'était lui assis à la place du PGG (Putain de Grand Garçon). Il rêvait que c'était à lui qu'elle souriait et rigolait. Bien sur PGG ne souriait pas. Comment quelqu'un de si vif comme Rachel pouvait être avec quelqu'un de si froid?

Jacob savait qu'il allait devoir faire des recherches sur qui était PGG, et comment l'éliminer de la vie de Rachel. Ce gars était grand et bien bâti, ça se voyait grâce à son t-shirt qui le moulait. Mais il allait pouvoir protéger sa Rachel. Il continua de regarder sa compétition et il se demande s'il ne peignait jamais ces cheveux. Même si c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait, il le trouvait très désordonné tandis que lui prenait très soin des siens car il savait que Rachel allait adorer les toucher avec ces mains, toucher leur douceur. PGG parti dans sa chambre laissant Rachel et ses amis seuls.

Alors qu'il regardait l'homme, il le vit mettre une sorte de film sur les fenêtres qui les faisaient donc ressembler à des miroirs. Il prit une photo et quand il l'a regardé il jura, car tout ce qu'il vit dessus n'était que le reflet. Jacob savait donc que cela signifiait plus de photo de son amour à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ce n'était pas très grave, il allait juste devoir trouver un autre moyen pour prendre des photos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous... Je ne sais que vous dire à part que vous me motivez tellement. Je suis amoureuse de cette histoire. Peut-être que je publierai deux chapitres cette semaine car j'ai de l'avance...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez:-)**

**Chapitre 5 – Je vais te rendre heureux**

Rachel rigolait avec Jesse. Il mettait des baguettes de pain dans sa bouche, et imitait le morse et elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusé, et là voilà mourant de rire en plein milieu d'un restaurant. A un moment, elle grogna ou renifla, ce qui les fit rirent encore plus. Elle se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient; après ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente, elle en avait besoin. La nuit d'hier... regardant derrière, elle vit Finn assit silencieux à sa table, jouant avec son portable, mais regardant tout le monde autour d'eux.

Elle se sentit un peu coupable, quand elle pensa à comment elle s'amusait, pendant que lui était assit seul, mangeant avec lui-même et jouant avec son portable. Elle réalisa qu'il faisait ça souvent, assis et jouant avec son téléphone, il l'avait fait chez son habilleuse, à son dîner de charité cet après-midi aussi. Elle souri quand elle repensa au petit problème qu'ils avaient eu quand la vieille femme lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait venir avec elle, et que lui voulait entrer. Il était là à essayer de s'imposer devant la vieille femme aux cheveux gris, habillée tout de rose et lançant son doigt à Finn pour lui dire que non. Rachel était soulagé de voir comment il restait calme et essayait de lui expliquer le sérieux de devoir rester constamment avec elle. Mais le femme répétait sans cesse « Le garde du corps doit rester dans l'autre pièce. Pas de « si » ni de « mais », et elle continuait de le menacer du doigt comme si c'était un enfant.

Elle souri repensant quand il avait soulevé sa chemise révélant son arme et son couteau et dit d'un ton lourd « Madame, c'est le mais dont j'ai besoin et il dit que je doit protéger Miss Rachel, il dit aussi que je doit regarder ce qu'il se passe pour l'a protéger, si non alors elle part et comment allez-vous faire pour obtenir des fonds si elle n'est pas là pour aider? Car ce n'est pas avec vos poulets caoutchouteux et vos brocoli trop cuits que vous allez le faire. » Sur cet argument, elle céda, et Finn alla s'assoir non loin d'elle pour jouer sur son portable et boire un verre d'eau, car l'organisatrice de l'évènement refusa de lui donner à manger.

« Jesse, je sais que c'était supposé être notre dîner, mais est ce que nous pouvons demander à Finn de se joindre à nous? Il semble tellement seul à sa table, en plus il a dût passer le midi à boire de l'eau car l'organisatrice voulait pas le nourrir car il l'avait énervé. Donc puis-je l'inviter s'il te plaît? » Rachel battit des yeux sachant que ça allait marcher. Jesse était un de ces amis les plus proche et quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter.

« Il est plus de ton bord ou du mien? Demanda Jesse un sourire dans sa voix.

_ Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, s'il est de ton bord, Kurt est déjà sur lui. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Alors qu'elle marcha vers Finn, elle rigola quand elle entendit Jesse se plaindre « Putain Hummel. » Souriante elle s'assit à la table de Finn et ces yeux pastel rencontrèrent directement les siens.

« Finn, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous, au lieu d'être assis tout seul ici? Tu t'ennuie tellement.

_ Merci mais non. Mon boulot est d'avoir l'air ennuyé, mais je suis toujours en alerte. Toi vas-y et amuse toi avec ton ami. J'ai aussi l'habitude de manger seul. Rapelle-toi, je suis ton garde du corps pas ton ami. » Rachel regarda vers le bas embarrassé et un peu blessé du fait de ce qu'à dit Finn, alors elle retourna à sa table.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, chérie? Qu'est ce que grand, fort et dur t'a dit pour te rendre si triste? Dit Jesse avec un regard d'inquiétude pour son amie.

_ Juste qu'il ne veut pas nous rejoindre, parce que c'est son travail, qu'il est mon garde du corps, pas mon ami. Je voulais juste être gentille. Je me sens mal pour lui Jesse. Il n'a pas vraiment de choix dans sa vie. Il fait juste ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Ce matin, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait déjeuner, et il a semblé bête, comme ci personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ça avant. N'est ce pas horrible? » Dit Rachel à voix basse pour ne pas que Finn l'entende.

Jesse recouvra sa main avec la sienne, mal à l'aise pour son amie pleine de bonnes intentions « Rachel chérie, laisse le faire son boulot. C'est le mieux à faire non? Sa préoccupation est que tu ne te fasses pas blesser par ce fou, donc laisse-le faire son travail. Je suis sur que ton charme va le gagner à la fin, et qu'il va prendre dix kilos à cause de toi et de tes déjeuner.

_ Merci Jesse. Tu m'aide beaucoup. Maintenant que dit-tu de quelques cocktail rose! »

Quelques heures et beaucoup de cocktails roses plus tard, Rachel était prête pour rentrer à la maison mais avait tout de même du mal à marcher. Alors que Jesse se leva, Rachel eu du mal à garder son équilibre, et sentit une main forte l'a rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe. Sans regarder elle savait que c'était Finn. En rigolant, elle se reposa sur ces bras et le regarda « Je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de cocktails ce soir. » et elle se remit à rire plus fort.

Elle entendit Jesse dire à Finn « C'est un poids léger quand on en vient à l'alcool, et c'est une fille bourrée en besoin, ce que normalement je n'espère que ça tombe sur personne mais je pense que tu va pouvoir l'a gérer Finn.

_ Pas de souci, je vais l'a ramené a la maison en sécurité, c'est promis. » Entendit-elle Finn répondre de sa frustrante voix professionnel.

Alors qu'elle continuait de suivre Finn sur le coté, puisqu'elle devait être ainsi maintenant qu'elle avait un garde du corps. Trébuchant à cause de rien elle se remit à rire et se sentit décoller de la terre pour se retrouver dans les bras de Finn. Instinctivement elle mis sa tête dans le creux du cou de Finn et ferma les yeux pour sentir son odeur, une odeur de citron et de cèdre. Elle décida qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette odeur.

Elle se sentit toucher ensuite le derrière du siège et de la voiture et gémit un peu quand elle perdit la chaleur de ses bras. Il lui mit la ceinture puis démarra « Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais Finn?

_ Madame?

_ Ne me « madame » pas Finn. Je suis peut-être bourré mais je sais que tu m'as entendu. Pourquoi tu ne souris pas? Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils sans vie? Pourquoi tu ne semble jamais heureux? Ta vie à t-elle craint à ce point que tu ne puisses être heureux? »Maintenant elle lui criait de dessus pour aucune raison. Ce n'était pas son rôle de savoir ce qu'il était mais elle avait besoin de savoir; de savoir pourquoi.

« Rachel, mon boulot est strictement de te protéger; ce qui m'est arrivé dans le passé où maintenant ne signifie plus rien. Ma vie est de protéger les autres et c'est ce que je vais continuer de faire. C'est un honneur que tu veuilles que je fasse partie de ta famille mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas bien de ma part d'être impliquer personnellement dans la vie de mes clients. Des erreurs sont faites sinon et je ne fait pas d'erreurs. Alors je te demande gentiment de laisser tomber, s'il te plaît.

_ Non je ne vais pas le faire. Même après deux jours avec moi tu sais que je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Je suis aussi stupide qu'un … un oh merde ce stupide animal que tu monte pour traverser le grand Canyon! Je vais te rendre heureux Finn de Lima dans l'Ohio. Je vais te rendre heureux et te voir sourire, rire et voir de la lumière dans tes yeux laquelle va te rendre irrésistible. » Déclara Rachel, s'allongeant dans son siège, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter. Merde, l'avait-elle tant énervé qu'il allait l'abandonner sur la route? Mais non elle était dans son garage. Elle regarde Finn ces yeux étaient toujours terne, mais elle allait changer ça. Elle savait que même s'il n'y avait qu'une petite lueur ces yeux pouvaient être magnifiques. Elle sentit ces bras sous elle et il l'a leva de son siège. Elle remit sa tête dans le creux de son cou à nouveau et sentit son pouls contre sa joue. Se sentant vicieuse; elle tourna sa bouche vers son pouls et commença à l'embrasser.

Dieu, qu'il était bon, salé, viril et addictif elle sentit son cœur commencé à s'emballer, assorti au sien aussi. Elle se sentit être abaissé sur son lit, et ces mains s'entourèrent alors autour de son cou, ne le laissant pas partir, ne voulant pas perdre le contact avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de l'embrasser; elle voulait qu'il lui réponde. Elle avait besoin qu'il réponde. Elle sourie contre ces lèvres quand elle sentit ces larges mains s'emmêler dans ces cheveux.

Finn ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sur, il avait déjà eu des femmes qu'il protégeait qui avaient essayé de l'embrasser, et il avait toujours été capable de se dégager, mais cette fois il ne voulait pas.

La déclaration qu'elle avait faite dans la voiture n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tête « Je vais te rendre heureux Finn de Lima dans l'Ohio ». Quand elle avait commencé à embrasser son cou, il savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter, mais Dieu qu'il ne voulait pas. Ces lèvres étaient douces et souples, sa langue chaude contre son cou, laissant des marques; il le savait.

Quand il l'allongea dans son lit, il senti des bras s'accrocher autour de son cou avec force, qui le tirèrent vers son lit avec elle. Ces lèvres se crashèrent contre les siennes, et il essaya durement de ne pas lui répondre mais c'était presque impossible. Il enterra ces mains dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant à ces brins soyeux tout en tirant légèrement, suscitant de petits bruits de sa bouche à elle. Ce qu'elle avait dit plutôt résonnait encore dans sa tête « Je vais te rendre heureux ». Il voulait être heureux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été heureux, et voilà quelqu'un qui voulait le rendre heureux.

Finalement, il ne pouvait plus résister et commença à répondre à ces lèvres insistantes, et doucement il ouvra sa bouche, l'autorisant à entrer, et quand sa langue toucha la sienne, son corps commença à bouger tout seul, plus sous son contrôle. Il l'a dirigea vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur les coussins, lui au dessus d'elle, leurs bouches dansant et quand elle commença à sucer sa langue, il se sentit devenir dur instantanément, grognant au sentiment séducteur de ces lèvres sur sa langue. Il répondit en laissant des bisous de ces lèvres à son cou jusqu'à son pouls, suçant doucement dessus avec sa langue. Il continua le mouvement, suscitant encore de petits bruits de Rachel, ce qui fit réagir son corps encore plus et le fit bouger comme il avait oublié qu'il pouvait.

Il s'éloigna un peu pour l'a regardé, et vit quelque chose de nouveau dans ces profonds yeux marrons. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait avoir des yeux si expressifs. Il voulait continuer; il voulait continuer de sentir quoi que ce soit; que ce soit du plaisir, de l'envie ou autre chose, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ces lèvres gonflées demandant plus de ces baisers. Il se rabaissa pour recommencer une nouvelle cession, mais dès qu'elle commença à se frotter à lui, il se retira. C'était mal, et il était professionnel. Il devait rester séparer d'elle, même s'il elle essayait de l'intégrer à son monde.

Il regarda ces lèvres, voulant continuer de les embrasser, surtout quand elle gémit, mais il s'enleva quand même, la couvrant avec son drap et embrassa ces cheveux, se délectant à nouveau de son odeur « Bonne nuit, Miss Rachel. Dors bien ». Ces pieds étaient comme du plomb quand il sortit de la chambre, n'osant pas l'a regardé.

Quand il entendit un doux « Pas Miss Rachel, juste Rachel oublie pas » il voulait courir à nouveau vers elle, et continuer ce qu'il avait arrêté, mais il continua d'avancer, vérifia les portes et retourna dans sa chambre.

Quand Finn rentra dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla, et remarqua que son sexe était encore bien... droit à cause de l'embrassade avec Rachel. Il ne pouvait pas merder avec sa cliente. Ça créait des erreurs, et ces erreurs menaient à la mort, et c'était son travail de l'en empêcher.

S'asseyant, il rempli le journal du jour, mais son esprit ne faisait que retourner à ces lèvres. Il devait enlever le souvenir de sa tête. Ce n'était pas bon pour son travail. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre en elle, s'il le faisait, tout serait perdu et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il continua de regarder à son ordinateur, essaya de le remplir et de prendre des notes, mais son esprit ne voulait pas travailler. Elle avait suscité quelque chose en lui, qu'il avait travaillé dur pour que ça reste enterré. En fait, ça avait été enterré 3 ans auparavant dans l'Ohio mais elle avait commencé sa résurrection.

Secouant sa tête, Finn finit son rapport, en laissant Sue au courant de ne jamais travailler avec l'organisatrice avec laquelle il s'était disputé au repas de charité. Il ne nota pas ce qui c'était passer quelques minutes avant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Normalement, quand une cliente essayait de l'embrasser, il le disait à Sue pour qu'elle puisse réprimander sa cliente, mais il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à Rachel.

« Je vais te rendre heureux Finn de Lima dans l'Ohio » Ça n'arrêtait juste pas de se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête, et il l'a croyait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le rendre heureux. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'a rejoindre elle et son ami à leur table. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait fait le déjeuner qu'il voulait. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait embrassé, mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé en retour? Appuyant sur envoyer, Finn se leva et s'allongea sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de se couvrir. Il avait trop chaud. Dormir n'allait pas être simple pour lui ce soir.

Jacob était énervé, ces trucs qu'ils avaient mis sur les fenêtres de Rachel, l'empêchait de voir sa beauté, son amour. Il allait devoir trouvé un moyen de mettre des cameras dans sa maison, jusqu'ici, il allait devoir faire une reconnaissance et chercher où elle allait être. Çà craignait royalement. Il avait regardé la maison un petit moment après que Rachel soit rentrée à l'intérieur et avait vu que des portes avaient remplacé les vitres. Il décida, qu'il allait utiliser son autre poste de reconnaissance pour garder un œil sur son amour. Montant sur son vélo, il alla vers une zone boisée qui avait une bonne vue de la piscine et du jardin de Rachel. Il aimait ce poste car Rachel aimait s'y allonger pour se relaxer. Après avoir obtenu le poste comme il voulait, il partit pour aller au boulot. Il devait quand même se faire de l'argent.

Entrant dans le bureau de People Magasine à Los Angeles, Jacob regarda le tableau pour voir les événements qui avaient besoin de photographes. Aucun d'eux n'avait à faire avec Rachel. Merde. Puis, par une intervention divine, il entendit un des écrivains parler « Oui, j'ai une interview avec Rachel Berry à propos de combien elle était excité de faire la version cinéma de Wicked. Le film n'a même pas commencé mais les studios les poussent déjà. AH. Je n'aime pas les comédies musicales. Mais le bon coté, c'est que chez elle, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très gentil avec le journaliste, donc au moins j'aurais de la bonne bouffe. » Jacob n'arrivait pas à y croire. Marchant vers Walt, il offrit ces services pour l'interview « Coucou Walt! As-tu besoin d'un photographe pour l'interview? Je serais ravi de t'aider.

_ J'allais juste regarder ce qu'on avait comme photos d'elle sur internet, mais peut-être que quelques nouvelles photos ne serait pas de trop. Je vais voir avec son manager. Je crois que Miss Berry a un problème avec des fans donc sa sécurité à été renforcée. Si Mme Jones dit oui alors pas de souci. » Avec ça, Walt partit à son bureau, et Jacob se shacka lui même!

S'asseyant à son ordinateur, Jacob fit des recherches Google sur Rachel Barbra Berry mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Son nom n'était lié avec rien ce qui était bizarre. Elle était toujours attachée à des œuvres de charité ou à des sorties. Qu'est ce qu'avez dit Walt « un fan fou? ». Voilà pourquoi. Il supposa que c'était à cause de cela qu'ils avaient changé les vitres en portes, et que le garde du corps était toujours avec elle. Bien, si jamais Jacob trouvait qui était le fan fou, il le tuerai et l'enterrerai lui-même. Personne ne fait de mal à son amour.

Après une journée ennuyante au bureau, il retourna à son appartement. Il embrassa le poster géant de Rachel, espérant qu'il soit réel. S'asseyant devant la télévision, il regarda vite fait les chaînes pour voir s'il y avait des news de Rachel mais rien. Il se sentit déconnecter de son amour, alors il prit le DVD qu'il avait fait de Spring Awakening. Pris la chemise de nuit blanche qu'il lui avait volé et l'a sentit. Mon Dieu elle sentait tellement bon. Quand ça en venait à la partie ou Jesse, arracha sa chemise exposant ces seins parfait, il commença à se toucher, imaginant qu'il était à la place de Jesse. Imaginant que c'était ces mains sur ses seins parfait, ces lèvres contre son cou. Elle le chevauchait de haut en bas. Alors qu'il se sentit convulser, sa prise en main se durcit et il imagea les lèvres de Rachel descendre plus vers le bas de son ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il éjacula sur lui, s'en fichant, se délectant de son rêve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier mes fautes !**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez par reviews et merci encore à tous car je ne l'a continuerai pas sans vous 3**

**Chapitre 6: Suis-je à nouveau au lycée?**

Rachel se réveilla avec la tête qui lançait légèrement. Combien de cocktails roses Jesse l'avait-il laisser boire hier soir? Regardant l'horloge, elle vit que c'était tard, mais vraiment tard pour elle. 9 heures du matin. Allant vers son dressing, elle sortie une bouteille d'eau de son mini frigo et prit son peignoir. En passant, elle prit de l'aspirine puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Cedes et Kurt étaient assis, regardant son emploi du temps tout en parlant doucement et buvant du café. En regardant autour, elle vit Finn nulle part.

Attrapant une tasse, elle l'a lâcha presque quand elle entendit un cri accusateur de son manager « Rachel Barbra Berry, est ce que c'est un suçon sur ta clavicule? A quel point étiez vous bourré toi et Jesse hier soir? » Ces yeux s'élargirent et sa main toucha sa clavicule sentant la tendresse. Regardant Kurt elle le vit attraper un miroir et lui tendre. Tirant son peignoir pour mieux voir, elle rougit quand elle vit le suçon très voyant et les marques de dents.

Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passer hier soir mais elle n'y parvint pas. Finn, lui savait ce qui c'était passé!

« Où est Finn? » Rachel essaya de rester cool même si à elle criait de l'intérieur.

« Je l'ai envoyé chez MacDonald pour nous acheter déjeuner comme t'as eu du mal à te réveiller ce matin, mais bon tu es autorisé à dormir plus de temps en temps » dit Cedes alors qu'elle allait vers l'imprimante pour prendre le e-mail qu'elle lisait auparavant.

Kurt se glissa vers Rachel pour lui parler, et lui dit d'un ton rapide pour que Mercedes ne l'entende pas :

« D'abord, nous avons du promettre à Finn, que nous irions nulle part et que tu nous fermerions tout derrière lui pendant les 15 minutes de son départ. Et aussi, ce n'est pas un suçon de Jesse St James que tu as et je le sais. Pourquoi est ce que je pense que c'est un suçon de l'extraordinaire garde du corps nommé Finn Hudson? S'il te plaît, dit moi que vous l'avez faire hier soir? Dit moi que tu as refais vivre ce garçon; même s'il est super sexy ces yeux ressemble à ceux d'un zombie. J'ai aussi remarqué quand il faisait le café ce matin, que vers le bout de son polo il en avait lui aussi un plutôt large. »

Elle lui a fait un suçon? Il lui en à fait un? Est ce que c'était comme au lycée à nouveau? Ratissant son cerveau elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé, mais là tout de suite c'était tout blanc.

« Je promets de le garder pour moi, parce que si Cedes le découvre que grand et magnifique t'a donnée ce suçon il va avoir ces couilles sur le barbecue et il va aussi être viré, et je ne veux pas voir ça. Il ressemble à un gentil garçon mais avec des problèmes qui prend son job très sérieusement, donc je veux qu'il reste autour. Donc fait attention, d'accord? » Rachel hocha silencieusement la tête tandis que Kurt rejoignit Cedes au bureau.

« Kurt, Mercedes j'ai le déjeu... » Rachel regarda Finn, debout là, avec deux sacs dans ces main la bouche grande ouverte. Immédiatement, elle reserra son peignoir pour cacher son suçon. Elle se dit qu'elle allait rester professionnel. Marchant vers lui, elle lui pris les sacs des mains et commença à y sortir ce qu'il avait acheter, les répartissant sur les plateaux sachant ce que ces amis prenaient. En remarquant, la sauce McGriddles et les pots de sirop d'érable, elle le regarde et le vit rougir. Apparemment, ceux là étaient à lui donc elle lui poussa sur son plateau vers lui.

Mercedes et Kurt arrivèrent et s'assirent en rigolant pendant que Rachel continuait de lancer des regards à son garde du corps. Elle vit mettre le sirop sur son sandwiche, et réalisa qu'il aimait beaucoup les choses sucré. Quand tout le monde eu fini, Rachel prit les plats et les mis dans le lave-vaisselle avant que Finn ne puisse les prendre.

« Rachel, Kurt et moi avons des e-mails auquel nous devons répondre, et des appels à faire, donc tu as deux heures de libre avant que nous n'ayons besoin de temps, d'accord? Finn, nous partirons pour le studio d'enregistrement à 13 heures donc fait ce que tu veux pendant ce temps. » Avec ça, Mercedes sortir, suivi de Kurt qui lui lança un clin d'œil alors qu'il sortait.

Attendant pour être sur qu'ils soient bien dans le bureau, Rachel marcha vers Finn attrapa son pull et le tira pour révéler un gros suçon en bas de son cou.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir Finn? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. » elle demanda à son garde du corps voulant une TRES bonne réponse.

Elle vit Finn regarder en bas vers ces chaussures, et masser son cou avec nervosité:

« J'ai fait une erreur, et si tu veux un autre garde du corps je vais appeler Sue de suite. » Il ressemblai à un chiot ayant des problèmes, et Rachel détesta ce regard sur son visage. Vérifiant que Kurt et Mercedes étaient occupés dans le bureau, elle attrapa Finn et attira le géant dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Regardant le suçon qu'elle lui avait fait tout en touchant ce qu'elle avait, elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira.

« Je suis désolé Miss Rachel, c'était mal et pas professionnel du tout, je vais appeler Finn.

_ Non Finn tu ne va pas le faire. Et ce n'est pas Miss Rachel, c'est juste Rachel.

Arrêtant de taper sur les bouton de son portable il l'a regarda :

« Attends... Quoi ?

_ Tu n'appelles pas Sue Sylvester. Tu va t'assoir à coté de moi et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir.

_ Tu as bu beaucoup de cocktails rose, et ton ami à dit que tu ne tenais pas beaucoup l'alcool. Tu ne pouvais pas marcher, donc je t'ai porter jusqu'à la voiture. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas heureux, et pourquoi je ne vivais pas. Après, tu as juré que tu allait me rendre heureux. Tu ne faisais que de le répéter. Quand nous sommes arrivés au garage, je t'ai prise dans mes bras pour t'emmener dans ta chambre et tu as commencé à embrasser mon cou. Quand je t'ai assise sur ton lit, tu as attraper mon cou et m'a fait tomber sur toi. Tu es très forte pour une si petite personne. Tu m'a ensuite embrassé, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai perdu le contrôle et t'es à mon tour embrassé, et nous avons continué un moment. Dès que tu as commencer à bouger contre moi, je me suis retirer, t'es couverte et je suis sorti. Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais un suçon jusqu'à ce matin quand je me suis prépare, j'ai essayé de le cacher avec mon pull mais Kurt l'a quand même vu.

Rachel était assise là, abasourdie. Elle avait embrassé son garde du corps. Elle lui avait fait un suçon bourré, mais il lui avait répondu. Elle avait dépassé les limites, mais aussi abasourdie qu'elle était, elle était contente de l'avoir fait. « Je vais te rendre heureux Finn Hudson de Lima dans l'Ohio » revint dans son cerveau. Elle se rappela lui crier dessus. Elle se rappela sentir son pouls battre sauvagement sous ces lèvres, l'a stimulant. Elle se rappela combien ces lèvres étaient douces mais exigeantes. Le sentiment de ces dents sur sa peau, mais lissant la zone avec sa langue. Elle se sentir rougir pendant que les souvenirs revinrent petit à petit. Elle aimait ça; elle aimait comment il sentait sur elle.

Surmontant ces pensées, elle regarda dans ces yeux marrons,

« Finn tu n'a pas dépasser de limites, je l'ai fait. Et je suis extrêmement embarrassé et désolée de te l'avoir fait subir. Mais s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. J'ai besoin que tu me protège. Je suis désolée aussi pour ce que j'ai dit aussi. Tu es heureux de faire ce que tu fait, tu es très professionnel et gentil; donc oublie ce que tu as vu de moi hier soir s'il te plaît, okay? » Sa main brûla quand elle l'a posa sur sa cuisse de manière amicale.

« Juste fait moi une faveur, si je commande d'autres cocktails rose, enlève les moi, s'il te plaît? On dirait que je perd mon self-control quand je bois rose. » Tout ce que fit Finn est hocher la tête, et sortir de sa chambre.

Dès qu'il sorti, elle s'allongea sur son lit, repensant à la nuit précédente pendant qu'elle caressait son suçon. Pour quelqu'un de si dur et professionnel comme Finn, il était vrai bon pour embrasser. Elle voulait sentir ces lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas arriver. Attrapant son portable, elle composa la seule personne, à part Kurt, qui pourrait comprendre ce qui se passait; Jesse.

Finn s'assit devant son ordinateur, fit des recherches sur les personnes qu'il avait listé et qui serait au studio d'enregistrement et d'autres qui serait au même endroit que Rachel. Tout était clair pour eux quand il entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte, « Entre ». Il vit le pâle assistant de Rachel Kurt rentrer.

« Salut Kurt, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans ma caserne?

_ Uh, d'abord Finn tu n'es plus un marine, donc tu ne vit plus dans une caserne, c'est une des chambre de Rachel Berry qu'elle a décorer pour les inviter elle-même. Et au moins les couleurs vont ensemble. Il y a pleins de nouvelles qui sont arriver. La première chose est que People magasine et son nouveau film Wicked ont arrangé une interview ici dans sa maison. Ils envoient un journaliste et un photographe. Le journaliste est Walt Campbell et le photographe Jacob Ben-Israel. Aussi, Rachel veux faire une soirée piscine dans deux semaines. Voici la liste des invités, et nous avons dit aux invités de ne pas emmené des personnes eux-même sinon ils allaient devoir d'affronter. Elle voudrai aussi que tu prennes ce jour comme jour de congé pour que tu puisses participer aux festivités au lieu de et je cite « être assis sur le bord, buvant de l'eau, jouant avec ton portable en t'ennuyant à mort », donc fait ce que tu veux pour trouver un remplaçant pour cette journée pour pouvoir te joindre aux festivités d'une folle soirée piscine chez Rachel Berry.

_ Pourquoi folle? Demanda Finn en fronçant les sourcils?

_ Parce que si rien n'est cassé, ou jeté dans la piscine, ou si personne n'a fait de strip-tease et chanter très mal alors ce n'est pas une soirée piscine faite par Rachel Berry. Répondit Kurt avec un frisson repensant probablement au soirée qu'elle avait déjà faite. Au fait, pourquoi est ce que tu joue toujours avec ton portable? Ça la dérange vraiment, Rachel.

_ Je ne joue pas, je fais mon job. Finn pris une photo de Kurt, appuya sur quelques boutons et l'historique de Kurt apparu sur l'écran avec même une vieille photo de lui quand il faisait du roller avec des cheveux gras et un visage de porcelaine qui avait une teinte verte!

Regardant Finn avec horreur il lui demanda: « Ou as tu eu cette photo, Hudson? »

Kurt vit juste Finn hausser les épaules et répondre :

« Cela vient quand je fais des recherches sur une personne. Crois-moi. Je ne suis pas allé l'a chercher. Ça apparaît à chaque fois que je fait une recherche sur toi avec le site de Elite. C'est marrant d'ailleurs...

_ Comme tu veux Finn. Juste la prochaine fois que tu décide de faire un suçon à Rachel, fait le dans une zone ou je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de savoir comment je vais le cacher avec du maquillage, okay. » Avec le petit homme sortir de la chambre, laissant Finn bouche bée.

Finn regarda les papiers que Kurt lui avait donné, et vit quelque chose d'écrit de manière élégante sur la liste des invités de la soirée « S'il te plaît, fait en sorte que Finn prenne son jour de congé et qu'il soit invité à ma soirée. RBB* ». Elle le voulait à sa fête. Pourquoi ?

Retournant à son travail, Finn s'assit vers son ordinateur et commença ces recherches sur les invités, puis demandant de la sécurité pour la fête. Une heure après, Finn décida qu'il avait besoin d'aller marcher. Vérifiant que tout allait bien dans la maison, Finn sorti dehors sous le chaud soleil de Los Angeles. Marchant autour de la propriété Finn prit des notes, sur quels endroits étaient les mieux sécurisé, et sur quels murs les caméras avaient besoin d'être placées. Marchant le long du coté gauche du jardin, il remarqua un paquet rose brillant.

Reconnaissant la couleur, il l'approcha avec précaution. Il prit une photo d'où ça avait trouvé. Puis il le prit et retourna à sa chambre. S'asseyant, il sortit son couteau et coupa ce qui le tenait fermer. Ouvrant il vit quelque chose d'écrit et et un habit blanc.

Sortant la lettre Finn l'a regarda et vit une ligne qui fit retourner son estomac, « sentant tes lèvres sur moi me fait éjaculer plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... ». Lisant Finn voulu vomir, il l'a mit de coté et pris l'habit blanc. C'était une chemise de nuit. En y regardant de plus près Finn su qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant. Il regarda sur son ordinateur les photos qu'Artie lui avait envoyé il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. La photo de Rachel prise quand elle jouait dans Spring Awakening c'était la même chemise de nuit. Derrière il y avait même les initiales RBB en rose.

Finn était énervé. En plus, il réalisa que l'harceleur avait obtenu ça de quand elle était encore à New York. Sniffant doucement, Finn pouvait encore l'a sentir sur la chemise; citron et lila. Il appela Artie à son bureau, il lui dit ce qu'il avait trouvé, et lui envoya les photos. Comme la police ne faisait pas grand chose, Finn avait suggéré à Sue qu'ils prennent en charge l'investigation, et elle avait donc assigné la « salope » Santana et Mike Chang pour cela. Même si Finn détestait Santana Lopez, c'est une bonne détective privée et Mike and très bon interrogateur, donc il espérait qu'ils allaient trouvé qui faisait ça à Rachel.

Alors qu'il fermait le paquet Rachel entra dans sa chambre. Regardant le paquet et sa tête il vit la peur dans ces yeux.

« Où as tu trouvé ça Finn?

_ Dans le jardin quand je me promenais autour. On dirait que ça a été lancer par dessus la clôture.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur?

_ Rien qui puisse te concerner. J'attends un de nos agents pour qu'il vienne y prendre et y amène à nos agents privés... »

Apparemment c'était la mauvaise chose à lui dire car elle lui pointa son doigt accusateur:

« TOUT ME CONCERNE LA! Finn Hudson dit moi tout de suite ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet, ou j'appelle Sue! » Il vit la peur et la colère dans ces yeux, ce qui fit serrer son estomac. Il n'aimait pas ce regard dans ces yeux.

« C'est une chemise de nuit venant de Spring Awakening et une lettre, c'est tout.

_ Une chemise de Spring? Je ne savais pas qu'il m'en manquait une. Tu es sure que c'est à moi? Finn hocha la tête, et lui dit pour RBB écrit au dos de la chemise. Qu'est ce que la lettre disait Finn?

_ Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de savoir. C'est un peu inapproprié.

_ Dit moi tout de suite Finn. J'ai le droit de savoir, donc dit moi. » Rachel était vraiment énervée maintenant.

_ Essentiellement ça parlait de tefaireuncuni. » dit Finn aussi vite qu'il pût, cachant la colère qu'il ressentait envers l'espion. Levant la tête, il vit Rachel devenir blanche et ces genoux commencèrent à se plier, ces yeux se fermer. En deux pas, il l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. La soulevant, il l'a mit sur son lit. Il courut chercher Kurt et Mercedes et entendit la sonnette sonner. Il ouvrit vite fait, et vit Puck; l'attrapant par le poignet et le fit rentrer et continua de courir vers le bureau.

« Mercedes, Kurt! Rache vient juste de s'évanouir. J'ai besoin de votre aide maintenant! » ordonna Finn et retourna dans sa chambre avec Rachel toujours allonger sur son lit. Il regarda Kurt et Mercedes l'a prendre en charge, passant sa main dans ces cheveux se sentant inutile. Il sentit quelqu'un toucher son épaule, il se tourna pour voir Puck, debout en regardant tout le monde avec des yeux grand ouvert.

« Mec, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Chuchota Puck à Finn. Finn attrapa le paquet et le donna à Puck, en le sortant de la chambre.

_ J'ai trouvé ce paquet, elle m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans, je lui ai dit, elle m'a demandé ce que la lettre disait et quand je l'ai fait elle est tombé dans les pommes.

_ Qu'est ce que la lettre disait pour faire évanouir la naine?

_ L'harceleur parlait de lui faire un cuni. » Il vit les yeux de Puck se lever et se rabaisser. Et pour Puck lever ces sourcils de surprise signifiait vraiment quelque chose.

_ Alors elle a tout les droits de ressembler à la Belle au Bois Dormant. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y envoyer à Satan et Mike. Je te rappelle plus tard. Prend soin d'elle. » Avec ça, Puck partit et Finn réintégra la chambre.

Mercedes était au téléphone, annulant tout ce que Rachel avait de prévu pour la journée, et Kurt caressait ces cheveux tout en lui murmurant des choses douces. Finn ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentit encore inutile. Il ne faisait un bon travail et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Marchant vers Kurt, il baissa les yeux vers Rachel et vit une pâle et fragile fille allongea contre le bleu et kaki lit. Finn voulait pousser Kurt, l'a prendre et l'a bercer dans ces bras, mais c'était mal et il le savait. Regardant Kurt avec un le front ridé, Finn partit et alla à la cuisine, prit un verre d'eau et en but de longues gorgées espérant que ça allait calmer ces nerfs.

Ensuite, il vit Kurt entré dans la cuisine « Qu'est ce qu'il se passa?

_ Mercedes est assise avec elle. Le docteur de Rachel arrive. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état? » Finn secoua la tête ne voulant pas redire les mots.

Kurt regarda le géant eu cheveux marrons. Même s'il savait que Finn pouvait tuer avec ces armes, il savait aussi qu'il serait doux avec Rachel.

Pourquoi ne va tu pas t'assoir avec Rachel, pendant que je sors Cedes et que nous attendons le docteur comme nous allons avoir besoin qu'il rentre. Je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit que lui, d'accord? »Finn acquiesça et suivi Kurt dans sa chambre. Mercedes vit Finn entré et elle se leva, suivant Kurt dehors laissant Finn seul avec Rachel.

Se sentant terrible et n'étant plus capable de contenir ces sentiments, il l'a pris dans ces bras et l'a berça. Il n'avait fait évanouir un de ces clients mais il avait fait du bon travail avec Rachel. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Tous les souvenirs de sa mère lui revinrent et des larmes se formèrent dans ces yeux. Alors que Finn l'a balançait d'avant en arrière il murmura dans ces cheveux « Je suis désolé Rachel. Je suis tellement désolé... » Il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de se réveiller. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, voir ces grand yeux marrons ouvert et son sourire. Ce sourire qui lui faisait dire que les choses allaient aller mieux. Comme par magie les yeux de Rachel s'ouvrirent et elle regarda Finn dans ces yeux brillants de larmes.

« J'attends de voir une once de vie dans tes yeux depuis je ne sais combien de jours. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit des larmes. » Finn sentit ces petits doigt essuyer ces larmes, alors qu'il l'assit dans son lit, battant l'envie de prendre ces doigts pour les embrasser.

« Que c'est t-il passé?

_ Ummm, un autre paquet est arrivé et tu t'es évanouie. Mercedes et Kurt attendent le docteur. » Il vit dans ces yeux qu'elle avait peur, et son esprit revint quelques années plus tôt, assis sur le canapé à la maison après que Burt lui ai dit à propos du paquet qui était arrivé. Ça mère avait alors réagit de la même manière que Rachel. Quand elle réveilla, le regard terrorisé le tua et lui allait devoir retourner en Californie et dans les Marines, donc quitter sa mère et Burt seul avec cet espion. Le mec l'avait laisser un moment tranquille, et quand Finn devait repartir il revenait dans leurs vies.

Finn regarda dans les yeux de Finn et vit la même terreur; il n'allait pas l'a laisser livre sa vie dans la peur. Il aurait dût rester avec sa mère et l'a protéger, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et elle était partie maintenant. Mais il allait être là pour Rachel. Rachel n'allait pas finir comme sa mère.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir et des voix venant du couloir, Finn commença à se lever mais Rachel s'agrippa à lui tremblante et murmurant « S'il te plaît Finn ne me quittes pas... S'il te plaît. » supplia t-elle.

N'y pense pas, Finn s'abaissa et embrassa ces lèvres doucement, murmurant, « Je serais juste derrière pendant que le docteur vérifie que tu va bien. Mercedes et Kurt seront avec toi, je serais juste derrière la porte, c'est promis. »

Mercedes et Kurt entrèrent avec le docteur, alors Finn se leva et sortit. S'asseyant au bar de la cuisine, il bût de l'eau voulant que ce soit quelques chose de plus fort. Sortant son téléphone, il appela Sue:

« Sue, fait en sorte que Rachel et son équipe prenne des cours de self défense et qu'ils apprennent à se servir d'une arme. Si Puck ne te l'a pas encore dit, notre inconnu laisse plus que des photos maintenant, et je n'aimes pas du tout. Rachel est avec le docteur là probablement à cause de son anxiété et j'imagine qu'elle va avoir des problèmes pour dormir pendant un moment... Okay, la semaine prochaine, et oui, elle fait une fête et veux que j'en fasse partit et pas pour sa sécurité...Bien sur je m'occupes de la sécurité... Oui je veux que ce soit Bieste qui les entrainent. Je vais prendre une rendez-vous avec Satan et Mike pour voir où ils en sont... Oui Sue je vais bien. Bye »

Finn ferma son portable, passa sa main dans ces cheveux, regarda la porte de sa chambre. Il secoua la tête et se rassit, ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il l'avait encore embrasser.

Jacob était sur un petit nuage. Dans une semaine, il allait rentrer chez Rachel. Il marcha vers son calendrier de Rachel Berry et mis une étoile en or sur la data fatidique. Il avait reçu l'accord de Elite 24. Dans 6 jours, il était invité chez l'amour de sa vie, il allait s'assoir à coté d'elle sur son canapé crème, où elle allait étendre ces longues jambes sexy après une dure journée de travail. Il allait pour voir toucher des choses que jusqu'à là, il n'avait pu qu'espionner de loin. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être mieux? Il était maintenant désolé de lui avoir renvoyer sa chemise de nuit car il avait besoin de quelque chose qui sentait comme elle. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de doux et mignon, comme elle. Allant vers le placard qui avait une étoile en or dessus, il l'ouvrit et vit sa collection de vêtements de Rachel provenant de différents évènements. Il prit une robe douce et rose qu'elle avait porté leur d'un enregistrement. Il alla ensuite à son ordinateur et mit la chanson « Get It Right » pour rêver de sa douce Rachel, et ce que se serait d'être chez elle. L'imaginant chanter pour lui alors qu'elle caressait ces cheveux.


	7. Chapter 7

**4 chapitres d'avance ! HOURRA vive les vacances !**

**Vos pensées ?**

**Chapitre 7 – C'est mal pourtant si bien**

Rachel se réveilla et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre; elle se sentait pas les doux draps et son odeur. Elle sentit le citron et le cèdre puis sût où elle était, la chambre de Finn. En regardant autour elle le vit assis dans le noir avec comme lumière son écran d'ordinateur. Les évènements qui étaient arrivés plutôt lui revinrent alors, ce qui lui l'a fit trembler de peur. Elle a du faire trembler le lit aussi, car elle vit Finn tourner sa tête vers elle.

« Rachel, ça va? De quoi as tu besoin? »

Ne pensant pas à ce qu'elle dit elle dit la seule chose qui pût sortir: « toi ». Elle vit que ca qu'elle venait de dire lui montait au cerveau, il se leva et alla vers le lit. Elle remarqua qu'il n'était qu'en short, rien d'autre. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et elle sentit ces larges bras musclés l'encercler. Alors que sa chaleur s'infiltrait dans son corps, elle se sentit se calmer.

Blottie contre son torse et accroché à ses bras, elle voulu resté ainsi. Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Elle se sentait protéger et en sécurité. Il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où elle voulait être. Regardant vers lui, elle vit que ces yeux étaient toujours ternes et sans vie; elle haïssait ça. Elle elle était terrorisée et lui ne montrait pas d'inquiétude. Comment pouvait-il être si froid?

« Finn, s'il te plaît protège-moi. »Gémit-elle, se blottissant plus profondément dans son étreinte. Il avait pût aller en dessous de sa peau, elle l'aurait fait. Alors le regarda à nouveau et vit quelque chose, mais qu'est ce que c'était? Inquiétude, peur, tristesse, avait t-il des sentiments et est ce qu'il les montrait?

Elle entendit sa voix douce et rauque : « J'essaie de te protéger. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger, c'est promis. » En entendant ça et voyant qu'il le pensait vraiment, elle laisse ces émotions prendre le dessus. Le tirant vers le bas, elle plaça ces lèvres sur les siennes, attendent qu'il réponde mais elle le sentit se reculer.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Rachel, c'est mal. Tellement mal. »Elle se fichait d'entendre ces excuses. Elle écrasa ces lèvres sur les siennes, voulant qu'il soit heureux, voulant qu'il lui réponde, et dès qu'elle sentit ses lèvres commencées à bouger, elle sourit contre lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se sentir en sécurité avec ces chaudes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, elle le sentit prendre les devants et il commença à mordiller ces lèvres, et elle adorait ça. Quand sa langue toucha ces lèvres, cherchant l'entrée, elle ouvra sa bouche et immédiatement elle le caressa avec la sienne.

Le gémissement qu'il lâcha était de la musique à ces oreilles. Elle voulait continuer de l'entendre gémir. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour elle. Il était tellement grand, fort et viril et elle petite et délicate pouvait le réduire à faire de petits bruits doux et rauques, ce qui l'a fit se sentir forte et puissante. Elle continua de l'embrasser, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Cette fois par contre, elle voulait l'explorer. Elle apprenait les plaines et les vallées de son visage et de son cou mais elle voulait explorer son torse. Sa poitrine ciselé qu'elle avait déjà vue, et ces tatouages.

Se sentant puissante, elle poussa Finn sur les coussins et elle l'enjamba. Le regardant elle vit ces yeux changés; ils n'étaient plus ternes mais noir d'envie. C'est mieux que rien, non? L'embrassant avec tout ce qu'elle avait, elle se recula un peu commença à descendre vers sa poitrine avec ces lèvres. Elles passèrent sur son suçon qu'elle lui avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer durement, et quand elle laissa sa langue sur son tatouage vers son cœur, elle pût sentir son cœur battre vite. Ce battement était de la musique pour ces oreilles, l'a stimulant. Elle continua de tracer son tatouage, l'embrassant et le suçant alternativement avec chaque tracement, ces ongles caressant ces abdos. Quand elle sentit ces abdos se serrer elle sourit, et retourna vers sa bouche, voulant sentir l'humidité de sa bouche encore.

Elle se perdait en lui, son odeur, son goût, et la sensation de lui sur elle. Dieu, il était parfait; mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il retenait une partie de lui, l'a gardant secrète. Il faisait tout pour la garder en sécurité et elle le savait. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui aujourd'hui. Il l'a protégeait de ce fou, et elle aurait dut le laisser quand il lui disait que c'était inapproprié.

En se réveillant dans ces bras avant alors qu'il l'a berçait avec des larmes dans les yeux l'avait fait se sentir aimée. Ces larmes avaient été la première émotion qu'elle avait vu sortir de lui. Elle avait dût les toucher pour être sure qu'elles étaient réelles. Était-ce horrible de sa part qu'elle soit contente qu'il pleurs? Le mec qui semblait aussi dure que le marbre ne l'était pas. Et la de suite il était définitivement pas froid mais chaud et suant au toucher, et elle était sure qu'elle l'était aussi.

Elle le sentit l'a repoussé, « Stop ». Elle sentit ces émotions remonter à la surface. Elle était fragile et elle était assez grande pour reconnaître, qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il l'a rejette. Elle perdit tout, et tomba sur son lit elle commença à pleurer. Pleins de choses lui vinrent à l'esprit, le stylo, la chemise de nuit, lui, mangeant son sandwich au sirop d'érable, se disputant avec l'organisatrice, lavant la vaisselle, sans sourire, ces yeux sans vie, ces lèvres chaudes et sensuelles. Elle proclamant qu'elle allait le rendre heureux. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

Elle se sentit pousser sur les coussins, son odeur rentrant ces narines, puis entendit une chanson. Il lui chantait une chanson? Quelle chanson... elle l'a connaissait mais ne se rappelait pas du nom. Ouvrant les yeux, elle les plongea dans les siens mais ne dit rien, ils étaient vides. Les doigts de Finn caressaient ces cheveux pendant qu'il chantait; elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais elle n'y arriva pas. Puis, elle se relaxa un peu plus à chaque caresse pour qu'ensuite le sommeil prenne le dessus.

(Changement de point de vue)Qu'est ce qui se passait? Il le faisait à nouveau; embrasser sa cliente. C'était mal; son esprit lui criait d'arrêter mais l'autre partie lui disait que c'était bon et son cœur lui était triste et en conflit. Comment quelqu'un de si petit, qu'il venait juste de rencontrer pouvait lui faire ça? Il avait travaillé si dur pour enterrer ces émotions, les cacher aux autres pour qu'il soit plus compétent, et le voilà qu'il embrassait sa cliente sensuellement et aimant chaque minute. Aimer... non pas aimé. Être son garde du corps lui donnait des sentiments certes mais pas de l'amour. Il ne pouvait plus aimer. C'était impossible. Cette partie de lui était morte avec sa mère.

Sentant sa langue sur ces tatouages, il roula ces yeux, tous ces nerfs en feu. Ces lèvres sur lui, chaudes et humides, un gémissement essaya de l'échapper... « STOP RACH! Arrête s'il te plaît. » Commanda Finn tout en poussant Rachel doucement de lui, même s'il voulait continuer. Voyant la douleur et la trahison dans ces yeux marrons, il voulait l'a reprendre dans ces bras, mais il battu son désire avec toutes les fibres de son corps.

« Rachel, je ne peux pas le faire. Mon boulot est de te protéger, et je ne peux pas si je suis dans une relation avec toi. Je dois rester isolé. » il l'a regarda après qu'il lui ai dit ça et vit des larmes dans ces yeux. Dieu, il avait encore fait pleurer!

« Je...Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa avec toi Finn. Je veux que tu sois heureux avec moi! Je ne suis jamais comme ça, je le jure. J'ai juste, oh merde, je ne sais pas. » Finn regarda juste quand elle mit sa tête entre ces mains. Il n'était jamais très fort avec des filles qui pleuraient.

Il vit Rachel relevait la tête, les larmes coulant sur ces joues:

« Il y a quelque chose avec toi Finn, et j'aimerai tellement savoir ce qu'est ce quelque chose car ça me rend folle. J'ai juste... Ahhh. Je regarde dans tes yeux, et ils sont si ternes et sans vie, et je veux juste voir une étincelle dans ces yeux. Je veux voir de la vie en toit Finn! Je suis tellement désolée... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. »Finn sentit ces mains caressaient ces joues alors qui massait son dos, voulant qu'elle se calme mais voulant aussi l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il l'allongea en regardant ces larmes coulaient et commença à caressait ces cheveux, espérant que le sommeil voudrait venir. L'a voyant se relaxée un peu, il repensa à ce qui le ferai dormir et se rappelant ce que sa mère faisait quand il était énerver il se mit à chanter, « I'll Stand By You » de sa voix douce. Caressant ces cheveux et autorisant ces doigt à caressait son nez il vit que ces yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Il continua alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Quand il sentit ses muscles se détendre et sa respiration se ralentir, il se leva doucement et l'a couvra avec la couverture. Il retourna à son ordinateur pour finir de taper ces notes. Après les avoir envoyé, il resta assis là, se demandant s'il l'a protégeait vraiment. Ben, le mec avait envoyé deux paquets depuis qu'il avait commencé, mais Finn savait que ça allait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'arriver, son travail était de l'a protéger d'une approche physique et il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Mais après les lettres qu'elle avait reçu, il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'essaie de l'approcher de plus près

Regardant Rachel dormir, il sentit pleins de choses autour de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler ce que c'était; ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas ressentis. Regardant toujours, il entendit un léger ronflement traverses ces lèvres, et il se rappela ce qui c'était passé ces deux derniers jours; les bisous, le déjeuner, son invitation au dîner, son rire quand elle l'avait entendu se disputer avec la vieille, sa peur quand elle avait vu le stylo, son regard avec qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, et son sourire magnifique qui rendait les choses simples.

Il retourna à son PC, et regarde son emploi du temps, et ce qu'il allait se passer. La fête au château Marmont n'allait pas être simple, mais il savait qu'il allait être capable de le faire, le château lui était familier. L'interview à la maison aurait été mieux s'il n'y avait pas eu de photographe, mais il allait faire en sorte que Mercedes garde un œil sur lui pour qu'il ne prenne que des photos basiques.

Regardant Rachel endormie sur son lit, il s'imagina allongé à coté d'elle, ces bras autour d'elle pour l'a protéger. Il n'allait pas partager le lit avec elle car ce n'était pas bien. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa un oreiller, une couverture et se fit un petit lit confortable sur le sol à coté de Rachel et essaya de dormir en écoutant ces petits bruits.

Jacob regarda son calendrier. Plus que 5 jours avant d'être chez Rachel. Il avait tellement à préparer. Il avait bouclé une journée pour aller au Spa pour se faire une beauté du visage et de ces cheveux.

Cela allait être une de ces meilleures semaines. A part la journée au Spa, il allait aller à une fête avec des jeux vidéo et Rachel y serait. Il se baladerait dans la pièce pour prendre des photos et avoir un bon accès à elle, peut-être l'a touché. Rien que l'idée de la toucher le fit vibrer de tout son corps. Après, il allait aller à sa maison avec Walt pour l'interview. Il allait rentrer chez elle! Il pourrait marcher, toucher ses affaires, les sentir. Son odeur allait remplir son être. Tout serait parfait.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi lui faire un câlin à la fin de l'interview à la place de se serrer les mains. Le rêve serait qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle tombe follement amoureuse de lui, qu'ils fuient ensemble pour aller sur une île avec des plages pour les nudistes. Elle passerait l'a journée à le caresser, l'embrasser avec son corps et ces lèvres et il l'a laisserait faire ce qu'elle voudrait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Alors qu'il finissait de préparer ces affaires, il alla vers le tiroir avec l'étoile pour regarder aux affaires qui étaient dans le spécial sac plastique. Il voulait penser à une Rachel sexy peut-être avec quelques chose qu'elle portera à Bora Bora, il prit alors une robe avec un très grand décolleté. Il prit une poupée et l'habilla de la robe de Rachel. Il mit ces bras autour des épaules de la poupée, il mit en marche son DVD. Alors qu'il éteignait les lumières, avec ces bras autour de la poupée Rachel, il plaça un baiser sur les lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pas de point de vue de Jacob pour ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Chapitre 8 : Jeux vidéo, cons et menottes**

Rachel était épuisée. Les deux derniers jours elle avait été à Elite 24 pour s'entrainer au self-défense, et au tir à l'arme; elle pensait être une bonne sportive car elle s'entrainait, courait et faisait du yoga mais son coach, Shannon Bieste avait pour but de lui prouver le contraire.

Quand elle regarda Kurt, Rachel voulut mourir de rire mais elle resta sérieuse pour éviter que « The Bieste » ne lui fasse faire à nouveau des pompes et des sprints. L'entraineur de football « The Beiste » comme aimait l'appeler secrètement le trio, semblait pas seulement pouvoir leur mettre une raclée à eux trois mais aussi à tous les policiers de l'État. Elle n'osa même pas regarda Mercedes car elle savait qu'elle allait exploser de rire si elle le faisait.

Pauvre Kurt dont la devise était « chaque moment est une opportunité pour le fashion » s'était montré le premier jour habillé de la tête aux pieds comme un styliste. Malgré ces bruyantes protestations « la sueur ne va pas avec ce déguisement » il avait fini trempé de sueur et ne faisait que protester et jurer contre le coach. Kurt voulait appeler Marc Jacob pour lui dire à quel point c'était honteux et irrespectueux envers ces vêtements de le laisser s'entrainer ainsi. Il arriva quand même le jour suivant avec des vêtements de sport tout en râlant et pestant contre Coach Beiste tout en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'habiller chez Coaches'R Us...

« Coach Bieste, qui à mis en place cet entrainement? Demanda Rachel même si elle savait déjà la réponse.

Entrainement? Je vois plus ça comme de la torture » sniffa Kurt, qui cacha sa tête quand il vit le regard du coach.

_ Ben, après ce qu'il s'est passé Finn voulait vous apprendre les techniques de bases de self défense, et comment tenir et retenir quelqu'un. » Elle prit Kurt pour lui montrer un exemple de prise tout en contenant une respiration normale. Les armes sont aussi importantes c'est pour cela que vous avez deux jours d'entrainement au lieu d'un seul.

_ Oh le géant voulait nous torturer pendant deux jours, hein? Répondit Kurt de son humour noir, tout en essayant de passez le coach par dessus son épaule, ce qui cause à Beiste de soulever un sourcil.

_ Kurt, Finn à seulement demandé ceci pour la sécurité de Rachel et le fait que nous soyons toujours avec elle nous avions besoin de le savoir aussi. Est ce que ça te paraît logique Kurt? Dit Mercedes avec un regard « ne me contredit si tu ne veut pas voir ta collection Gucci détruite ».

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne suis juste pas une personne qui aime la sueur. Ça détruit ma couleur de peau. » Gémit Kurt tandis que le coach le relâchait.

En même temps, Rachel vit le garçon à la crête qu'elle avait vu le tout premier jour rentrer avec eux dans la salle de gym.

« Hey Coach comment se passe l'entrainement? Miss Berry, Miss Jones, Princess. » Sans attendre de réponse, il hocha le tête et sorti de la pièce avant de rerentrer sa tête avec un appareil photo « Hey Princesse, dit cheese! Je dois ajouter cette photo à celle que Finn à déjà de toi! » Il claqua le porte alors que Kurt lui lançait un verre d'eau à la figure.

Kurt leva ces mains d'indignation:

« Okay! Il vous appelle par vos prénoms et moi je me fait appeler Princesse? Sérieux? On est en 2012! Et Finn avait promis qu'il ne montrera à personne cette horrible photo de moi! Gémit-il tout en s'asseyant pour bouder.

_ Ne te met pas dans tout ces états, c'est Puck, il est comme ça depuis le collège. Il n'est pas dangereux et très loyal. C'est pour cela qu'il est avec nous.

Ça attira l'intérêt de Rachel:

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par c'est pour ça qu'il est avec nous?

_ Finn l'a amené tout comme Sam, Artie, Santana, Mike et moi. Il avait besoin de personne qu'il connaissait bien et qui pourrait faire le travail qu'il voulait correctement. »dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si l'information n'était pas importante.

Mercedes posa la question dont ils mourraient tous de savoir la réponse:

« Pourquoi Finn amènerai des personnes si c'est Miss Sylvester qui dirige la compagnie et que Finn est seulement un garde du corps.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas Sue qui dirige la compagnie, elle s'occupe juste du bureau et de celui qu'il y a à New York avec l'aide de Becky Jackson. Finn à en effet commencé et dirige cette compagnie, mais il voulait quelqu'un avec un entrainement militaire et la capacité de terrorisé les clients pour s'en occuper; Sue est parfaite pour ça. Elle ne vous a pas encore hurlé dessus avec son mégaphone? Ils l'a regardèrent tous les trois en secouant la tête d'un non, et avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

_ C'est bien ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas encore de problème. Si Finn envoi dans son rapport que vous n'avez pas suivi ces ordres, Sue va venir où que vous soyez et vous ridiculisez devant tout le monde avec son mégaphone. Soyez content qu'elle n'est plus le droit d'utiliser sa corne. Le pire c'est quand elle le fait par le téléphone. Un client a été sourd temporairement car elle avait utilisé sa corne à travers le téléphone; car le client se disputait avec elle; du coup Finn a mis un holà à tout ça et a enfermé la corne.

Cela conclut l'entrainement et pour Rachel lui apporta des informations utiles sur son garde du corps qui elle savait prenait des distances avec elle. Elle savait qu'il faisait toujours sont travail, mais leurs interactions étaient minimales, il lui parlait seulement quand elle posait une question, et évitait tout contact physique. Au déjeuner, dès qu'il voyait que tout le monde avait fini, il prenait vite les tasses pour les laver même si Kurt continuait de mâcher ces œufs tout en suivant son plat. Il ne l'a regardait même plus dans les yeux. Si elle lui parlait il regardait par terre ces chaussures, ou à coté de sa tête.

Le deuxième jour, quand il leur avait apporté le repas, elle l'avait coincé pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait continué de regarder par terre, répondant par monosyllabes. Quand elle avait essayé de poser sa main sur son bras il s'était dérobé. Avait-elle vraiment tout gâché à cause de ce qui s'était passé? Ne voulant pas le pousser elle le laissa seul, même si elle se sentait horrible de la peine qu'elle lui avait causée.

Assise sur son lit, elle regarda les trois ensemble que Kurt et Mercedes lui avait prit pour le repas de charité des jeux vidéos. Ne connaissant rien aux jeux vidéos, surtout ceux avec de la guerre, elle avait besoin d'un avis masculin, celui de Kurt ne comptait pas; de plus, il était surement en train de se faire masser. Entendant ces bruits de pas dans la cuisine elle appela :

« Finn, tu peux venir dans ma chambre s'il te plaît? J'ai besoin de ton opinion sur quelque chose. »Elle essaya de sembler innocente. Elle entendit ces pas se rapprocher et souri contente qu'il vienne.

Finn s'arrêta à la porte, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Allez Finn. Je ne mords pas et j'ai besoin que tu regarde ces ensembles. Je n'y connais rien aux jeux vidéo, donc lequel serait le mieux pour la fête? Elle le regarda avec toute la sincérité qui lui restait.

Elle souri quand elle vit masser le dos de son cou alors qu'il regardait ces vêtements. Elle réalisa que c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il pensait ou qu'il était nerveux, ce qu'elle trouva mignon. « Comme c'est le lancement de quelque chose, il va y avoir des télévisions, des consoles dans toutes la place donc tu pourras jouer alors il te faut quelque chose de confortable. J'aime bien celui avec le short en jean. »Elle souri car elle voulait prendre celui-ci au début.

« Bon choix, Finn. Je serai prête à partir dans une heure. » Avec ça, elle le vit sortir de la chambre et son cœur se serra. Ces yeux étaient toujours ternes, et elle se rappela Kurt l'appeler Frankenteen plutôt quand il s'était accrocher avec Finn et qu'il ne pouvait pensez à rien d'autre à dire. Ce surnom lui allait bien. Il était le monstre, qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, sans vie, évitant toute sorte de bonnes choses ou de joie. Comme Frankenstein, mais au moins dans le film, le monstre essayait de vivre et de trouver son bonheur là où Finn n'essayait même pas. Tant qu'il ne l'a jetait pas dans un étang, ça ira au moins.

Une heure plus tard, Rachel sortie de sa chambre, prête à partir et s'étant préparer toute seule. Pauvre Kurt était épuisé de ce qui lui avait fait subir Coach Beiste et elle ne pouvait pas le torturer plus. Comme c'était une petite fête, elle s'était faite une queue de cheval, et avait bouclé les bouts. Elle marcha vers Finn et s'arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde. Il était là en jeans avec des tennis marron et une sorte de chemise blanche avec aussi une paire de Ray-Ban. Il était magnifique et elle savait que toutes les filles de la fête allaient être sur lui, et elle lui dit ça.

« Non elles ne le seront pas Rachel, car je serais autour de toi pour faire en sorte que personne ne s'approche de trop prêt, surtout puisque ce se sera très simple pour ton harceleur de t'approcher. »Dit Finn très sérieusement. Rachel soupira intérieurement, pensant que les larmes et l'envie qu'elle avait vu dans ces yeux n'avaient été qu'un mirage.

Emmener Rachel à la fête était une expérience intéressante pour Finn. Lui et ses amis jouaient tous aux jeux vidéos, mais il avait vite apprit que ce n'était pas le cas de Rachel.

« Pourquoi va tu as une fête de jeux vidéos si tu ne joue même pas?

_ Car j'ai parlé à la compagnie pour qu'elle donne des jeux de musique et des de danses pour les écoles des cités pour permettre aux élèves de chanter et faire des exercices avec les jeux de danses. Comme il le faut, je peux aller à leur soirée pour vanter les vertus de leurs jeux et la générosité qu'ils ont de donner ces jeux et ces consoles. Ils font de bonnes ventes et ma fondation peut continuer de donner cela aux élèves même s'ils n'ont pas de professeur. C'est gagnant-gagnant des deux cotés. »Dit Rachel avec son sourire qui pourrait faire brûler le soleil.

_ Tu sais que tu es une célébrité très intéressante? Je n'ai jamais eu de clients aussi gentilles, t'es vraiment une personne cool Rachel Berry. Il espérait la voir sourire à nouveau.

_ Merci Finn Hudson mais je dirai que tu as trainé avec les mauvaises célébrités. Au moins, mes amis connus pense comme moi et veulent donner comme nous sommes chanceux d'être où nous sommes. Pour moi ça à toujours été les arts. Mes papas m'ont toujours donné ce dont j'avais besoin ou ce que je voulais. Si je voulais leçons de chants, de danses ou de théâtre ils faisaient en sorte que je les aient. Donc j'ai besoin de le rendre. Laisser les enfants qui ont le même rêve que moi avoir une chance de briller. Je tiens même un show chaque année. Tu devrais venir c'est vraiment bien. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait Finn l'a regarda et sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. Ces yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient devenues un peu roses et elle avait un immense sourire. Il aimait... Il appréciait comment était Rachel lorsqu'elle était excité à propos de quelque chose. C'était mieux que de voir la peur dans ces yeux.

Arriver à la fête, il se mit en ligne et laissa le portier prendre le volant. Prêt à partir et à se mettre à coté de la voiture Finn vit Rachel baisser sa fenêtre: « Viens t'assoir à coté de moi. Tu es ridicule à marcher à coté de la voiture. Tu ne fais pas parti des services secrets tu sais. » Comme il savait qu'elle avait raison, il s'assit à coté d'elle jusqu'à ce que se soit au tour de Rachel. Quand le portier ouvrit la porte, Finn vit les flashs des appareils, pensant qu'il était quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il prit la main de Rachel pour l'aider à sortir et dès qu'elle dut dehors il y eu une explosion de flashs.

Finn resta à coté d'elle, lorsqu'elle dit ces interviews et parlait de combien la compagnie donnait pour aider les écoles. Finn devait admettre qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit elle mettait en valeur la compagnie et sa fondation. Il resta et l'écouté ébahi. Elle était tellement professionnelle, gracieuse et charmante. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être toujours comme ça? Et il savait que c'était réel.

Il décida de marcher le long des photographes pour vérifier qu'ils avaient tous leurs pass. Un attira son attention, Jacob Ben Israel, le mec faisait peur avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux. Il prit une photo de lui et Finn commença à faire des recherches mais son appareil perdit le signal, il le mit donc de coté pour quand il y aurait un signal plus fort.

Regardant toujours Rachel, il l'a vit qu'elle commencer à marcher vers ses fans. Elle ne lui avait pas dit! Il courra vers elle, attrapa son bras et lui chuchota:

« Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu allait faire ça! Cela peut-être dangereux.

Elle ne le regardait pas et garda son faux sourire quand elle lui répondit,

_ Oui mais j'ai besoin de voir mes fans et montrer que je tiens à eux donc tu restes et fait ton boulot Hudson!

_ D'accord mais je reste dans ton espace personnel jusqu'à ce que tu rentre. » Dit Finn essayant de ne pas sembler énerver. Et comme il l'avait dit, il resta coller à elle tandis qu'elle signait des autographes, prenait des photos et parlait aux gens. Finn savait qu'être méchant avec les fans ne marchait pas. Quand un fan voulait trop la toucher il prenait donc gentiment son poignet et disait non de la tête. Peut-être que c'était à cause de taille personne n'essaya de la toucher.

Quand Rachel finit de rencontrer ces fans, il voulait l'emmener vers l'hôtel, il mit donc sa main sur son dos et la guida vers la porte. Il ferma les yeux pendant une minute quand il pensa à sa main sur son dos. La chaleur qui lui monta au bras, le relaxa. Quand ils entrèrent, Finn vit l'immense télé avec le jeu qui jouait déjà dessus avec autour de confortable chaises. Finn vit plusieurs clients parler. Il hocha la tête à la sécurité pour l'évènement, les connaissant car c'était des compagnies rivales.

Rachel s'assit au bar, commandant quelque chose que Finn ne pouvait pas voir, mais quand il vit le barman lui tendre un verre très rose, il plaça sa main sur la sienne, ce qui lui envoya d'ailleurs de la chaleur à travers tout son corps. Il vit ces yeux pleins de questions, il battit l'envie de sourire. Sourire montrait la faiblesse. « Seulement quelques jours auparavant tu m'as dit de ne plus te laisser boire tout ce qui était rose, donc je fais ce que tu m'as demandé.

Il l'entendit rire de ce magnifique rire, et il essaya vraiment de ne pas sourire.

_ Je te promets que c'est le seul que je prendrai. Après je ne prendrai que de l'eau avec du citron, d'accord? » Hochant la tête, il accepta un verre d'eau et resta à coté d'elle lorsqu'elle marchant dans la salle, saluant des amis, des ennemis et des gens dont elle n'avait aucun idée de qui ça pouvait être. Finn l'admira alors qu'elle se baladait tout en étant la star Holywoodienne parfaite.

Regardant un peu de loin, Finn l'a vit s'assoir à coté d'un acteur ou d'un musicien. Oh, qui était-ce...merde... Il le connaissait des sites peoples. Finn ne se rappelait plus, mais il regarde le gars montrer à Rachel comment jouer au jeu. Il regarda le jeu, et sa lui rappela des souvenirs quand il guidait ces hommes à travers le terrain. Finn souri intérieurement quand il vit quelques personnes croire qu'elles étaient des personnes qu'elles n'étaient pas. Ils ne savaient ce que c'est de devoir courir sur des centaines de mètres pour sauver sa vie.

Voyant Rachel se levait, il l'a regarda marcher et fut surprit quand il comprit qu'elle marchait vers lui.

« Tu veux jouer?

_ Je travail je ne joue pas. Mon travail est de garder un œil sur toi rappelle toi?

_ Et si je reste juste derrière toi pendant que tu joues? Tout ces mecs être super fort à tirer et tout. Pourquoi ne leur montre tu pas ce que c'est un vrai héros?

Finn remarqua qu'elle avait un autre verre rose dans sa main et que son autre main était sur son avant bras la serrant doucement.

_ Comment as tu eu un nouveau verre Rachel?

_ Oh John me l'a prit, mais je te jure que c'est mon dernier. Ils sont faibles de toute façon. Je ne suis pas bourrée. Je parle et marche correctement. Allez Finn, vit un petit peu. Montre leur ce qu'un vrai homme peut faire. » Maintenant elle caressait son avant bras de haut en bas, le faisait trembler.

Haussant les épaules, il autorisa Rachel à l'emmener vers une des télés pour la compétition. Il regarda quand elle parla au gérant des jeux et vit un des joueurs partir. Le garçon lui montra les différents boutons et comment fonctionnait l'arme. Il entendit ensuite quelque chose qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre. Une forte mais très jolie voix « Tout le monde s'il vous plaît! Un vrai héros, un ancien marine va jouer à ce jeux vidéo. Tout ceux qui penses savoir ce qu'est la guerre, regarder et apprenez. » Finn regarde vers Rachel, et vit qu'elle buvait de l'eau avec un regard fière.

Finn l'a regarda quand elle fit comme elle avait dit et se mit à coté de lui vers la télévision. Finn attendit le décompte du début de jeu et vit pleins de gens se mettre autour de lui et de son adversaire. Quand ça arriva à 1, Finn et Jimmy commencèrent le combat. Un moment plus tard alors que le jeu continuait, Finn se concentra seulement sur le jeu, comme quand il est en mission et avait pour but de la finir.

Quand le jeu finit, Finn avait facilement battu Jimmy Kimmel. Il vit Rachel avec un grand sourire alors qu'il serra la main de son adversaire Jimmy, quelque chose qui n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie.

En regardant autour Finn avait perdu Rachel des yeux. Il chercha parmi la foule. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir jouer. Il vit son sac sur le bar et un photographe assit à coté. C'était celui qui avait beaucoup de cheveux. Il s'approcha et lui demanda :

« As-tu vous mon amie? Finn vit de la peur dans les yeux du garçon.

_ N-non monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était à coté de la compétition et John Mayer marchait vers elle. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Si je l'a voit je lui dirai que vous l'a cherché. »

Les yeux de Finn scannaient toujours la pièce à la recherche de la petite brune qui sentait le lila et le citron. Il alla vers un des agents de sécurité pour lui demande s'il pouvait demander avec sa radio aux autres agents s'ils avaient vu Rachel Berry. Finn commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la fête sans lui, et le mec avec les cheveux a dit qu'il l'avait vu avec John Mayer. Rachel n'avait-elle pas dit que John lui avait donné un cocktail rose? C'était un grand joueur John.

Il continua ces recherches dans les coins les plus sombres, se rappelant que c'était là que les joueurs aimaient emmener les femmes. Il alla vers une petite pièce couleur camouflage et entendit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

« John, j'ai dit non. Je ne suis pas intéresser et je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne couche pas. »

Finn voyait rouge quand il commença à marcher vers la pièce, sa rage se transformant en explosion nucléaire quand il entendit:

« Hey, coucher avec John Mayer est un honneur. C'est gagnant-gagnant. Je peux te faire passer un très bon moment et ta réputation sera au top comme tu seras sur tout les magasines people. Et tous les articles sont bons pour le business bébé. »

En entendant la manière dont ce connard parlait à Rachel, Finn perdit tout son contrôle. Il n'était plus son garde du corps mais plus comme un amoureux très jaloux et protecteur. Sortant de derrière la cloison, il vit Rachel essayer vainement de s'éloigner de la main de John Mayer et ça le rendit fou. Il prit Rachel des mains de ce con, et l'a sécurisa derrière lui. Il attrapa le musicien par la gorge, le levant facilement contre le mur avec une main.

« Mec, Putain! Trouve-toi ta propre meuf!

_ Rachel a dit non. C'est quoi ton problème? Ta mère ne t'a pas appris le respect envers les femmes? Elle a dit non et non ça veut dire non. T'a compris? » Il le regarda avec un regard d'acier, parlant d'une voix douce mais morte.

Toujours coller au mur, les yeux de John allèrent vers Rachel.

« Ben, peut-être qu'elle devra arrêter de me narguer et de porter un ensemble comme ça. Son cul prit pour être serré. Elle me supplie de la prendre.

Calmement Finn lâcha John sur le sol, et lui lança son poing en pleins dans son visage, envoyant John par terre, « Ne reparle plus jamais de Rachel comme ça. » rugit Finn, faisait peur à Rachel, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi avant.

Vérifiant que Rachel était bien en sécurité, il se mit en mode défense attendant que le mec lui coure après. Et bien sur l'idiot se mit à crier « Hey! J'ai un spectacle demain! » Le musicien essaya de sauter sur Finn, mais toutes les années d'entrainements payèrent; Finn tendit sa jambe ce qui fit tomber John sur le sol. Aussi vite il était à nouveau debout.

« Enfin bref, elle aurait trop été une prude. Une perte de temps. »

Finn en avait assez. Il ne voulait pas sa battre mais la il était à un tout nouveau niveau d'énervement. Tu ne traite pas et ne parle pas à une femme comme ça, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi spéciale que Rachel. Comme John chercha Finn à nouveau, il lui envoya un coup dans la gorge ce qui cause à John d'avoir un problème pour respirer et il lui en envoya un autre dans le nez. Il entendit craquer les cartilages. Debout devant un musicien qui saignait Finn pointa son doigt vers lui:

« Si je te revois près de Rachel encore une fois, je te promets que tu va être dans un pire état que celui dans lequel tu es maintenant. »

Il se retourna pour être sur que Rachel allait bien, et quand il l'a regarda il sentit 4 bras le bloquer par derrière.

« Whoaa, qu'est ce qui se passe? » Il enleva ces yeux de Rachel pour voir que deux hommes en uniforme le tenaient.

« Monsieur, vous êtes arrêté pour assaut.» annoncèrent les deux agents, pendant qu'ils lui mettaient les menottes sur ces poignets ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

« Attendez. Je suis son garde du corps et je protégeais ma cliente. J'ai mon identification et ma licence dans mon porte feuille. Dieu, est ce que ça lui arrivait vraiment à lui? Il n'avait jamais été dans une bagarre comme ça en trois ans de travail. C'était embarrassant pour lui, mais sa seule préoccupation était de savoir comment allait Rachel.

_ Je m'en fiche Monsieur. On vous emmène au poste.

_ Est ce que je peux au moins donner mon portable à mon amie pour que rien ne lui arrive? Les officiers se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Rachel mon téléphone est dans ma poche avant, appelle Sue et dit lui se qui c'est passé. Elle saura ce qu'il faut faire, d'accord? »Alors que Rachel s'approcha de lui, il vit de la colère et de la peur dans ces yeux. Il savait que sa colère était pour lui, et il baissa la tête car il avait laissé ces émotions prendre le dessus. Il sentit un officier prendre le portable de sa poche pour le donner à Rachel.

Alors qu'il était guidé vers la sortie, Finn ne regarda personne ayant honte de lui même pour avoir échoué dans son travail. Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, Finn vit Rachel dehors, regardant durement la voiture tout en étant au téléphone, les paparazzis autour d'elle pour prendre des photos. Tout ce que Finn pouvait faire était rester derrière assis, et prier pour que Sue fasse vite.

Deux heures plus tard Finn était assis seul dans une cellule. Il se demandait pourquoi il était isolé ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de grave. Il avait juste fermé la bouche d'un musicien plusieurs fois nominé. Finn souri. Il n'avait jamais aimé comment il chantait de toute façon. Puis, repensant à l'endroit où il était, son sourire s'effaça; il était en prison. Qu'aurait dit sa mère si elle avait été là? Finn pouvait voir son visage déçu et rien que c'était penser le fit être encore plus honteux. Mais dès qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir, il vit pourquoi il était isolé. Rentrant dans la pièce il y avait une très énervée Rachel Berry et derrière elle, une Sue Sylvester en colère. Ne savant pas ce qui allait se apsser Finn ne bougea pas et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Finn Hudson, lève-toi de suite pour que je puisse trouver le meilleur moyen de... »Commença Sue qui fut arrêter par Finn qui se leva.

« Non c'est bon Sue, je sais déjà les règles de la compagnie et je suis viré. N'importe qu'elle garde du corps qui se fait arrêter et de suite viré et je ne fait pas exception à la règle.

« La compagnie t'appartient Finn, tu ne peux pas virer le propriétaire. Finn regarda Rachel se demandant comment elle avait découvert ça.

_ Je ne peux pas me virer moi même mais Sue j'ai besoin que tu trouve un nouveau garde du corps pour Miss Berry. Je ne fais pas mon travail si je me fais arrêter.

_ Tu veux que Puck...?

_ Ola non jamais. Puck n'est pas autorisé à garder des filles. Je préfère Sam ou Coach les deux feront …

Entendant un claquement de pieds sur le sol, les deux gardes du corps regardèrent la brune qui avait l'air furieuse.

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur le choix de mon garde du corps?

Sue répondit : Non, non pas vraiment.

Rachel se leva du haut de son mètre 59 et regarda Sue droit dans les yeux:

« Si je l'ai car je dépense une fortune pour ma sécurité, donc soit Finn reste mon garde du corps soit j'annule mon contrat et cherche une autre société. Et je vais le faire. Mon histoire le prouve. Soit Finn soit je quittes. » C'était sur que Rachel avait l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Finn et Sue se regardèrent. C'était une nouvelle situation pour tout les deux. Finn n'avait jamais été arrêté et Sue n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête. Regardant d'abord vers Rachel puis vers Finn, Sue dit doucement:

« Okay Rachel, Finn reste ton garde du corps. Tu as raison tu as le droit de choisir et comme tu es apparemment devenue très confortable autour de Finn tu peux le garder, Diva. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas attendre dehors le temps que je règle tout ça? » Finn regarda Rachel sortir et se tourna vers Sue pour lui demander:

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça Sue? Tu sais ma politique et je suis sérieusement dans la merde. J'ai peut être explosé la pomme d'Adam de John quand je l'ai frappé dans la gorge.

_ Tant mieux je ne supportais les têtes qu'il faisait. Mais Finn, je le fait pour une autre raison. Tu as laissé tes émotions prendre le dessus et a réagit. J'ai besoin que tu reste accrocher à cette émotion, et si cette bruyante petite Diva te faire ressentir quelque chose alors tu va rester avec elle. Nous avons tous attendu des années pour te voir ressentir quelque chose. Je sais que la mort des tes hommes ont commencé à te faire sombrer Finn, mais quand ta mère est morte tu es mort avec elle. Tu ne souri pas. Tu ne rigole pas. Tu n'es plus paresseux. Au lycée tu étais le plus généreux et loyal garçon et maintenant tu es juste une pierre froide. Tu es un robot Finn et personne n'aime te voir comme ça. Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été capable de recruter autant de nous quand tu as commencé la compagnie? Parce que nous voulions garder un œil sur toi; on tient à toi Finn et nous voulons te voir vivre à nouveau.

Finn l'interrompit quand il assimila tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Tu me haïssais au lycée.

_ Non je haïssais que tu fasses parti du Glee club avec Schuester et ces éternels cheveux bouclés; mais nous étions tous les deux d'accord que tu étais un mec bien, destiné à de grandes choses. Tu a joint les Marines et a sauvé des vies avec toutes les missions que tu as faites mais tu as changé. Quand tu es rentré, tu n'étais plus aussi optimiste comme tu avais l'habitude de l'être. La lumière de tes yeux était un peu terne mais quand ta mère a été tuée tu as tout perdu. Tes yeux sont ternes, sans vie. Pas de sourire pas de rire. Ta voix est douce et plate au lieu d'être forte et robuste. Ca nous manque Finn. Sais tu que en plus de nos rendez vous pour parler de nos clients nous avons un rendez vous pour parler sur toi. On se fait du souci pour toi. C'est comme si tu ne voulais plus vivre et être heureux.

_ Coach Sylvester...

_ Non Finn, une chose que nous avons tous remarqué est que cette Diva semble mettre quelque chose en toi. On ne sait pas quoi encore mais elle le fait, on veut donc te laisser plus longtemps avec elle. On veut l'ancien Finn.

_ Coach, parce que j'ai laissé mes émotions sortir, j'ai des problèmes avec la justice. Je n'ai pas besoin d'émotions, j'ai juste besoin de mon travail et de protéger Rachel Berry, c'est tout. Et comme techniquement je suis ton patron, on abandonne cette discussion, parce que je veux juste foute le camp d'ici. En passant, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette tasse? demanda Finn en regardant une tasse familière rouge et blanche.

_ Un slushie à la cerise. Je me suis dit que si tu me saoulais trop et faisait trop ton têtu je te le lancerai à la figure comme avant pour te ramener sur terre. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin. T'a soif? » Sur ça, Finn sorti de prison avec Sue et Rachel une fois que Sue est payée la caution.

« As tu appelé un transporteur?

_Oui, ils ont un truc pour faire en sorte d'effacer tous les numéros et tout. Je dois aller en cherche une nouveau demain.

_ As tu perdu autre chose à part ton portable?

_ Rien d'important juste des trucs basiques. Pas ma carte d'identité. Je ne l'a prend jamais comme je ne conduit pas, donc juste mon portable. » Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la maison de Rachel en silence. Finn regarda à l'arrière et vit son regard déçu ce qui le fit se sentir horrible.

Entrant dans la maison, Finn regarda Rachel marcher silencieusement vers sa chambre, laissant Finn seul dans la cuisine. Il sorti de l'eau du frigo et s'assit pour regarder la piscine noir dans le jardin et repenser à ce qui c'était passer à la fête. Le pire avait été d'entendre la manière dont le chanteur parlait et touchait Rachel.

De colère il frappa son poing contre la table et regarda la porte de la chambre de Rachel, et il sut qu'il devait lui dire pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, et tapa doucement. Il entendit un faible « entre » et ouvra la porte pour l'a voir avec rien sauf un large t-shirt sur elle. Elle enlevait son maquillage. Il ravala sa salive, et s'avança pour s'assoir sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et respira son odeur, forçant ces émotions à se calmer et regarda Rachel à travers son miroir pour rencontrer son regard.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été professionnel à la fête. Quand je ne te trouvai pas je me suis inquiété et après j'ai entendu John Mayer te parler comme ça, et je l'ai vu te toucher aussi, et ce regard dans ces yeux, je me suis perdu. J'étais fou. J'ai été élevé par ma mère et elle m'a appris à avoir un grand respect pour les femmes, et il n'en avait pas. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air effrayé, c'était trop. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassé à la fête. J'espère que les autres personnes n'étaient pas trop énervées...

Il la vit secouer ces longs cheveux de haut en bas.

_ En fait, ils ont trouvé qu'il jouait au con toute la soirée, allant voir toutes les femmes, donc ils étaient secrètement contents qu'un ex Marine lui montre les bonnes manières. Et je suis contente que ta mère t'es appris le respect des femmes; c'est surement à cause de cela que tu es un excellent garde du corps Finn. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un pour me défendre avant. » Elle avait ce sourire sur son visage qui faisait que tout allait mieux.

« De rien Rachel mais je faisais mon travail. » Il l'a vit se lever pour venir s'assoir à coté de lui. Il ravala durement sa salive quand il vit que son t-shirt lui permettait de voir ces cuisses. Il regarda à ces douces lèvres et ces yeux grands ouvert et se sentant encore très mal à cause de comment elle avait été traité plutôt il fit l'impensable. Il se baissa et l'embrassa doucement sur ces lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme un bisou chaud et dur comme les nuits précédentes mais un doux bisou pour explorer. Il voulait la connaître et lui faire faire de jolis petits bruits.

Il traça ces lèvres avec son doigt, autorisant son doigt à devenir une part du bisou. C'était et doux et pleins d'amour et qui fit mal au cœur de Finn tellement le sentiment était fort. Il s'éloigna et l'a regarda dans les yeux pour voir quelque chose qu'il avait peur de voir. Il se leva, l'a regarda une dernière fois et sorti de la chambre sans un mot avec de l'envie de les yeux de Rachel et peut-être une lumière dans les siens.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 – Soirée Piscine

Rachel était trop prête et excitée pour cette journée. Elle avait commencé à organisé cette soirée depuis un moment; avant qu'il y est des histoires avec ces fans. Rachel adorait faire des soirées piscines, elle passait un bon moment avec ses amis, de la nourriture et la piscine.

Rachel passa beaucoup de temps avec Mercedes et Kurt pour tout préparer pour la fête. Elle avait une liste d'invités pour ses amis, ses collègues et un ou deux ennemis. Rachel vivait avec la notion « garde tes amis près et tes ennemis encore plus près », et il y en avait quelques uns qu'elle avait invités par politesse. Ils avaient passé autant de temps sur la nourriture que chacun allait préparer. Bien sur, ça aidait que Rachel sache bien cuisiner car ça allait plus vite. C'est pour cela que personne ne refusait de venir à une invitation de Rachel Berry; même s'il y avait pleins de stars la fête restait normale et sympa comme Rachel.

Elle s'était déjà mise dans son premier maillot de bain de la journée. A la fin elle aurait changé surement 5 fois, mais elle s'en fichait car elle détestait s'assoir mouillé. Elle passa une chemise et son chapeau puis marcha vers une des compagnies qu'elle avait employées pour l'occasion et qui était en train de mettre des tables et des chaises pour les invités. C'était un ajout qu'elle faisait pour que les gens soient confortables et se sentent à l'aise.

Elle remarqua Finn qui gardait un œil sur les hommes qui rangeaient tout cela. Il était entouré d'hommes de sécurité avec une feuille à la main tout en leur parlant. Rachel le regarda debout. Il ressemblait à un leader même s'il portait un short kaki et un t-shirt bleu marine. Elle donnerai tout pour voir son sourire. Oui elle pensait qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

Elle secoua la tête et rougit un peu. Elle réajusta son chapeau et se dirigea où Finn et quelques hommes étaient. Elle nota qu'elle les avait tous au moins rencontrer une fois. Elle vit celui qui rendait fou Kurt c'est à dire Puck, le blond Sam, celui en chaise roulante Artie, Coach Beiste et celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, un grand asiatique. Ils portaient tous un short bleu et un t-shirt gris, avec une casquette sur laquelle il y avait le logo de leur compagnie. Même Artie était pareil.

Elle entendit Finn dire d'un ton doux:

« Okay Puck tu peux y aller. Tu vérifie toutes les invitations et les cartes d'identité. Rachel les a informés que s'ils n'avaient pas leur carte d'identité ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer et il n'y a pas d'exception. Compris Puck? Je m'en fou si une starlette te plaît ou a de beaux seins elle ne peux pas rentrer sauf si son nom est sur la liste avec une carte d'identité. Si tu ne le fait pas je te mets dans un bus pour que tu retourne à Lima, compris?

Rachel cacha son rire quand elle vit le mec à la crête ravaler sa salive et hocher la tête.

_ Artie tu seras dans ma chambre et tu surveilleras les micros ainsi que les caméras. Si tu veux partir envoie un sms à quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te remplacer.

Finn regarda tout ces employés qui hochèrent la tête en même temps.

_ Coach, Sam et Mike vous serez sur le terrain pour surveiller. Faite en sorte que le périmètre est sur toutes les 40 minutes, surtout le long des arbres. C'est une place où quelqu'un pourrait se cacher. Échanger de secteurs toutes les 90 minutes. Une personne doit être à coté de la piscine tout le temps. Puck tu seras à l'arrière je veux te voir loin des filles en bikini et tu sais pourquoi.

_ Et toi Finn? Qu'est ce que tu va faire? Bronzer et mater toutes les filles? Demanda Puck

_ Tais-toi Puckerman! Je garde toujours un œil sur Rachel et les autres. Même si elle veux que je se soit mon jour de congé, ça ne le sera pas. Si tu as besoin de moi appelle-moi j'aurais toujours mon portable. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle écoutait Finn. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas prendre son jour mais bon elle voulait qu'il s'amuse un peu, même pour un petit moment.

Comment tout le monde avait reçu les ordres, Rachel marcha vers Finn et le tapota sur l'épaule, le surprenant et le faisait gémir.

'Oh désolée Finn j'ai oublié. Désolée. » Rachel caressa la zone où elle lui avait fait mal et son cerveau lui rappela comment il avait eu cette marque.

Le soir après son interview avec People Magasine, Rachel avait décidé d'emmener tout le monde au restaurant, Bocuse. Ça avait était une soirée agréable et quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison, chacun avait été à sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit.

Les yeux de Rachel se bloquèrent quand elle se rappela la vision du dos de Finn couvert de sang et son regard en peine qu'il essayait de cacher. En regardant par terre elle avait vu ce qui lui avait fait cela. Punaises. Des centaines étaient piquées sur son dos et sur son cou.

Rachel avait senti le sang lui quitter le visage quand elle pensa qu'elle devait enlever toutes les punaises de son dos. Quand elle le fit, le sang coula encore plus et elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour rester calme pendant qu'elle le nettoyait. Elle avait voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital mais il avait refusé. Cette nuit là, elle l'avait aidé à se coucher et s'était inquiété de lui et de sa douleur alors elle avait dormi sur sa chaise, pour se réveiller à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Elle sortir de son souvenir et le regarda, « Finn peux tu m'aider à sortir un peu de nourriture. Kurt et Mercedes sont en train de finir et préparer les verres. Les invités vont être là bientôt.

_ D'accord! Allez tous à vos postes. Puck aide Artie à rentrer dans la maison et prend ton PC pour la liste des invités. Rester hydrater il va faire chaud dehors aujourd'hui.

Finn commença a aller vers la maison.

_ Finn! Attends-moi. Tu dois m'aider! Rachel du courir pour le rattraper et attrapa son bras pour le ralentir et le baisser un peu. Hey, c'est ton jour de congé. Il y a pleins de garde ici pour protéger les invités et moi, donc prend un peu de bon temps. Qui sait peut-être que tu souriras un peu? » Essaya Rachel pour le taquiner un peu mais ça ne semble pas marcher.

Elle savait qu'il était tendu à cause de l'incident des punaises, car il avait mis des caméras dans toutes les pièces sauf la salle de bain, pour savoir qui rentrait et sortait. Marchant dans le noir, vers la cuisine, Rachel regarda Finn qui salua Mercedes et Kurt, et qui ébouriffa même les cheveux de Kurt au passage ce qui d'ailleurs lui valu une claque de Kurt. Même s'il restait tendu c'était sympa de le voir se lâcher un peu. Il n'y avait toujours pas de sourire ou de lumières dans ces yeux mais c'était un bon début.

Elle prit des bols dans ces bras et lui aussi et i marchèrent vers le salon pour poser les différents plats. Rachel le regarda poser les plats sur la table et arranger les choses pour que ce soit plus beau et elle souri car c'était étonnant de voir un si grand et dur garçon pouvant être capable de faire de délicates choses. Rachel pouvait imaginer Finn faire cela tout le temps, faire de petites fêtes et préparer les choses ensemble pour leur amis. Elle secoua la tête; ce n'était juste qu'un rêve d'adolescente.

La fête se passait bien. Rachel passait du bon temps. Rachel était contente jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces ennemis arrive, Quinn Fabray. Quinn était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, blonde, corps américain et elle était apparu dans quelques films. Elle était tout ce dont les hommes rêvaient et ça rendait Rachel nerveuse. Rachel l'a regarda du bar alors que Quinn s'avançait vers la piscine dans un bikini jaune qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Rachel regarda à son propre maillot. Elle avait un truc pour les choses vintage et adorait le maillot d'Esther Williams comme celui qu'elle portait rose. Elle était plutôt jolie dedans mais ce n'était rien à coté de Quinn. Elle remarqua que Finn regardait Quinn. Bien sur quel homme ne regardait pas Quinn, et même si Finn était professionnel, il restait un homme très sexy. Rachel se mordit les lèvres quand elle réalisa que même leur noms, Quinn et Finn rimaient.

Elle fit le tour de ses invités, leur parlant et mangeant un peu mais elle garda tout de même un oeil sur Finn, voulant voir quelque chose dans ces yeux, mais il ne faisait que de scanner la pièce pour surveiller.

Frustrée, Rachel rentra dans la maison pour se changer à nouveau. Quand elle rentra dans la partie cool et sombre de la maison, elle vit quelqu'un assis à coté de la cuisine. C'était Puck.

« Oh, salut Puck. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans ta crête. Tu prends une pause?

_ Oui il fait super chaud dehors et je ne voulais pas manger dehors. Je peux partir si tu veux. Dit-il quand il commença à se lever, mais Rachel leva sa main pour l'arrêter. Elle partie changer de maillot et revint vers Puck. Il était venu de Lima pour Finn. Pourquoi ? Comme Puck était seul sans Finn elle en profita pour lui poser des questions.

_ Puck est ce que je peux te poser une question. C'est personnel mais ce n'est pas sur toi.

_ Va s'y Berry balance.

_ Pourquoi tant de personne ont suivi Finn ici pour travailler avec lui? Vous lui devez tous quelque chose?

_ Non. On est là pour faire attention à lui. Il a beaucoup changé depuis le lycée et quand il nous a dit qu'il commençait ce business et qu'il recherchait des personnes de confiance, on à sauter sur l'occasion,par pour le travail, pour lui.

_ Pourquoi deviez vous le surveiller? C'est un ancien Marine. Et pourquoi est-il toujours si triste. Il ne souri jamais.

_ Parce qu'il a un passé difficile et pleins de choses lui sont arrivées depuis le lycée. Malheureusement ça a changé Finn. Il n'était plus le gentil et heureux mec qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Maintenant ce ne sont que les affaires.

_ Qu'est ce qui l'a changé?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Berry. Et crois moi ce n'est pas Finn qui va le faire non plus. Le mec garde ces émotions cachées pire qu'un robot. Ce qui est triste c'est qu'avant il n'était pas comme ça. Avant on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert c'est pour ça que c'était simple de le battre au poker. Maintenant, il me prend tout mon argent. Grommela Puck sur la fin.

_ Est ce que je peux te faire une confidence Puck?

_ Bien sur mais ça ne nous fait pas devenir amis ou quoi que ce soit.

Rachel avait envie de partager son plan avec quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Mercedes et Kurt lui avait dit de laisser Finn tranquille mais elle ne pouvait pas.

_ J'ai le but de rendre Finn heureux. Le faire vivre un peu. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il travail aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait le faire sourire ou le faire s'amuser un peu.

_ Ben, quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais y arriver. J'ai vu comment Finn se comporte et travail autour de nos clients, et il te traite différemment que les autres. Regarde Quinn, la fille est sexy et elle avait demandé un garde à cause d'un harceleur, Finn y est allait pour faire son travail. J'imagine qu'à la fin de la soirée elle s'était jetée sur lui, car à minuit Sue était chez elle avec sa corne et nous avons cessé de travailler avec elle. En fait elle voulait juste un beau garde du corps. C'est là où est la différence, là ou beaucoup de stars le vois comme le mec sexy toi, tu le vois comme une personne avec des sentiments même si je ne pense plus qu'ils existent. Je pense que le seul moyen de faire revenir Finn et grâce à quelqu'un qui le voit comme une personne car lui-même ne se voit plus comme tel.

_ Qui aurait pu croire que tu es plus que des hormones et des cheveux? Répondit Rachel avec un sourire qui se leva.

Tous ce que je sais c'est si tu es la personne qui peut me ramener mon frère, alors je te supporte à 100%. »

Avec ça, Puck appela Artie et sortie laissant Rachel réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Finn marchait autour de la piscine avec un vers d'ice tea à la main et un oeil sur Rachel et ses invités. Oui, il savait que c'était son moment pour «se relaxer », ça n'allait jamais arriver. Il y avait trop de personnes et le dos de Finn lui faisait mal à cause de ces punaises qui avaient laissé des cicatrices. Santana s'occupait de vérifier tous les invités qui avaient été présents dans la maison avant l'attaque des punaises.

Finn se rappela comment inquiète Rachel était quand il avait littéralement sauté du lit de peine. Il était très fière du fait que malgré qu'elle soit blanche comme une feuille, elle était resté calme et l'avait nettoyé ces plais pour ensuite rester sur sa chaise toute la nuit pour être sur qu'il allait bien. Aucun autre client n'avait fait ça. La seule personne qui n'est jamais fait ça pour lui était sa mère, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il trouverai quelqu'un comme à nouveau.

Finn s'assit et regarda Quinn Fabray se déhancher devant lui pour la centième fois dans son string jaune qu'elle appelait bikini. Finn était content de porter ces lunettes car il levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Elle était juste désespérer et il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec elle.

Les yeux de Finn tombèrent sur Rachel qui marchait autour de la piscine. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'était pas provocante, Rachel était vraiment une vraie fille classe. Elle portait son deuxième ou troisième bikini, et ils l'a rendaient tous sympas et fashion ce qui l'a rendait sexy. Ils s'adaptaient à ces courbes parfaitement et les rendaient encore mieux si c'était possible. Le bikini marin qu'elle portait voulait faire baver Finn mais il était trop professionnel pour ça même si c'était un mec et qu'elle était trop sexy avec ces formes.

Même si en apparence il s'allongeait dans son transat Finn gardait un œil sur les invités et étudia leurs mouvements. La femme qui avait occupé ses pensées s'assit au bout du transat.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose Rachel? Lui demanda t-il quand elle s'assit à coté de lui.

_ Non Finn, je voulais juste voir si tu t'amusais un peu. Ton équipe fait du très bon travail donc tu peux te détendre. Tu n'a pas encore été dans la piscine alors que je suis déjà dans mon troisième maillot! Allez Finn!Amuse toi un peu! Elle se baissa et chuchota : rappelle je t'ai promis que je te rendrais heureux Finn Hudson de Lima dans l'Ohio. » Quand Rachel posa sa main sur sa cuisse fit sentit un feu parcourir son corps, juste à cause de son toucher. « Ne me fait pas te jeter dedans.

La pensée de Rachel et lui dans la piscine lui envoyèrent une série d'images. Des images qui ne devraient pas être dans sa tête.

Il secoua sa tête, essayent de rester professionnel, mais il y avait juste quelque chose chez elle qui l'attira vers elle, et pas seulement sexuellement. L'embrasser, même si c'était mal, était chaud et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter il voulait plus.

« Tu sais, tu dois rester avec tes invités, pas moi. Je suis juste l'employé. Dit Finn en essayant de garder son sourire qui menaçait de sortir.

_ Finn, tu es mon ami. Famille. Tu es le cousin qui est venu visite pour l'été. Je ne traite pas mes employés comme des employés car ils sont ma famille. En plus, j'ai passé du temps avec toi. » Finn vit des étoiles dans ces yeux, et il ne voulait rien de plus que de la prendre, l'a placé sur ces genoux pour l'embrasser sensuellement devant tout le monde. C'était un rayon de soleil dans cette sombre vie.

C'est probablement pour ça, qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de serrer la main qu'elle avait toujours sur sa cuisse.

« Bien, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Vous les trois divas avaient fait un excellent travail avec la nourriture. J'adore les cookies. » Sur ça, Finn laissa Rachel avec les joues roses. Finn adorait voir la teinture rose qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment.

Il attrapa quelque cookie, et il alla vérifier le périmètre. L'arrière de la propriété de Rachel avait une rangé d'arbres. Il rentra à l'intérieur mais il n'y avait rein. Et il savait que les autres gardes n'avaient rien vu sinon ils lui auraient dit.

Continuant son petit tour jusqu'à ce que ces yeux tombent sur un bikini marin. Elle était maintenant allongée sur un matelas gonflable dans sa piscine avec un cocktail rose à la main. Il se demandait combien elle en avait bu alors qu'elle lécha ces lèvres. Il continua de marchant le long, disant bonjour à quelque personne qu'il connaissait, et senti une main sur son bras. Comme il sut que ce n'était pas la chaude sensation que lui donnait Rachel quand elle le touchait il se retourna pour faire face à la blonde Quinn Fabray.

« Et bien Finn! C'est fou de te voir ici beau goss. Comment connais-tu notre hôte? Demanda Quinn tout en battant des yeux.

_ Je travail pour Miss Berry, Madame. Dit Finn espérant qu'elle est comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

_ Tu travail pour elle? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un garde du corps? Personne ne voudrai l'a harcelait. Elle est pas belle et a des mains de mec en plus. » Rigola Quinn, pensant que c'était marrant mais Finn avait un avis différent.

Essayant d'être le plus courtois possible il commença :

« Mlle Fabray ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part. Je veux dire... » Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir parce qu'il sentit ces lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue poussant pour rentrer. Il senti ces ongles dans son dos et il grogna tellement il avait mal. Quinn prit apparemment ça pour du plaisir car elle ajouta de la pression.

Essayant d'enlever le goût de Quinn de ces lèvres, il l'a poussa et l'a regarda méchamment:

« Apparemment tu n'a pas compris la première fois, je ne sors pas ou n'embrasse pas mes clientes et même si je le faisais ça ne serait pas quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'es juste qu'une illusion de cheveux blonds et d'yeux bleus qui cache le fait que tu es un cœur noir. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Ayant besoin d'être seul, Finn rentra dans la maison pour aller dans sa chambre, où Artie était.

« Hey mec, comment ça se passa avec les caméras? Demanda Finn en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Artie. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_ J'ai une belle photo de toi et Quinn Fabray essayant de t'embrasser.

_ Supprime la.

_ Quoi?

_ Tu m'a bien entendu. Supprime-la. Je ne veux pas de souvenir de ce putain de bisou. Elle est horrible. Comment les gens peuvent-ils se laisser charmer par elle et penser que c'est une gentille personne? Elle est...arrr. Elle pense que parce qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle a les yeux bleus tout le monde est à ses pieds »Dit Finn alors qu'il passait une main dans ces cheveux de frustration. Elle était fine et maigre là ou Rachel était douce et avait des formes ce qui était mieux à tenir dans ces bras...

« Tu n'es pas d'accord? Demanda Artie se demandant pourquoi son ami dit ça.

_ Non Artie. Compare Quinn et Rachel. Quinn est basée sur son apparence alors que Rachel c'est la compassion et le talent. Elle pense à ses fans et fait des choses pour les rendre heureux. Quinn est un stylo fin alors que Rachel a des formes qui sont magnifiques. Rachel a un vrai talent. Elle peut chanter et jouer et est tout ce que Quinn n'est pas.

_Holà! T'a un coup de foudre! Tu es à fond sur Rachel Berry, la plus pipelette et énervante de nos clientes. Mais elle a un cœur en or, je peux voir pourquoi tu l'apprécies.

_ Tais-toi Artie j'aime Rachel comme une amie et une cliente. Pas de la façon comme tu penses. Je ne fais pas ça. C'est une cliente.

_ Continue de faire croire ça Finn. Je cite : Je vais te rendre heureux Finn Hudson de Lima dans l'Ohio.

_ Ta gueule Artie. On dirai Puck. Et ce que je fais à Puck je te le fais à toi aussi. Je vais ressortir. Des problèmes sinon?

_ Non pas vraiment, mais je continue de recevoir des sortes de signal bizarres, mais c'est le genre de signal que je reçois quand il y a une fête alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

_ D'acc! Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose?

_ Non Miss Berry a été assez gentil pour le faire déjà.

_ Ok à toute. Oooooo est ce que c'est Brittany qui parle à Rachel? Demanda Finn en pointant un des moniteurs. Bien sur que c'était la petite amie d'Artie qui était en train de serrer fort Rachel. Faut que j'aille voir. »

Finn courra à travers la maison jusqu'à Rachel qui avait l'impression d'avoir été serrer à mort par la seule et l'unique Brittany Pierce. Finn savait que Brittany était un chorégraphe et une danseuse à LA, mais comment connaissait tel Rachel?

Dès que la blonde vit Finn, elle lâcha Rachel et serra Finn.

« Finn! Je ne savais pas que tu allais été là! C'est cool! Attends, ça veut dire qu'Artie est là aussi? Trop bien! Coucou Artie!

Finn regarda Rachel qui prenait de grandes respirations pour reprendre sa couleur normale pendant que Brittany faisait des bisous et des coucous à la caméra.

_ Britt, comment connait tu Rachel?

_ Oh, je suis le chorégraphe de son futur nouveau film. Dit Brittany d'une voix excitée.

_ Finn comment toi et Brittany vous connaissez vous?

Avant que Finn ne puisse répondre Britt parla :

_ Nous sommes allés au lycée ensemble, et Artie mon copain travail pour Finn. Artie le suivant est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je serais perdue sans Artie...

Finn partie pour les laisser toutes les deux et éviter au passage le regard pesanteur de Rachel.

Il vit Quinn à coté de la piscine alors il se dirigea à son opposé, ne voulant pas perdre son appétit. Grognant Finn prit un siège à coté du DL et continua de surveiller les invités jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien dire, « Finn Hudson, viens ici et chante! Il y a Hello I Love You prêt pour toi. »Finn regarda à la blonde qui dansais et ensuite au sourire moqueur de ses employés. Il allait trop se venger. Il pouvait presque entendre Artie mourir de rire derrière la caméra.

Ça faisait tellement qu'il n'avait pas chanté, et le voilà, prêt à chanter devant des gens talentueux, excepté Quinn. Il prit le micro de Brittany et commença à chanter. En regardant la foule, ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rachel et elle souriait. Il oublie où il était pour un moment, se laissa prendre par la musique et marcha vers elle. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Finn réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, comme il était juste devant elle. Il tendit le micro à Mike et alla dans la maison, trop embarrassé.

Il savait qu'une petite d'1m59 était sur ces talons quand il partit, mais il n'osa pas se retourner avant d'être sur le canapé, voulant être mangé pour pouvoir disparaître.

« Finn c'était magnifique! Je savais que tu étais au Glee Club mais wow! Tu pourrais tous les battre là-bas.

_ Merci Rach mais non. C'est de la faute aux garçons et à Beiste. Je ne faisais pas mon travail. Finn secoua sa tête quand il sentit le canapé se baisser un peu. En regardant dans ces yeux il oublia tout ce qu'il essayait de faire pour le faire penser à ce qu'il allait faire.

_ Tu es un bon chanteur, Finn. Pourquoi tu ne chante plus? Je sais que tu as chanté pour moi la dernière fois, je m'en rappelle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux si intenses qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre à l'intérieur. Elle étincelait. Il secoua juste la tête.

_ Rach ma vie n'est pas faite de chansons de famille et de fin heureuse; C'est question de vie ou de mort. La musique n'a plus de place dans ma vie, maintenant. Finn sentit Rachel se rapprochée de lui, il continua de l'a regardé dans les yeux quand même. Il oublia alors, le passé pour rester dans le présent et le fait qu'elle se rapprochait encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

_ Finn je veux que tu sois heureux. Et. On. Dirai. Que chanter. Te rend. Heureux.

Elle finie chaque phrase avec un bisou. Finn ne voulait pas qu'elle arrêter. Chaque bisou lui faisait avoir des papillons dans son cœur.

_Et. J'aime. Quand. Tu. M'appelle. Rach.

Il se perdit dans ces yeux et ses bisous, et murmura d'une voix rauque, « Je veux être heureux... » Quand il se pencha sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un mouvement sur le coté. Il sauta du canapé, Finn vit que ce n'était que Sam, mais quand même, il ne devait pas embrasser Rachel Berry.

Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux, confus et alla vers la piscine, ayant besoin d'air et d'espace.

Alors que la soirée commencer à durer, les personnes commencèrent à rentrer. A la fin il ne restait plus que le DJ qui rangeait ces affaires. Finn avait déjà envoyé ces gars à la maison, après les avoir écoutés rire sur lui à propos de la vidéo de lui qui chantait.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la piscine, écoutant le silence de l'eau. Son esprit divaguant à ce qui c'était passé à cette soirée. Quinn, Rachel, les maillots de bain sexy, le chant, les bisous, les formes et les yeux étincelaient. Il entendit la porte et sut qui venait en sentant son odeur.

« Salut Rach on dirait que ta fête à été un succès.

Rachel s'assit à coté de lui, et laissa ses jambes trempées dans l'eau. Elle poka Finn dans l'épaule et rigola.

_ Tes jambes sont plus grandes que les miennes.

_ Ben je mesure 1m93 et toi 1m59 donc c'est normal.

_Est ce que tu as passé un bon moment? J'espère que oui. Tu le mérite.

Finn vit son sérieux et ça lui fit mal au cœur. Comment quelqu'un pouvait t-il tend prendre soin de lui alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine.

_ Quelle était ta partie préférée?

_ Hein?

_ Quelle était ton moment préféré? J'ai beaucoup aimé quand Britanny t'a fait chanter; tu es très talentueux Finn. Je le pense vraiment.

_ Ma partie préféré? Tu veux la vérité Rach, ou ce que j'essaie de me faire croire?

_ La vérité toujours.

_ Ma partie préférée était ça... » Et de façon inattendue Finn captura la bouche de Rachel. Après les doux bisous de tout à l'heure, Finn avait pensé à l'embrasser de la manière dont il voulait vraiment même s'il savait que c'était mal. Sans casser le baiser, Finn sauta dans l'eau et plaça entre ses jambes alors qu'elle s'avançait pour qu'ils soient au même niveau.

Il passa ces doigts dans ces cheveux pour l'approcher plus près de lui, laissant leurs langues danser et jouer à l'intérieur de sa douce bouche. Finn s'entendit gémir quand elle suça légèrement sa langue.

Il se recula et l'a regarda et vit des étoiles dans ces yeux, et il put sentir les bords de ses lèvres se lever, montrant à Rachel ce qu'il n'avait laissé personnes voir en trois ans, son sourire en coin. Sentant ces doigts sur son t-shirt, Finn l'enlevant voulant qu'elle touche sa peau à nouveau. Il voulait sentir sa langue sur ces tatouages encore, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il l'a poussa dans l'eau avec lui, Finn continua d'embrasser Rachel, voulant qu'elle ressente toutes les émotions qu'elle apportait en lui. Elle était toxique. Tout sur elle augmentait ces sentiments et lui fit vouloir plus. Il l'a plaça sur ces genoux, autorisant l'eau à rythmer leurs bisous et pris avantage de son bikini, pour l'explorer avec ces lèvres, elle avait le goût de crème solaire et de chlore.

Il retourna à ces lèvres, et se touchèrent sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd bruit les sortit de leur rêverie. D'instinct Finn attira Rachel à l'intérieur pendant qu'il allait chercher son arme n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il vit une grosse pierre près de la rangée d'arbres et ne voyant rien d'autres retourna à la maison se demandant comment la pierre était tombée.

Jacob claqua la porte, se qui fit trembler la mur. COMMENT A T-ELLE PU? La plus belle des filles, la femme parfait, embrasser un grand garde du corps. Comment a t-elle pu lui faire ça? Il posa doucement son appareil pour ne pas l'abîmer et se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer. Il senti son cœur trembler et se briser en million de pièces. Se moquant de lui, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas avec elle.

Allonger là, il regarda la photo qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit. C'était Rachel qui posait avec son Tony Award, et Jacob avait fait un montage de professionnel pour se mettre à coté d'elle sur la photo. Il adorait cette photo, et il rêvait toujours que ça allait devenir réel mais maintenant il y avait ce garde du corps sur son chemin. Ce qui le bloquait. Jacob savait qu'il pouvait avoir Rachel autour de lui rien que pour lui.

Se calmant, Jacob alla regarder la vidéo qui venait de la maison. Il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas beaucoup comme la fête était dehors, mais il y en avait quand même. La première qui attira son regard est Rachel qui parle avec le mec à la crête. Grr, il n'y avait pas de son.

La deuxième, le fit bouillonner, le garde du corps était assis sur un transat, et Rachel était venue s'asseoir à coté de lui pour parler. Elle avait sa main sur sa cuisse, et s'était approché de lui, probablement pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et après elle l'avait vu L'EMBRASSER. 5 fois elle lui avait fait de petits bisous sur ces lèvres tout en lui parlant. On aurait dit qu'il allait l'embrasser aussi quand d'un coup il sauta. Bien! Peut-être avait-il réalisé à quelque point il n'était pas bien pour elle. Mais après il réalisa que c'était lui qu'elle embrassé dans la piscine

Puis Jabob eu une lumière, Quinn Fabray avait embrassé le garde du corps et il avait réussi à prendre des photos. Il les mit sur son ordinateur, et en imprima une vingtaine de ce bisou. En regardant les photos on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas dedans du tout, mais s'il prenait les bonnes photos alors Rachel ne remarquerai pas cela.

Il avait mal car cela allait blesser Rachel, mais c'était pour le bien de Rachel. Voir le mec qu'elle avait embrassé, embrasser une autre fille allait surement énervée Rachel et elle allait donc le virer pour de bon. Mais Jacob serai alors là pour lui montrer à quel point il n'était pas bien pour elle.

Jacob regarda les photos qu'il avait prises d'eux dans la piscine. Il voulait les supprimer mais il savait qu'il pouvait effacer la tête du garde pour mettre la sienne à la place. Quand il regarda une photo de plus près, Jacob vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il regarda les yeux de Rachel, et vit des étincelles à l'intérieur, ce qui les rendit encore plus beaux, et ces yeux le regardaient. Les yeux de Rachel avait toujours étaient ainsi mais là c'était pire, et ça le rendit malade de penser que le garde en était la cause

Et puis il y avait lui. Il regarda la même photo et même si on voyait presque que son dos, on pouvait voir le sourire du mec dans la réflexion de la porte, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à photographier avant. Normalement sa bouche était une ligne serrée qui ne s'ouvrait que pour donner des ordres, jamais avec un sourire. Bien sur que c'était Rachel qui en était la cause. Elle était la cause de million de sourire grâce à sa beauté et son charme.

En en imprimant encore quelques une, Jabob pensa à ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait séparer Rachel du garde, mais comment? Il avait déjà les photos alors c'est un peu début et il pouvait les modifier pour montrer ce qu'il voulait. Ensuite il y avait les lettres. Mais ensuite?

Il secoua la tête et attrapa deux enveloppes roses et écrit l'adresse dessus. Il mit les lettres et les photos puis alla à la poste pour les poster.

**- Reviews ^^ 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Caractère sexuel dans ce chapitre si vous n'aimez ne lisez que la fin ^^ J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à traduire ça alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez... En Anglais les sentiments ressortent tellement bien que j'espère que vous arrivez à y capter aussi en français. Vraiment ce chapitre a été pleins d'émotions pour moi, je redécouvre Finn alors que j'ai quand même lu cette histoire 4 fois.

Review avec vos pensées petits gens ^^

Chapitre 10 – Ne pas vivre une vie

Rachel se demanda si le replit était comme ça, fatigue, tristesse et anxiété. Finn était parti depuis 2 jours et il lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quelque point il faisait partit de sa vie en si peu de temps. Le matin après la soirée piscine, Rachel s'était sentie au paradis; elle l'avait vu sourire. Un sourire captivant qui avait transformé ces yeux en un marron foncé magnifique.

Il y avait eu de la vie dans ses yeux ternes depuis si longtemps. Même si c'était sombre car il n'y avait que la lumière de la maison et les petits lampadaires de la piscine, Rachel avait vu à quel point Finn était beau et spécial. La lumière dans ces yeux et son sourire sur ses lèvres le faisait paraître plus jeune, plus heureux et à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il travaillait pour elle. Elle voulait cela pour lui.

Le matin après la fête, Finn avait laissé une note sur la banque disant qu'il prenait 24 heures de congé, mais que ça pouvait durer plus longtemps. Il l'avait informé que Bieste le remplacerai. Rachel était alors aller à sa chambre mais elle était fermée à clé. Il l'avait enfermé à l'extérieur de sa propre chambre d'invité. Elle tapa à la porte et lui cria de sortir mais tout ce qu'elle reçu fut un grognement. Elle essaya même de lui dire qu'elle allait partir pour faire des courses toute seule, mais elle réalisa qu'il lui avait prit ces clés de voiture pour les garder dans sa chambre.

Le matin suivant quand elle se leva, Finn était parti et Bieste était assis au bar de la cuisine, buvant du café et regardant la note de Finn. Rachel se sentait mal. Ça aurait dut être Finn assis là-bas, buvant son café tout en regardant son emploi du temps en prenant des notes. Rachel savait que Finn était têtu c'est pour cela que c'était un si bon garde du corps, mais il pouvait aussi faire chier.

En revanche, deux jours plus tard Rachel était horrible. Il lui manquait. Même si elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir son sourire qu'une seule fois, elle voulait le revoir. Elle voulait être celle qui le fasse sourire. Il lui manquait tellement que Rachel alla dans la chambre de Finn et chercha quelque chose qu'il avait pu laisser. Il avait prit tout ces vêtements, mais quand elle regarda par terre elle vit un t-shirt. Elle le prit, enleva celui qu'elle portait et mis celui de Finn.

Elle alla s'allonger et mit son t-shirt au nez pour sentir son odeur. Elle n'avait pas pu la sentir depuis qu'il était parti et ça lui manquait. C'était tellement une odeur chaude et réconfortante. Fermant les yeux, voulant oublier les deux derniers jours, elle sentit son corps devenir lourd et tomber dans un grand sommeil.

Rachel entendit la sonnette sonner, elle se leva et alla à la porte. Elle ouvrit. Devant elle il y avait Finn, avec cet adorable sourire. Elle sauta dans ces bras impossible de contenir ses sentiments. Elle l'avait rendu heureux une fois et elle était sure qu'elle pouvait le faire encore une fois.

Elle prit son visage dans ces mains pendant qu'il l'a portait:

« Ne me quittes plus jamais Finn Hudson. Je ne suis rien sans toi ici. »

Elle s'en fichait que se soit contre les règles ou non, mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas lâché, elle l'embrassa avec tout le désire et la passion qui c'était construite depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé dans la piscine. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle revoie ce sourire. Le sentant commencer à marcher, elle l'entendit fermer la porte comme elle ne voulait pas décocher sa bouche de la sienne. Elle sentit sa langue tracer ces lèvres alors qu'il continuait de marcher, et quand elle ouvrit sa bouche, il gémit un peu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il l'emmenait comme elle était trop concentrer sur ces lèvres et sa langue.

Soudainement, elle se sentit être posée sur quelque chose de doux, son lit. Sentant ces lèvres quitter les siennes, elle gémit, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'il l'a regardait, avec des yeux brillants et du bonheur qui en sortait.

« Tu portes mon t-shirt préféré. Chuchota Finn.

_Mmm.. Je l'ai trouvé sous ton lit. Tu me manquais tellement... » Rachel ne put finir sa phrase car Finn l'embrassa avec pleins de passion. Attrapant son t-shirt pour l'approcher elle sentit les boutons et commença à les enlever. Elle haleta quand ces lèvres quittèrent les siennes, pour s'attaquer à sa clavicule pendant qu'il enlevait son t-shirt.

Essayant de se concentrer, elle sentit ses mains enlevait son t-shirt à elle aussi. Elle l'avait vu torse nu avant, mais elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Et maintenant, elle n'était que dans un de ses boxers. Elle sentit ses lèvres près de son oreille, suçant et l'embrassant avec sa langue. Et l'entendit murmurer « Tu es magnifique. Parfaite. »

Sans avoir été prévenue elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes sur son sein, jouant et suçant les deux. Elle avait sentit l'humidité familière entre ses jambes quand ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser mais là elle était trempée mais s'en fichait.

Elle voulait le sentir lui et ses doigts caressèrent son torse jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon, et elle remercia silencieusement Dieu car il ne portait pas de ceinture, donc elle déboutonna son bouton et s'aida de ses mains et de ses pieds pour lui enlever, sans que sa bouche ne quitte son torse, explorant à nouveau son corps et ces tatouages avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Dès qu'il n'avait plus rien elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui, et se serra à lui, voulant qu'il sente à quel point elle était mouiller et combien elle le voulait.

Elle ferma ses yeux pendant qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud près de son oreille et pendant qu'il l'explorait avec ses mains « Je vais te montrer à quel point tu me rend heureux Rach. ». Avec ça elle le sentir bouger sur tout son corps, utilisant ses mains, sa langue, ses lèvres pour mémorisé chaque partie de son corps. La magnifique torture obligea Rachel à rouler de chaque coté, gémissant et respirant fort pour ne pas s'évanouir tellement la sensation était forte.

Atteignant son pénis elle laissa ces doigts le caresser et il grogna. Elle augmenta la vitesse, et il grogna encore plus. Finalement elle le sentir attraper ses poignets pour les mettre derrière sa tête, et avec l'autre main il la caressa pendant qu'il entra un doigt en elle. Pas capable de contenir le rythme de ses mouvements et son doigt elle cria d'extasie.

« Rachel, Rachel. Rachel se sentit secouer et la voix n'était pas celle de Finn. Elle cligna des yeux déçue de voir Kurt et pas Finn.

_ Quoi... Kurt? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Rachel cligna encore des yeux pour essayer de se souvenir où elle était et de ce qui c'était passer.

_ Diva tu faisais des bruits intéressants, et soit contente que se soit moi qui les ai entendu plutôt que Mercedes ou Bieste car elles te seraient tombées dessus. Moi je sais ce qu'il se passe et il te manque.

_ Comment...Comment sait tu qu'il me manque?

_ Chérie, tu portes son t-shirt et tu le tenais à ton nez pour le sentir. Et tu sens un peu le sexe aussi.

Rachel sentit ses joues devenir rouge, embarrasser que Kurt l'ai trouvé dans cet état. C'est évident qu'il lui manquait.

_ Rachel as tu été avec Finn? Je demande seulement ça car on dirait que t'es en chaleur ou je ne sais pas quoi. Demanda Kurt.

_ Non Kurt. Ne puis je pas trouver quelqu'un attractif sans être en chaleur?

_ Pas quant je te trouve jouir son nom en dormant. Dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

_ Enfin bref, sort de ma chambre j'arrive dans quelque minutes. Je faisais juste une sieste pour me reposer.

_ Bien sur Princesse. Une sieste. Je te vois dans 5 minutes. »

Rachel secoua sa tête de honte. Elle jouissait son nom? Oh Mon Dieu. Elle enleva son t-shirt, le mis sous son oreiller comme une lycéenne, et s'habilla d'une robe. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ces yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Kurt assit au bar avec Mercedes,le Coach Bieste et deux énormes enveloppes rose ainsi qu'une boîte rose posé devant eux.

Elle marcha vers Bieste, attrapa le devant son pull avec ses mains et regarda Bieste dans les yeux « Ramène Finn maintenant ou dit moi où il est maintenant! »

Dans l'intention d'oublier tout ce qui c'était passé à Los Angeles, Finn avait joué à Mario Cart toute l'après-midi, tenant la manette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son beau père était au travail, ce qui le laissait seul toute la journée. Être seul n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais tout ces amis était maintenant à 4000 kms de lui à LA. Finn oublia le jeu quand une idée lui vint d'un coup à l'esprit.

.

Bien sur! Pourquoi n'y avait t-il pas penser avant? Finn savait qu'il était encore professeur à McKinley, guidant les nouveaux chanteurs. Finn laissa un large sourire parcourir son visage quand il repensa à son professeur. Il lâcha la manette ne remarquant même pas que Maria était en train de mourir sur l'écran. Oubliant d'éteindre le jeu, il alla au garage, le besoin de retourner au lycée plus fort à chaque seconde. Les jeux vidéo ne pouvaient pas lui donner de conseils mais M Schue pouvait.

Rentrant dans la garage, Finn découvrit sa moto. Il avait arrêté de la conduire après tout ce qu'il s'était passer parce que c'était cool et qu'il se sentait toujours libre quand il l'a conduisait. D'une certaine manière, sa moto représentait sa vie d'avant avant la mort de sa mère, quand il était heureux, le Finn toujours souriant et ayant hâte de voir les aventures que la vie allait lui apporter. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus se sentir libre, car il ne pensait qu'il le méritait. Il avait enterrer l'ancien Finn avec sa mère, croyant que s'il avait plus sérieux elle serait encore vivant aujourd'hui.

S'asseyant sur le siège, il pensa à Rach, bien sur c'était sa cliente, mais elle devenait tellement plus, cette pensée le terrifia. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour lui était qu'il soit heureux. Finn voulait être capable de lui donner ça, plus que tout, mais la dernière qu'il avait été vraiment heureux, quelqu'un proche de lui était morte, changeant sa vie...

Il laissa sa main caresser le doux siège sous lui, imaginant Rach assise là, ses petits bras autour de sa taille, sa joue contre son dos. Il ferma ses yeux à cette pensée, sachant qu'elle adorerait faire un tour de moto et sentant son odeur aux lilas et au citron que le vent lui aurait envoyé. Il pouvait s'imaginer rouler sur les routes de Lima et avoir un pic-nique près du lac, entendant presque son rire magique à coté de lui.

Il se retira de son rêve, se leva pour vérifier la moto. Chanceux que Burt l'avait gardé en état de rouler; donc Finn attrapa son casque, sorti la moto du garage et l'alluma. Il monta dessus près a ressentir un peu de liberté qu'il avait un jour posséder et essayer d'oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pour Rachel.

Conduisant, Finn se retrouva à McKinley. Il se gara contre le bâtiment et rentra; ses pieds le guidant automatiquement vers la salle familière dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps quand il était heureux avant. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un homme avec une veste assit derrière le piano et parlant à un homme tout en noir.

« Bonjour M Schue, Salut Brad. » Finn salua les hommes qui se tournaient quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

M Schue fit un gros câlin à Finn.

« Finn! Qu'est ce qui te ramène à Lima? La dernière fois que j'ai eue de tes nouvelles tu gardais Rachel Berry. »Brad serra la main de Finn le salua puis partit en fermant la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« C'est pour ça que je suis ici .

_ Rachel Berry est à Lima. Pourquoi?

Finn secoua sa tête.

_ Non elle n'est pas ici elle est toujours à LA. J'ai dut partir parce que...

Finn s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ses sentiments, il n'était pas très fort avec les mots. Il passa sa main sur son cou et essaya de s'expliquer.

_ J'ai dut partir car je ressens quelque chose pour elle, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose, mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose quand je suis censé la protéger, tu vois? Lâcha t'-il espérant que le comprendrait car il n'était pas sur de se comprendre lui même. Il vit la compassion dans ses yeux se qui lui donna le courage de continuer. Je dois rester professionnel mais c'est dur quand tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas être professionnel avec elle, et je ne peux pas être comme ça. Quelqu'un l'a harcèle, et moi me comportant comme ça autour d'elle pourrait lui couter la vie.

Finn un peu éperdu continua de masser le dos de son cou. Il regarda vers son professeur et vit la préoccupation sur son visage.

_ Okay Finn, répond moi à ça. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir des sentiments pour Rachel Berry? Et pourquoi penses tu que l'a laissé voir tes sentiments est une mauvaise chose?

_ , mon travail est de la protéger et si je suis trop proche alors je fais des erreurs dans ma protection et je ne peux me permettre ça car si elle se fait tuer...

Il s'arrête incapable de continuer cette pensée. Il regarda son ancien professeur, passa une main dans ses cheveux et lâcha le soupir qu'il retenait.

_ Pourquoi est ce que je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle? Pour commencer, j'ai ce sentiment bizarre dans mon ventre quand je suis autour d'elle. Et...Tu sais elle a dit qu'elle voulait me rendre heureux. Elle a ce sourire qui fait que la vie est mieux, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire à nouveau. Son sourire est comme le clocher d'une église. Elle sent comme la maison. Elle fait comme si mon opinion comptait et fait des choses pour moi que personne n'a fait depuis longtemps. Des choses simples que les gens prennent pour acquises comme me demander ce que je veux pour déjeuner elle, elle le fait comme si elle me donnait le monde. Tu sais, il y a tellement de choses. Et elle est toujours dans mon esprit et pas seulement quand je cherche comment la protéger. » Il regarda par terre, ajoutant à voix basse, obligeant à se pencher pour attraper ses mots. Et... Et elle a dit qu'elle voulait me rendre heureux.

_ Elle te rappelle ta mère et tout ce qui lui ai arrivé Finn, c'est ça?

_ Ouai et j'ai beaucoup pensé à mère ces derniers temps. Je me rappelle regarder la Belle et la Bête avec ma mère, et elle me dire comment je trouverai la bonne personne. J'ai rigolé à ce moment, mais merde, pourquoi la bonne personne doit être la seule et unique Rachel Berry. » Finn lui donna un sourire nerveux à la pensée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Qu'est ce qu'en dit Burt?

_Rien. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. J'avais besoin de tout quitter pour mettre au clair mes idées pour revenir à la normal.

_ Tu crois vraiment ça Finn? Que revenir à la maison, où tout tes bons et mauvais souvenirs sont va t'aider à éclaircir tes idées sur une femme et les nombreux sentiments que tu as pour elle? As-tu été au cimetière?

_ Pas encore. Je dois calmer mes nerfs. Pense tu que ma mère aurait été heureuse avec moi ? Je veux heureuse de ce que je fais dans ma vie?

_ Honnêtement Finn non. Il leva sa main pour effacer le découragement du visage de Finn.

Non parce que tu ne vis pas ta vie. Tu laisse les autres dicter ce que tu dois faire pour ne rien ressentir, et ce n'est pas le garçon que je connaissait avant. Ce n'est pas le fils que ta mère à élever. Elle voudrait que tu sois heureux Finn, et si tu ne serais pas heureux alors elle ne le serait pas non plus. Rends-toi heureux Finn.

Finn se leva.

_ Je dois y aller mais je te promets de revenir quand le Glee Club sera pour voir si tu gère encore. »

Finn serra sa main et se dirigea vers la porte, remarqua la place de ses années lycées quand ils avaient gagné les Nationales. Finn se vit à 17 ans avec un grand sourire et pensant que le monde était le sien.

Il salua et il l'entendit dire « C'est le Finn Hudson qui nous manque. »

Il sauta sur sa moto et alla vers le petit aéroport qui était à l'extérieur de la ville. L'aéroport n'était que pour les avions privés mais c'était aussi une bonne place pour s'allonger sur l'herbe et regarder le ciel et les étoiles puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'arbres. Il s'allongea sur une des tables de pic-nique, et regarda le ciel. Pensif.

Pensant à sa mère.

Sa vie maintenant.

Rachel.

Il pensa à quel point les trois étaient liés. Sa mère était son passé mais elle influençait toujours les décisions qu'il prenait, même la décision qui le guida à LA, et surement Rachel. De temps en temps il entendait un avion mais savait qu'il faisait trop nuit pour qu'un atterrisse. Il resta là allonger, regardant le ciel noir, sa vue interrompue par des avions.

Il le va sa tête quand il entendit le son distinct d'un Learjet 40, quelque chose qui n'atterrissait pas ici. Il s'assit attendant que l'avion atterrisse car il pourrait voir les détails de l'avion. Il remarqua le nom de la compagnie et réalisa que c'était le nom que Elite 24 utilisait pour voyager. Il s'assit au bout de la table et attendit que l'avion se range. Curieux, il continua de regarder le pilote qui baissa les escaliers et un client en descendre. Sa bouche tomba de choque quand le passager sortit de l'avion. Là, devant l'aéroport n'était personne d'autre que sa cliente, Rachel Berry.

Ne voulant pas attirer d'attention sur lui, il resta silencieux et l'a regarda. Elle portait un short rose, un t-shirt blanc et une veste. Elle était radieuse et sexy en même temps. Que faisait-elle ici?

Regardant un taxi arriver, et le conducteur prendre ses bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre, Finn entendit sa voix claire. « Savez-vous où est la maison du beau père de Finn Hudson...Oui...Bien c'est là où je veux aller. Merci. » Finn savait que le conducteur allait lui faire prendre le chemin le plus long donc il pouvait toujours arriver avant elle.

Il prit sa moto et se dépêcha dans les rues, il pensait avoir été assez rapide seulement pour voir le taxi devant sa maison et Rachel sortir et se diriger vers la porte. Merde, le conducteur avait du conduire vite. Il s'arrête et regarda, Finn éteignit le moteur, s'assit dans l'ombre pour écouter.

Il vit Rachel sonner à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit avec son beau père.

« , je suis Rachel Berry et je suis une amie de Finn, je me demandais s'il était ici?

_ Tu es la femme que Finn cherchait? Celle qui le rend un peu taré? » La voix de Burt était douce et inquiète.

« Hum, Oui monsieur. Je m'inquiète et il ne répond pas à mes sms ou appels, est-il ici?

_ Non madame, il n'est pas là maintenant. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais il a prit sa moto. Mais tu es la bienvenue pour l'attendre. Je sais qu'il ne rentrera pas tard. Il a embarqué tout ses amis en Californie alors il n'a pas grand monde avec qui sortir ici. » Burt attrapa les sacs de Rachel et l'invita dans la maison.

Quand Rachel disparu de la porte, il vit Burt le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui faire le regard que seul un père peut faire '' ramène tes fesses à la maison maintenant.'' Il redémarra la moto, l'emmena devant la maison et la gara devant le garage puis alla à la porte. Il mit sa main sur la porte et dut calmer ces nerfs, sachant qu'elle était de l'autre coté, probablement assise sur une des chaises de sa mère écoutant Burt ou posant une de ces millions de questions.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et la vit debout dans le hall, regardant intensément à toutes les photos que sa mère avait placé là. L'histoire des Hudson/Hayworth, commençant avec la mère de Finn et son père, l'enfance de Finn, la photo de mariage de sa mère et Burt, Finn et les Marines. Finn un doigt à sa bouche quand il vit Burt pour qu'il ne dise rien, et le deux hommes l'a regardèrent admirer les photos, en touchant quelques unes, les caressant presque.

Il prit l'initiative qu'il ne voulait pas prendre et parla doucement « Rachel? », Finn regarda Rachel se tourner vers sa voix et son sourire qui rendait tout parfait, était sur son visage. Il savait que si elle était là ça voulait dire que les choses n'allaient pas à Lima, mais il pouvait prétendre que tout allait bien tant qu'elle avait se sourire.

Sans prévenir, Rachel parcouru la courte distance qui les séparait et elle sauta dans ces bras l'obligeant à l'a rattrapé. Quand il le fit, elle l'embrassa, pas un baiser passionner, mais un doux et long « Tu m'as manqué » bisou. Un bisou auquel il ne s'attendait pas mais qu'il apprécia totalement.

Il se recula un peu d'elle et vit ses yeux avant d'étoile et de bonheur qu'il ne put que lui rendre son sourire, car il réalisa qu'elle lui avait vraiment manqué, même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Entendant un toussotement derrière eux, Finn lâcha Rachel et ils se tournèrent vers le petit homme.

« Rachel j'aimeraite présenter mon beau père, le Capitaine Burt Hayworth. Il est à Lima pour les pompiers. Burt c'est ma cliente Rachel Berry. »Finn vit Rachel le regarder puis regarder Finn, remarquant probablement qu'ils auraient vraiment pu être père et fils. Burt avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que Finn. Ces yeux étaient noisettes mais tout aussi expressifs. Le sourire qu'il donnait à Rachel était large et accueillant. Finn regarda Rachel se diriger le long du hall et les surprenants tout les deux, serra Burt dans ses bras.

Burt s'enleva ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais murmura qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il devait se lever pour aller à la caserne tôt donc qu'il allait se coucher. Regardant les bagages de Rachel, puis Rachel, Finn du demander la question évidente.

« As-tu l'intention de passer la nuit ici?

_ Oui parce que je dois rester avec mon garde du corps 7 jours sur 7 et 24 heures sur 24 c'est dans mon contrat. »Répondit pudiquement Rachel. Finn voulait rouler ces yeux, sachant que si ça avait été Quinn qui aurait dit ça il aurait été en colère et se serait sentit rabaisser, mais avec Rachel ce n'était pas comme ça du tout. Il se sentit voulu.

Attrapant sa main, il l'a guida en haut des hauts des escaliers dans son ancienne chambre. Burt l'avait laissé comme elle était quand il l'avait quitté après les funérailles de sa mère. Avec des posters de Marines, de groupes, des images d'amis, des trophées, des cahiers étaient éparpillés dans la chambre. Durant les quelques jours que Finn avait été là, c'était déjà comme ça avait l'habitude d'être, des vêtements par terre et sur les bureaux. Embarrassé, Finn commença a ramasser les affaires, mais sentit la main de Rachel sur bras l'arrêtant.

« Je m'incruste alors n'essaye même pas de ranger à cause de moi. Je vais gérer, mais si je dors ici où va tu dormir? Demanda Rachel espérant une réponse qu'elle savait n'aurais pas.

_ Par terre. Mon travail est de te protéger et je n'entendrai si je ne suis pas là car Burt à fait du bon travail pour insonoriser ma chambre pendant mon adolescence à cause de ma batterie.

Rachel regarda autour et remarqua la batterie dans le coin. Elle le regarda attrapa un duvet et un oreiller. Finn attrapa son oreiller le mit par terra à coté de son lit. Il se fit une douce paillasse pour lui, et sortit pour que Rachel puisse se changer.

Finn attendit dehors, l'imaginant changer de vêtements, et secoua la tête pour enlever ses images de sa tête, rencontrant des problèmes pour le faire. Finn resta debout sa tête contre le mur, essayant d'être professionnel, mais échouant. Il avait besoin d'enlever ses images de sa tête, et il allait commencer à se taper la tête contre le mur quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Debout, Rachel était dans sa chemise de nuit avec ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« Où est la salle de bain? » Pointant une porte, Finn cacha son sourire quand il regarda sa robe bouger alors qu'elle allait vers la salle de bain. Grognant car il avait maintenant de nouvelles images, Finn rentra sans sa chambre et essaya de se faire un lit le plus confortable possible. Il trouva une position à peu près confortable, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Rachel monter sur le lit. Il pouvait voir sa forme de là où il était et vit qu'elle portait son t-shirt.

Il ravala sa salive et fit semblant de dormir. Finn ferma les yeux et écouta son vieux craquer sous son poids quand elle bougeait. Il serra ces yeux forts, comme quand il était petit et qu'il voulait que sa mère croie qu'il dormait. Il garda ses yeux ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit sa respiration se calmer indiquant qu'elle dormait.

Il s'assit doucement et alla au bout du lit, Finn vit Rachel allonger sur son dos, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre donnant à Finn une vue de sa poitrine. Elle était tellement mignonne endormie. Il posa son menton sur son lit pendant qu'il l'a regardait, et il réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il avait prit l'habitude d'elle n'arrêtant jamais de parler et de s'entraîner pour être la meilleure dans son jeu. Elle était tellement passionnée, compatissante quelque chose quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Hollywood. Il l'a respectait encore plus.

En gardant un œil sur sa forme endormie, Finn vit un cheveu tombé sur son visage. Regardant son nez froncer d'avoir été chatouillé, il poussa doucement ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent et elle le regarda. Voyant ses magnifiques yeux marron regarder à travers son âme, Finn sourit. Voyant un sourire apparaître et se fichant de se qui allait se passer il se baissa et l'embrassa doucement.

En se reculant, il vit des larmes dans ses yeux, et ses yeux semblaient l'encourager alors il grimpa sur le lit, la prit dans ses bras et la mit sur ses genoux. Tournant son menton vers lui il l'embrassa encore, cette fois transmettant tout les sentiments qu'il avait gardé cacher d'elle et de lui. Emmêlent ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il approfondit le baiser, rentrant sa langue dans sa bouche, savourant son goût et la sensation de sa langue mêler à la sienne.

Grognant et voulant plus, il l'a tourna et l'allongea sur le matelas, lui au dessus d'elle sans jamais casser leur étreinte. Il se recula une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, il regarda rapidement ses lèvres gonflées et ses beaux yeux et remarqua son t-shirt. Il saisit son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et tira doucement dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ronronne, il murmura dans son oreille, « Tu portes mon t-shirt préféré. Je le veux. »

Il pouvait sentir son sourire quand elle caressa son torse et il sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou, « Tu le veux, tu dois le prendre. Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser chez moi. » Prenant l'invitation, Finn ne lui enleva pas mais attrapa le bord et le déchira vers le bas au milieu. L'entendant haleter à son mouvement inattendu, Finn regarda à son visage puis à son corps magnifique. On aurait dit une déesse grecque avec ses cheveux emmêlé sexy, ses formes priant d'être touchées, et son corps pleins d'envie. Ne voulant plus attendre il commença à explorer sa poitrine avec ses mains et sa bouche. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent ses tétons, il laissa toutes ses années de chant prendre le dessus et il laissa sa langue jouer avec ses tétons, suçant et léchant doucement dessus. Quand il fredonna pour envoyer des vibrations, il l'entendit haleter pour de l'air.

Souriant il continua son exploration, retournant à ses lèvres après chaque découverte. Il l'a trouva chatouilleuse juste à coté de son sein, souriant, il garda cette information dans sa tête. Il laissa ses doigts la parcourir, l'entendant geindre pour plus, il commença à l'embrasser vers le bas de son ventre quand soudainement il s'arrêta.

Il sentit sa main contre sa joue alors qu'elle chuchota.

« Finn...Finn, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_ On ne peut pas aller plus loin.

_ Pourquoi pas? J'ai envie de toi Finn. Tu me fais sentir...

_Chuuut. Il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Je ne vais pas risquer ta réputation.

_ Mais... elle balbutia voulant plus, ayant besoin de plus.

_ Non Rachel, je suis déjà aller bien trop loin et je ne veux pas te blesser toi ou ta carrière. Même si ça me tue d'arrêter, nous le devons. » Il plaça des bisous sur sa tempe, essayant de la convaincre à quel point il voulait continuer mais que c'était mieux s'il ne le faisait pas.

Finn allait descendre du lit pour retourner par terre quand il sentit deux petites mains l'attraper. Se tournant il vit de la colère dans les yeux qu'il aimait tant.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais? Tu ne va pas me faire sentir comme la fille la plus spécial et la plus désirable du monde puis, m'abandonner ensuite pour le sol! Tu va rester ici dans ce lit, en me serrant dans tes bras pour me tenir chaud comme tu tenais tellement à ruiner ton t-shirt favoris. » Finn sourit entendant son sourire dans sa dernière déclaration.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à désobéir un ordre madame. » Souriant, il se mit sous les couvertures et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, l'approchant aussi près qu'il put, autorisant leurs respirations à être rythmées comme une seule. Il s'endormit avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Jacob était sur son PC, très dérangé... Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 4 jours et elle depuis 3. Où étaient-ils? Il savait que l'enveloppe et le paquet avait été livré; il les avait vu sur le comptoir quand elle avait prit le t-shirt du garde. Ce qui le décevait beaucoup était qu'elle ne les avait pas ouvert. Était-elle énervé contre lui? Il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait l'être, il avait mis tellement d'amour dans ses cadeaux d'avant qu'il savait qu'elle les adorait. Il fronça des sourcils quand il se rappela qu'elle les avait mis de coté puis était partit. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans sa maison du tout. Il avait vu Mercedes, Kurt même le garde du corps mais pas Rachel. Où était-elle partie?

Il eu la chair de poule à la pensé que son dernier colis. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir les réactions du garde du corps et Rachel quand il verrait son enveloppe pour elle et son coin dans la boîte pour lui. Ça lui apprendrait à garder ses lèvres loin de Rachel. Jacob ne savait toujours pas qui il était. C'était plutôt une personne inconnue; c'était comme s'il était une ombre, comme s'il n'existait pas. Malheureusement à Hollywood tout le monde semblait savoir qui c'était sauf Jacob.

Il parcourut sa chambre, faisait la liste de ses contacts. Qui pourrait-il contacter pour avoir quelques informations sur lui? Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo de Quinn Fabray à la fête de Rachel. Elle était très belle mais pas autant que Rachel. Il arrêta de marcher pour penser à Rachel. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au mec de ne pas apprécier embrasser Quinn après gouter les lèvres de Rachel. La petite pensée des lèvres du garde sur celle de Rachel glaça son sang. Si les lèvres de quelqu'un devaient toucher celle de Rachel cela devait être les siennes. Il regarda à nouveau la photo de Quinn. Il en avait marre de celle-là. Elle était dans tous les magasines.

Il prit son agenda des numéros des clients qu'il avait volé et tapa la lettre « f ». Puis trouve la numéro du manager de Quinn, Bryan Ryan. Il l'appela et lui demanda s'il avait entendue parler de Quinn et de son bisou avec le garde du corps de Rachel. « Encore? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas enlever ses mains de Finn Hudson? Je n'ai pas besoin que Sue vienne ici avec sa putain de corne! » Jacob souri quand il remercia Bryan pour l'information.

Il raccrocha, et fit une recherche Google sur Finn Hudson. Il trouva des informations basique mais chercha plus profondément. Jusqu'à tomber sur une page avec écrit « Lieutenant Finn Hudson, Lima Ohio, batteur, 12 ans de service, famille: Carole Hudson décédée, Christopher Hudson, décédé, commandant en Afghanistan et en Irak. »

Jacob continua de creuser, s'il voulait garder Rachel loin de lui il devait en savoir plus. Cherchant les informations sur la mort de ses parents il vit que son père était mort en héros en Irak quand Finn était un bébé, et que Carole avait été assassinée il y a 3 laissant derrière elle un mari et un fils. Plus il trouvait des informations sur Finn Hudson plus il devenait confiant. Il savait qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi fort qu'un Marine mais il était définitivement plus intelligent.

Il fit ensuite des recherches sur Lima Ohio; ça semblait être une petit ville au milieu de l'Ohio. Après quelques recherches il tomba sur un site « Bienvenue à Lima », qui listait les hommes d'affaires de Lima. En prenant un au hasard, il appela la station d'essence. Demandant s'il avait Finn Hudson, Jacob souri quand il entendit:

« Ce con. Oui il reste chez son beau père. L'enfant du pays est revenu! C'est tout se dont tu avait besoin,mec?

_ Oui merci. Quel est ton nom au passage?

_ Karofsky. »

Jacob raccrocha le téléphone après avoir eu les informations dont il avait besoin et appela l'aéroport pour prendre un ticket direction Lima Ohio. Il prit quelques vêtements, sa photo préférée de Rachel et alla vers sa voiture.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mouchoir pas mouchoir? Vous allez découvrir Finn mes petits loulous! Un vrai plaisir à traduire ce chapitre 3 **

**Et vous autant que moi mais à lire? Laisser moi une review ^^**

**Love Aline**

**Chapitre 11 – Moto et Pierres Tombales**

Rachel était allongée, le regardant dormir. Ces traits étaient doux, comme un enfant innocent pendant qu'il dormait. C'était tellement bien de le voir à l'aise. Il le méritait tellement. Toutes les lignes de son visages qui étaient toujours dures avaient disparu. Hier soir... Hier soir elle avait vu Finn vivre. Ses yeux avaient brillé avec de l'électricité, et elle s'était perdue dedans. Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi et elle s'en serait foutu tant que ses yeux étaient vivants.

En regardant son visage maintenant, avec ses yeux fermés et un peu de bave qui sortait de sa bouche, Rachel sourit pensant qu'il ressemblait plus à un enfant de 4 ans plutôt qu'un de 33 ans. Il était adorablement magnifique. Laissant ses doigts tracer ses taches de rousseur, elle les compta. Puis elle traça ses lèvres avec son doigt; elle l'avait vue sourire hier soir, un sourire qui l'avait fait sentir comme si elle était la seule personne dans le monde. Elle savait que ça le rendait vulnérable ce qu'il avait travailler dur pour déguiser car c'était un garde du corps, mais ça le rendait tellement plus.

Rachel sourit pendant qu'elle continuait à tracer ses lèvres doucement, puis, haleta de choque alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit et captura son doigt entre ses dents. Lorsque sa langue toucha le bout de son doigt elle sentit une agitation dans son corps qui l'a réchauffa.

Fermant les yeux à la sensation, elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, les entraînant dans une danse qu'elle ne voulait finir. Elle le sentit se reculer, et regarda dans ses yeux marrons, elle demanda d'un ton séducteur.

« Bonjour Finn. As tu bien dormi?

Elle sentit ses yeux s'agrandir quand elle vit son addictif sourire en coin:

« Bonjour Rachel, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi si bien.

_ Moi aussi.

Elle voulait rester dans ses bras. Il l'a rendait vraiment spéciale. Se rappelant où elle était quand même, ses yeux s'inquiétèrent.

_ Tu penses que ton père nous as entendus hier soir?

_ Nope, c'est insonoriser. Non lui et ma mère ne voulait pas trop entendre un ado jouer de la batterie, jouer au jeux vidéos et écouter des chansons de Metallica, donc il n'a pu t'entendre toi et tes sons parfaits. » murmura Finn contre son cou. Rachel n'eut pas l'occasion de poser sa prochaine question car Finn avait attraper sa lèvre entre ses dents, suçant doucement dessus puis pressant plus fort pour un bisou plus fort.

Rachel enroula ses doigts dans ces cheveux, essayant d'être aussi près de lui que possible, se délectant du contact de sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'un bang les séparent.

« Finn, Finn! Si Miss Berry dort dans ton lit tu as intérêt d'être sur le sol! Ta mère t'a élevé pour que tu sois respectueux et je ne veux pas que tu changes. Compris. Je te verrai ce soir quand je rentrerai à la maison, je ne dirai à personne qu'elle est ici. »

Rachel se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, mais pensa que c'était très innocent et adorable que le beau père de Finn garde un oeil sur lui. Rachel se cacha dans le creux du cou de Finn pendant qu'il répondait:

« Compris Burt! Rachel est sécurité ne t'inquiète pas. C'est promis.

_ Bien sur Finn. » Rachel entendit le sarcasme dans le ton de Burt à travers la porte. Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme.

Rachel sauta, et s'assit sur ses genoux, excitée d'être seule dans la maison avec Finn. Personne à part elle et Finn. Souriant innocemment à la pensée d'une journée au lit, elle entendit le ventre de Finn gargouiller arrêtant ces pensées sexy.

« Tu as faim, Finn? Demanda Rachel connaissant déjà la réponse.

_ Hum...Ben je n'ai pas manger depuis hier matin et …

_Tu as l'estomac le plus gros que je n'ai jamais vu. Je suis sur que tu pourrais manger une vache, Finn.

Rachel vit du rose lui monter aux oreilles, et elle sourit contente de savoir qu'elle pouvait lui faire faire ça. Pourquoi ne descendons nous pas et faisons des pancakes ou autre chose? »

Elle vit les sourcils de Finnse lever d'excitation.

« Je peux avoir des pancakes? Je peux avec des pancakes avec de la sauce au chocolat? »

Rachel rigola à cœur ouvert à sa demande et à son sourire enfantin. C'était tellement bon de faire quelque chose comme ça; rigoler à quelque chose de débile et simple. Elle sauta du lit et chercha quelque chose pour se couvrir, quand elle sentit quelque chose taper son dos. En regardant par terre elle vit un t-shirt rouge. Regardant Finn, elle le vit sourire et dire:

« Mon vieux t-shirt du lycée. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi il ressemblerai sur une jolie femme. »

Rougissant, Rachel sentit la douceur du t-shirt quand elle le mit, et il tombait jusqu'à ses genoux.

« C'est plus long que mes robes! Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si grand. »

Marchant en bas, Finn aida Rachel à sortir tout les ingrédients pour le déjeuner, et l'aida à faire les pancakes ce qui l'a surprit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

_ Ouai, ben c'est sois j'apprends à cuisiner soit je vais à McDo tout le temps, donc après que ma mère m'ai viré de la cuisine pour avoir mis le feu au lasagne j'ai pris quelque leçons de cuisine au lycée. Rien d'extraordinaire mais ça aide un peu.

Le déjeuner était pleins de rire pendant que les deux se chamaillaient et jouaient ensemble tout en faisant les pancakes. Rachel était émerveillée de la transformation de Finn. Debout à coté d'elle ce n'était pas l'homme qui avait paru perplexe quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait pour déjeuner. Cet homme souriait un sourire qui rendait Rachel étourdie. Cet homme rigolait et l'a taquinait. Cet homme avait des yeux pleins de vie qui l'a rendait heureuse. Cet homme n'existait pas à LA, mais à Lima si apparemment.

Si c'était une place où il pouvait être heureux, alors elle serait prête à déménager dans cette petite ville juste pour le voir ainsi. D'où lui était venue cette idée? Rachel devait arrêté d'avoir ce genre de rêve. Un bon moyen était de se rappeler qu'il y avait toujours son paquet rose dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas à lui montrer de suite, elle avait suivi les instructions de Sue et il n'avait aucun moyen que l'espion sache qu'elle n'était pas à LA.

Regardant Finn qui avait du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche, elle essaya de ne pas l'embrasser pour lui enlever et s'assit pour s'en empêcher.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ici à Lima, Monsieur Hudson?

« Pas vraiment grand chose. Mais d'abord nous avons besoin de te déguiser. Je penses que tu dois changer ta couleur de cheveux, et ta manière de t'habiller. T'es une grande star, les gens ici à Lima ne peuvent pas fermer leur bouche, donc tu va devenir un garçon manqué!

Les mains de Rachel étaient dans ces cheveux dès qu'il eu dit « changer la couleur »,

_ Finn Hudson tu ne changes PAS la couleur de mes cheveux et je suis sur que je ne les couperai pas non plus!

_ Ben, Tata Lou va venir juste pour te les éclaircir. Rien qui ne puisse être enlever. Je ne rêverai même pas de couper tes cheveux, ils sont trop beaux pour faire ce genre de chose.

Rachel leva un sourcil quand il mentionna qui lui ferai ses cheveux. Si ce n'était pas Ken Pace, alors personne ne lui touchait les cheveux.

_ Qui est tante Lou et pourquoi devrais-je l'a laisser toucher mes cheveux?

_ Tante Lou était une amie de ma mère et c'est une coiffeuse. Je l'a connais depuis toujours et elle sera se taire. Elle ne ragote pas sur les choses importantes et est une personne bien, c'est promis. Elle prendra grand soin de tes cheveux, Louisa Mayfor est la meilleure de la région, et elle sera là dans environ 40 minutes. Va prendre une douche pendant que je range ici. »

Rachel sourit et monta les escaliers. Elle alla chercher ses affaires de toilettes, alluma la douche et monta dedans pour laisser l'eau chaude l'a recouvrir. L'eau lui faisait du bien mais pas autant que Finn sur elle. Le problème était qu'il l'avait laisser envieuse hier soir. Il n'avait pas pu finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé et ça lui faisait un peu mal.

Elle n'avait jamais été celle qui devait prendre les choses en main, mais pas cette fois. Finn était un trop grand gentleman, et pour une fois elle ne voulait pas de gentleman. Autorisant l'eau à l'a réchauffer et à ses mains errer, Rachel se chantonna à elle même, repensant à hier soir ce qui l'aida dans ce qu'elle faisait. Se toucher.

Soudainement il eu un coup contre la porte.

« Rachel...Rachel..., Tante Lou est ici avec tout ces affaires. On t'attends en bas. »

Elle sortit de la douche en chemise, et elle rencontra Tante Lou gavec un grand câlin. Elle était presque aussi petite qu'elle, avec pleins de cheveux gris.

« Miss Berry, il est temps de cacher vos magnifiques cheveux. Je vais les éclaircir avec une couleur caramel. Je couperai seulement un centimètre. La couleur que j'utilise est très faible alors il n'y aura pas de problème sur tes cheveux du tout. Tu peux juste te détendre. » Instantanément Rachel aima la petite femme et elle l'a laissa faire sa magie. Une heure plus tard Rachel était impressionnée du changement. Elle était vraiment différente.

Remerciant Tante Lou, Rachel alla vers la chambre de Finn, déçue de ne pas le voir, mais elle vit des vêtements sur son lit avec une note qui disait « J'avais besoin d'aller faire des courses. Ne quittes pas la maison. J'ai pensé que tu serais mignonne en vêtements de sports. Finn X » Rachel sourit au « X » à coté de son nom.

Elle regarda les affaires que Finn lui avait laissé et elle roula des yeux, mais compris le besoin d'être différente que d'habitude. Elle se mis donc dans les vêtements de sports. Elle se fit une queue de cheval. Rachel s'admira ensuite dans le miroir qui était derrière la porte. Elle était choute mais très différente avec les cheveux plus caramel. Elle se mit les lentilles que Sue lui avait donné ce qui changea ses yeux du marron à une couleur noisette or.

Souriant à la différence, elle redescendit en bas pour être reçue par la porte qui s'ouvrait sur Finn et des sacs.

« Wow, Rach, tu es... juste wow. Où était-tu quand j'étais au lycée?

_ Sois au collège ou au lycée en train de jouer, ou chanter. » Il avait un regard...

Elle regarda Finn poser les sacs par terre, et prendre sa main pour la guider vers le canapé. Il s'assit et il l'a mit ces genoux, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser que ses lèvres touchaient déjà les siennes dans le plus doux, le plus lisse bisou qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Ses lèvres étaient comme une plume sur les siennes, mais elle lui envoyait des coups d'électricité à travers tout son corps. Elle encercla ses bras autour du cou de Finn, et l'approcha plus près d'elle, autorisant sa langue à lécher ses lèvres, goûtant le chocolat sur lui.

« Dieu Rach, je crois que je pourrais passer toute la journée à t'embrasser. Tu es tellement addictive et tout ce qu'il me manquait. »Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent à la déclaration personnelle que Finn venait de lui faire. Au lieu de se reculer, elle se baissa et le prit dans ces bras, essayant de transmettre son bonheur à travers son sourire.

Voulant changer de sujet, elle regarda les sacs.

« Tu m'a acheté des cadeaux?

_Hum... On peut dire ça comme ça. Juste plus de vêtements et un casque pour la moto. Rose bien sur.

_ Comment sait tu ma taille pour les affaires et le casque?

_ J'ai appelé Kurt et il m'a dit ta taille de tête puisque tu l'avait déjà fait pour les perruques. Tu ne peux pas monter sur une moto sans casque, donc je t'en ai pris un complet avec un micro pour que nous puissions parler dessus! » Finn sortit le casque rose.

Rachel le mit et souleva la visière.

'Je ressemble à Danica Patrick. »

Finn était heureux que Rachel l'ai suivi. Hier soir, avait au delà des rêves qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait commencé à garder Rachel. C'était une vraie déesse et elle avait besoin d'être traité comme tel tout le temps. Finn savait qu'il avait beaucoup dépassé les limites, mais il n'allait pas le regretter. Pas cette fois. Faire le déjeuner avec elle était fun; ça faisait tellement longtemps. Tout était juste différent quand il était avec Rachel. Elle rendait les choses mieux, faciles et plus claires. Il aimait ça manière d'être quand il était à ces cotés, même si ce sentiment lui était nouveau.

Assit sur le canapé, regardant Rachel lire un livre, ça frappa Finn. Il n'appréciait pas Rachel Berry; il aimait Rachel Berry. Comment s'était arrivé? Elle était sa cliente; elle avait besoin de protection pas d'amour. Mais voilà qu'il aimait Rachel, et que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Pensant à sa mère, le sourire de Finn disparu pour laisser apparaître un froncement de sourcils; sa mère aurait adoré Rachel, et il pouvait totalement voir les deux faire à manger, parler dans la cuisine. Il pouvait voir Rachel emmener sa mère au restaurant pour un repas entre filles. Elle aurait aimé Rachel.

Prenant une décision qu'il ne s'attendait pas à prendre, Finn se leva et prit le nouveau casque de Rachel.

« Rachel, j'ai quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter. C'est important pour moi. »

Rachel regarda Finn avec un sourire. Elle attrapa sa main qu'il lui avait tendue et ils allèrent au garage.

Une fois qu'il eu placer Rachel sur le siège de sa moto et qu'il l'eut sentit entourer sa taille, il marcha dehors, alluma la moto et pris la direction du cimetière. Prenant la route qu'il connaîtra par coeur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il s'arrêta devant la pierre en granite marquer HUDSON. Il aida Rachel à descendre de la moto prit son casque et l'emmena vers la pierre l'autorisant à regarder avant qu'il ne dises quelque chose. Il avait besoin de gérer ces émotions avant de parler, sinon sa tristesse et sa rage allaient sortir.

Finn regarda Rachel qui traçait doucement les lettres de la pierre et chaque nom gravés dessus, « Christopher D., Carole A., Finn C. » Alors qu'elle le faisait, il sentait ses yeux sur lui.

« Finn? »La question resta dans l'air, Finn ferma les yeux, près à raconter à Rachel son histoire, pourquoi Finn Hudson était ce qu'il était.

« C'est où je serais enterrer quand je serais mort Rachel, avec mon père et ma mère. Mon père est mort en Irak en héros, mon héros. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré car je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je n'ai qu'une photo de lui et moi, il me tenais dans ces bras en uniforme assis sur son fauteuil. J'ai toujours ce fauteuil, et je m'y assois quand j'ai besoin de conseils, ou qu'il me manque. Ma mère m'a élevé seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Burt et qu'ils se marient quand j'étais au lycée. » Finn s'arrêta un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et calmer sa voix.

« Ma mère était une infirmière. Elle a utilisé l'argent de mon père pour aller à l'école et avoir son diplôme pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi. C'était une super infirmière et la meilleure des mères. Elle a fait tout ce qu'une père pouvait faire, même ce qu'un père pouvait faire. Elle m'a apprit à jouer au baseball, et au foot. Elle a encouragé mon amour pour la musique et la batterie. Elle était à chacune de mes performances, souvent décalant ses heures de boulot pour venir. Je l'aimais tellement. J'ai toujours que je l'a comparerai toujours à mes petites-amies pour qu'elles soient aussi bien qu'elle, et personne ne l'a jamais atteint jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu es beaucoup comme elle. Tu prend soin des autres. Tu traite tout le monde comme de la famille, et prend soin d'eux. Tout mes amis venaient chez moi, parce que ma mère était leur mère, elle acceptait tout le monde. Elle faisait attention à eux. Puck était presque comme mon frère, il passait plus de temps chez moi que chez lui. »

Finn prit sa place habituelle a coté de la tombe, s'allongeant contre, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, mais cette fois il racontait son histoire à quelqu'un de vivant.

« Ma mère n'est jamais sortit avec quelqu'un pendant que je grandissais; j'étais sa priorité; mais elle a rencontré Burt et ils sont tombés amoureux. Burt était un super beau père et à fait des choses avec ma mère qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire. C'était bien d'avoir un père et une mère pour une fois. »

Finn sourit quand il repensa à la fête des pères avec un père vivant plutôt que d'aller au cimetière et revenir en pleurant.

« Enfin bref, en terminale j'ai eu une bourse pour l'école de musique d'Ohio, mais ce n'était pas bien. J'adore la musique et tout mais je ne me voyais pas en faire mon métier. Je ne suis pas comme toi Rach et je ne pourrait pas chanter pour toute une vie. J'ai pensé à devenir un prof de musique mais j'ai rencontré un recruteur de l'armée, et j'ai su que c'était pour moi. J'allais suivre le chemin de mon père, servir notre pays et faire tout ce qu'il y avait d'utile. Ma mère détestait mon choix. On s'est beaucoup engueulé à cause de ça mais après que je me sois énervé et qu'elle est parlée avec Burt elle a réalisé que j'étais grand et que je le faisais pour moi, pas pour mon père. »

Finn s'arrêta une minute, rejouant la scène dans sa tête avec toutes les émotions. La peine sur le visage de sa mère quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait signé le contrat avec les Marines.

Il continua son histoire les yeux fermés ne voulant pas regarder Rachel.

« J'ai joins les Marines et j'étais bon. J'avais l'impression d'appartenir là-bas, et je suis devenu le leader. J'ai été envoyé à l'étranger, plusieurs fois en Irak et en Afghanistan pour des missions spéciales où j'aurais pu y rester, mais j'ai réussi et j'ai étais récompensé pour cela. La dernière fois par contre, j'ai découvert que ma mère avait des problèmes avec un ancien patient. »

Finn se tut et calma ces émotions, espérant que sa rage n'était pas sortit. Il avait travaillé dure pour les garder au fond de lui, et puisqu'il n'avait jamais parlé de comment était morte sa mère, il n'était pas sur qu'il allait y arriver, mais il continua.

« Ma mère travaillait du coté des cancéreux. Elle avait un don avec eux, elle les mettait à l'aise, leur donnant de la paix et de l'espoir. Elle avait toujours des promotions, des cartes de Noël de la part des familles et des patients. Mais, il y avait un homme, autour de la trentaine qui était un des patients. Il était tout seul. Il n'avait pas de famille et était traité contre le leucémie. Ma mère le traitait comme tout les autres patients, mais elle lui donna plus d'attention car personne ne venait le visiter, alors elle le faisait. Elle restait une heure de plus le soir pour rester avec lui, lui amenant à manger, parlant des trucs comme ça. Quand il rentra en rémission il s'était attaché à ma mère et il lui demanda de sortir avec elle. Ma mère était gentille et lui dit qu'elle était mariée et tout mais il ne voulait pas lâcher.

Quand Burt m'a dit que le mec s'était ramener à la maison un matin, j'ai tout quitté et je suis rentré chez moi. J'espérais que si j'étais là, le garçon aurait compris et serait partit. Elle avait peur Rach. Elle ne voulait allé nulle part seule et ne voulait pas rester toute seule à la maison. Elle avait remarqué que des petits trucs à elle avait disparus. Quand j'étais autour il avait arrêté mais quand je me préparais pour retourner en Californie, il a recommencer. Le pire était quand il lui a voler un t-shirt, s'est masturbé avec et lui a envoyé par colis. Quand ma mère l'a découvert elle s'est évanouie. »

Finn avait maintenant des larmes dans sa voix, il parla doucement.

« Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire. Je devais y retourner. J'ai utilisé tout mes congés et je devais retourner sur une autre mission même si je ne voulais pas. Je voulais être ici pour protéger ma mère. Deux jours après, j'ai dut partir pour la Californie et à l'aéroport Burt et ma mère m'ont promis qu'ils allaient être prudent. Deux semaines après, quand j'avais fini mes papiers de la journées, j'ai eu un appel de la police de Lima, de Puck qui était un policier là-bas. Il pleurait quand il m'a dit que le salaud avait piégé ma mère et Burt sur un parking, tiré sur Burt dans le bras, tué et ma mère et lui après. Je me souviens me lever de mon bureau, d'aller vers mon Lieutenant et lui dire que j'en avais fini avec les Marines. J'étais justement en train de remplir les papiers pour quitter quand Puck m'avait appelé. Je suis partis pour revenir ici, m'occuper des funérailles de ma mère, et décider que je ne laisserai pas arriver aux autres ce qui est arrivé à maman, don j'ai commencé Elite 24 avec tout mon argent que j'avais économiser. J'ai demandé à des amis de joindre ma société. »

Finn regarda finalement Rachel et fini son histoire.

« J'ai décidé que je n'avais pas étais assez bon, car le meilleur l'aurai sauvé, et elle serait ici maintenant, me demandant pourquoi je ne suis pas marié et pourquoi je ne lui ai toujours pas donné de petits enfants. Je donne ma vie pour protéger les autres pour qu'il puisse en avoir une. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon échange, et tu as appelé pour mes services. »

Finn rigola et secoua sa tête. Il regarda Rachel et espéra qu'elle pouvait voir tous les changements qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il aurait tellement aimé que sa mère l'a rencontre.

« J'ai vécu mes trois dernières années en donnant ma vie aux autres. J'ai fait un choix, je fais mon job et je le fais bien. Pas d'attachements personnels, pas de sentiments, juste protéger ceux qui en ont besoin. On me dit ce que je dois faire, et je le fais. Le lycée m'a dit ce que je devais faire, les Marines m'ont dit ce que je devais faire, mes clients m'ont dit ce que je devais faire, et j'étais content jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Finn regarda Rachel droit dans les yeux de Rachel qui étaient percés dans les siens.

« Puis, tu as appelé pour de la protection. Tu ne pouvais pas être comme tout les autres clients et me traiter comme une aide ménagère, tu m'a traité comme une personne qui a un mot à dire dans sa vie, et tout à commencer quand tu m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour le déjeuner. Puis, tu as dut être bourrée, me dire que tu voulais me rendre heureux et m'embrasser; et je t'ai embrassé en retour quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait. Normalement, quand un client m'embrasse, je quitte la personne, mais je ne pouvais pas avec toi. Et tout à sembler hors de contrôle. Tu es tellement addictive. Et quand je t'es embrassé dans la piscine, j'ai su que je devais partir. Je n'allais pas être capable de te protéger si je laissais mes sentiments au milieu, mais tu es venue et m'a trouvé. Je ne peux pas faire ça Rachel. Je ne pourrais pas te voir souffrir car je suis trop proche de toi et que ça me tuerait. »

Finn sentit les larmes dans ses yeux et essaya de les faire partir, mais elles sortirent quand même, et il sentit de petits doigts doux les essuyer.

Regardant dans les yeux marrons qui étaient devenus noisette or à cause des lentilles, Finn vit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour; quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment à lui. Quelqu'un qui pensait que Finn Hudson et sa vie compliquée était importante. Il l'aimait. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il l'aimait simplement. Sans même le réaliser Finn s'était baisser et l'avait embrassé doucement. Se reculant, il s'était levé et avait prit sa main pour rester debout devant la tombe.

Debout fière devant la tombe qui portait le nom Hudson, Finn serra la main de Rachel et dit à voix basse.

« Maman, Papa c'est Rachel Berry. C'est une personne très spéciale et je voulais vous l'a présenter car même si vous n'êtes plus là, vous êtes toujours important pour moi. »

Finn lança un regard vers Rachel et vit des larmes tombées de ses jours.

Il l'a tourna doucement pour qu'elle lui fasse face, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il entendit un murmure.

« Tu n'a pas idée à quel point ça me touche Finn. Ton père et ta mère doivent être très fière du magnifique fils qu'ils ont élevé. Un qui tient tellement aux autres qu'il les passe avant lui même. Tu es vraiment incroyable. Toujours l'a regardant elle lui donna son sourire « tout va s'arranger »qu'il aimait tant.

Finn prit la main de Rachel et ils allèrent vers la moto, pas sure de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il venait juste de mettre dévoiler son coeur à la personne dont il tombait amoureux et il lui avait dit l'histoire de sa vie et pourquoi elle avait changé. Il l'avait introduit à ses parents morts. Il devait être le mec le plus étrange mais il espérais que Rachel ne pensait pas qu'il était trop bizarre.

Il aida Rachel avec son casque, et l'aida aussi à monter sur la moto pour ensuite lui montrer toutes les places de Lima, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup. Finn l'emmena à McKingley et lui fit visiter le lycée, la salle de chorale, les trophées des New Directions. Finn rougit quand elle commenta sur comment il était jeune et mignon sur la photo des Nationales.

« Est ce que tu chantes encore Finn? Je veux dire vraiment chanter pas comme à la fête, mais avec ton âme?

_ Çà fait longtemps Rach. Tout ce que je pourrai chanter serait des chansons tristes.

_Et maintenant? Tu n'es plus si triste.

_ Peut-être

_ Chante pour moi Finn. Chante une chanson joyeuse qui te fait sourire et qui montre le bien en toi.S'il te plaît chante pour moi. Je veux t'entendre. » Rachel lui fit son adorable moue en battant des yeux pour le supplier.

« Ah...dit Finn en défaite pendant qu'il regardait Rachel se lever et sauter de joie en tappant des mains. Que veux tu que je chantes?

_ I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore, des REO Speedwagon j'ai rêvé que tu l'a chantais avant. »

Regardant en bas, il ne voulut pas lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà chanter il y a longtemps donc il marcha vers le piano. Il y avait encore des chansons qu'il savait encore jouer, et cette chanson en était une. S'asseyant, il laissa ses doigts jouer les premières notes. Alors que la mélodie l'enveloppa, il laissa sa voix la suivre et mit toutes les émotions dans la chanson.

Il n'allait pas battre ce que Rachel avait apporter en lui. Laissant les notes continuer de remplir l'air, il regarda Rachel et s'autorisa à tout laisser sortir.

Quittant le piano, il alla vers là où elle attendait, attrapa sa main et la tint. Elle était sa corde de vie. La personne qui l'avait fait revivre, et il n'allait rien laisser de mettre en travers de ça. Alors que les dernières notes sortirent de sa bouche, Finn se baissa et mit son front contre le sien ayant besoin de ce contact.

Il sourit quand il sentit son soupir sur lui, « Wow, juste wow. »

Levant son menton et l'a regardant droit dans les yeux, il dit les mots qu'il avait réalisé plus tôt, ne se souciant pas si elle ressentait pareil.

« Je t'aime. »

Jacob était énervé. Il devait voler jusqu'à Cleveland puis rouler jusqu'à ce patelin de merde Lima. Jacob était énervé. Finn Hudson ne pouvait t-il pas habiter dans une plus grande ville?

Comme il se faisait tard, Jacob prit une chambre d'hôtel près de l'aéroport et décida qu'il roulerai demain. Il espérait vraiment que Rachel n'était pas avec Hudson mais il savait au fond qu'elle l'était. Il avait vu ce baiser. Même si ça le révoltait énormément il devait admettre la passion qu'ils avaient tout les deux pour l'autre.

Assit dans la chambre d'hôtel, Jacob sortit sa photo et l'a regarda. Lui parlant comme un père qui parlait à un enfant désobéissant.

« Rachel je ne sais pas où tu es allé, mais si je te vois avec Finn Hudson toi et moi allons avoir une petite conversation. Chérie, les femmes talentueuses ne sortent pas avec les aides. Les gens vont penser de toi des mauvaises choses si tu le fait. Mais bien sur je serais là pour calmer tout ça, comme toujours Rachel.

Jacob se pencha et fit un bisou à l'image. Il rêva de Rachel lui faisait l'amour avec tout son corps. Mais quand il était dans un jacuzzi avec des bulles autour d'eux, il vit Finn Hudson qui portait son uniforme de Marines prendre Rachel et l'emmener loin de lui.

Il se réveilla transpirant, Jacob regarda sa photo encore, Rachel lui souriant, le douchant avec tout son amour, il murmura « Tu ne choisirai jamais ce géant si tu m'avais n'est ce pas ma chérie? ».

Attrapant la photo, il s'allongea sur son lit et l'a serra dans ces bras, espérant que Finn Hudson allait rester loin de son esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

Coin = sorte de médaille qu'on reçoit après une mission dans la guerre.

Je déteste écrire Jacob, mais comme vous aimez bien je me suis forcée...

Chapitre 12 – Métal Fondu

Rachel était allongée, Finn ronflait à coté d'elle. Il avait ses bras autour sa taille, la gardant en sécurité contre lui. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, pour bien sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle était tellement bien ici avec lui.

Hier soir, quand ils étaient rentré de leur ballade dans Lima ils avaient trouvé Burt en train de faire cuir des saucisses et de champignons pour Rachel.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à jouer à Rock Band ensemble, avec un Finn qui n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter car il voulait sa vraie batterie plutôt que celle du jeu. Ça avait été si bien de faire partie d'une famille, même si ce n'était que Burt et Finn. Rachel sentait qu'elle avait une connexion car elle se sentait comme si elle était chez elle.

Sortant de son rêve, elle sentit la poitrine de Finn qui bougeait doucement contre son dos. Alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sa bonne humeur partie quand elle vit le carton. Dans ce carton il y avait les paquets qui l'avaient amené à Lima. Elle savait que Finn allait être furieux qu'elle ne lui ai pas montré de suite. Ces paquets allaient casser la petite bulle dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis quelques jours. Ce Finn était plein de vie et content qu'elle en restait sans voix. Et Rachel Berry n'était jamais sans voix, mais un Finn content et amoureux lui faisait cet effet.

Rachel stressait de plus en plus à force de penser à ces paquets. Quand Finn les verrait allait-il retirer son « Je t'aime »? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise, mais quand il l'avait fait hier, sur cette scène, elle voulait crier, sauter et l'attaquer de bisous mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant elle regardait ce carton, et espérait qu'elle pouvait les cacher ou les bruler. Dès qu'il les verrai il reviendra un mode garde du corps et elle était désespérée tellement elle voulait le garder heureux.

Un souffle chaud chatouilla le dos de son cou, souriante elle réalisa qu'il était réveiller et le laissa remplacer son souffle par de petits bisous. Se souriant à elle même, elle autorisa encore quelques bisous sur son cou avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Se tournant, elle rencontra ses beaux yeux marron avec une expression qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir de lui. Ce regard dans ses yeux et ce sourire sur ces lèvres rendirent son sourire encore plus grand. Elle aimait tellement le voir comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Elle voulait qu'ils restent dans leur bulle.

Rachel fut sortie de ces pensées quand il lui demanda doucement:

« Tu veux aller dehors pour le petit déjeuner? Il y a un super restaurant au centre de la ville où je vais depuis que je suis petit. On y va? »

Rachel trouva mignon qu'il fasse sa bouille pour pouvoir aller manger dehors.

Elle pouvait garder sa bulle un petit moment encore, et plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis hocha la tête pour son accord mais murmura:

« Seulement si tu prends ta douche pas moi. »

Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Finn se glaça. Était-elle allée trop vite? Pourquoi avait-il se regard de peur sur son visage?

« Finn, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? Finn? Rachel pouvait entendre la peur dans sa propre voix.

_ Rachel, même si j'aimerais beaucoup, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te pousser trop loin, et tu as toujours une réputation à garde et moi un travail qui est de te protéger. Donc je ne peux pas, enfin pas maintenant. Quand tout seras terminé par contre je te promets que je viendrais dans la douche avec toi. Pas maintenant. J'ai déjà rendu mon travail encore plus compliqué en tombant amoureux de toi que je ne peux pas faire ça en plus. S'il te plaît crois-moi.

Rachel vit l'amour et l'envie dans ses yeux mais aussi sa peur pour sa protection.

_ T'essaie de rester en mode garde du corps?

_ Je n'ai jamais quitté ce mode. Quand on aurait trouvé le mec et que je serais que tu es en sécurité, alors peut-être que nous aurons une chance, ou alors tu trouveras quelqu'un de vraiment mieux que moi, mais maintenant on doit se calmer. D'accord? »

Des larmes menaçaient de sortir mais elle hocha la tête et se leva doucement, regardant son corps à peine couvert par les draps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était lui sauté dessus, le garder là et lui faire l'amour mais il ne voulait pas. Il allait être ce putain de gentleman quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours recherché mais pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

Après avoir fini de se préparer elle descendit les escaliers pour trouver Finn en jeans, ses bottes de moto et son t-shirt de McKinley. Elle le vit cacher une arme dans sa jambe, vers sa bottes pour le cacher de sa vue. Ça lui reparlait sans cesse de que Finn était avant tout. Il pourrait tuer pour ou se faire tuer pour sa sécurité. Elle éloigna cette pensée et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le sourire qu'il lui fait réchauffa son cœur. Attrapant son casque elle le suivit dans le garage et monta sur la moto en encerclant sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos et laissa ce bonheur l'envahir.

Douze heures plus tard, Finn rangeait la moto dans le garage. Rachel était un peu bronzée. Après le déjeuner, ils avaient roulé sur la route, profitant de la liberté que la moto leur offrait. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une auberge pour manger puis avait continué. S'arrêter seulement pour se dégourdir les jambes et s'embrasser un m moment. Plus Rachel embrassait Finn plus addictive elle devenait. Il était un vraiment bon embrasseur.

Elle rentra dans la maison en rigolant et alla se changer. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Finn et les pâquets roses lui sautèrent aux yeux. Se moquant d'elle car elle savait que le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle sentait allaient disparaître dès qu'il verrait les paquets.

Elle se changea attrapa le carton et s'assit sur le lit, sortit les deux enveloppes et le paquet pour les mettre sur ses genoux. Seulement une enveloppe lui était adressé les deux autres étaient pour Finn.

Fermant les yeux elle prit les affaires dans ces mains se leva et alors vers la porte, posant sa main sur la poignée. Elle essaya de calmer ses nerfs et s'autorisant quelques larmes. Sachant que les journées heureuses étaient finies.

Finn était assit dans la cuisine, rêvant de la journée. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une journée si bien, libre et heureux. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il était avec Rachel. Elle l'avait sortir de son trou et il l'aimait pour ça. Beaucoup de gens avaient essayé de le faire sortir de sa carapace, mais seulement la petite pipelette brune avait réussi. Il se sentait volé.

Entendant ses petits pas sur le sol, Finn leva sa tête pour voir des enveloppes et un paquet dans ses bras. Sautant il les attrapa, il demanda en colère.

« D'où viennent-elles Rach?

Finn l'a vit trembler quand elle répondit.

_ Je les ai reçu à LA, et dès que je les ai vu j'ai demandé à Coach de me dire où tu étais et Sue m'a aidé à venir. La seule personne qui devait les ouvrir était toi. Quand je suis arrivé j'allais te les donner mais tu n'étais pas là et je regardais ta vie sur tes photos, et combien tu m'avais manqué m'est revenue quand tu es rentré. J'ai complètement oublié pourquoi j'étais venue ici. J'ai oublié jusqu'à ce que je les vois ce matin.

_ Attends, tu t'en ai rappelé ce matin et tu n'a quand même rien dit?

Finn regarda Rachel hoche la tête et sa colère monta encore plus, elle le savait aussi car elle tenait ses mains.

_ Je ne voulais pas casser cette bulle dans laquelle nous étions Finn! Tu es heureux! Tu as une vie ici et je savais...je savais que dès que je te les montrait tu redeviendrai mon garde du corps. Tu m'as dit hier soir que tu m'aimais et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Finn regarda Rachel ne sachant pas quoi dire? Il entendit le désespoir dans sa voix. Finn s'il te plaît dit quelque chose! »

Finn vit ses larmes tombées de ses joues et se retint de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

Il lui prit le paquet et le mit sur le comptoir. Il y avait écrit Rachel Berry dessus. Il l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre et les photos. Finn sentit Rachel s'assoir à coté de lui. Quand il regarda les photos son visage devint rouge. Toutes les photos étaient de Quinn et Finn qui s'embrassaient à la piscine, et dessus on dirait qu'il aime ça.

Se tournant pour regarder Rachel, Finn perdit sa voix. Elle avait triste et cassé.

« Rach, elle m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Elle est venue vers mais je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec elle. Il les à photoshoper je te le jure. Je me sentais sale une fois que s'est arrivé. Tu peux même appelé. Il te le dira car je lui en ai parlé après que ça soit arrivé. Tu me crois, hein? »

Finn espérait qu'elle le croyait car il ne s'était jamais aussi sale après que Quinn est poussé sa langue dans la sienne. Et il aimait Rachel. Il était amoureux d'elle à la fête déjà mais il n'allait pas l'admettre.

Il l'entendit répondre à voix basse.

« Je te crois. Puck me l'a dit à la fête alors je te crois. Ça n'aide rien là de toute façon. Que dire la lettre? »

Finn prit la lettre imprimé avec des mains tremblantes.

« Ma chère Rachel, j'espère que tu réalise que ton garde du corps ne te mérites pas et n'a pas le droit de garder un oeil sur toi. Il est trop occupé à embrasser Quinn Fabray. Regarde comment ses mains son sur ses fesses parfaites. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate en l'embrassant. Je te promets que quand tu seras ma femme aucune femme ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. Une fois que tu auras viré ce garde je serais là pour te protéger de ce fan fou. Surtout quand nous serons mariés. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur et corps. JF.

_ Il est fou. Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Rachel. Les deux autres paquets sont pour toi. Ouvre-les. »

Finn ouvra l'enveloppe d'abord. Aucun espion ne lui avait été après avant donc il savait que c'était un nouveau territoire. En sortant le contenue Finn vit une photo de lui quand il embrassait Rachel dans la piscine, et une grosse tache rouge cachait son visage. Finn savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire. La note était simple. »RESTE LOIN D'ELLE POUR SON BIEN ET POUR LE TIEN AUSSI ».

Il regarda Rachel et vit toutes les couleurs quittées son visage. Finn ouvrit le paquet rose ayant peur du contenu. Il ne pouvait pas montrer sa peur mais le mec était maintenant derrière lui et il devait rester fort pour ne pas inquiété Rachel. Levant le couvercle, il lâcha la boite de suite quand il vit ce que ça contenait. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux car ce connard lui avait prit quelque chose d'irremplaçable.

Rachel vit les larmes.

« Finn qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qu'est qui ne va pas? »

Elle alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le poussant à parler mais il ne faisait que de regarde le morceau de métal dans ses mains. Elle toucha ses joues le forçant à la regarder.

« Finn dit moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plaît.

_ Tu te rappelle quand j'ai mentionné que je ne trouvais pas le coin de mon père?

_ Oui on a soulevé la maison pour ça, pourquoi?

Finn pointa du doigt le bout de métal.

_ C'était le coin de mon père. Ce connard a détruit la seule chose que j'avais gardé de mon père. Ce coin était le souvenir... »Finn ne pouvait plus se retenir et s'assit par terre, pleurant comme un petit enfant. Ce coin sur le comptoir était le seul souvenir de son père.

Finn sentit des doigts essuyer ses larmes mais elles avaient peu de succès. Puis, Finn sentit ses lèvres sur son front, essayant de l'apaiser mais ça fit l'opposer. Finn avait jurer qu'il passerai ce coin à son fils mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas.

Finn sentit Rachel lui prendre la main, ne se souciant pas d'où elle l'emmenait. Elle l'emmena dans la salle à manger et le forçat à s'assoir sur le canapé, puis lui tendit un vers d'eau. Il l'a regarda avec une question dans les yeux, regardant le verre puis elle.

« Quand j'étais énervée mais papas m'apportaient toujours un verre d'eau pour me calmer. Peut être que ça va t'aider.

Il regardait l'écran de la télé juste parlant sans se soucier de savoir si Rachel écoutait et en avait quelque chose à faire.

_ Le truc marrant c'est que je portais ce coin dans ma poche depuis mes 5 ans. La seule fois où je ne l'avais pas c'était au camp d'entrainement mais dès que je rentrais je le remettais dans ma poche. Je le gardais là comme mon père le faisait. Mon pouce allait s'accordait super bien au contre et je pouvais donc le serrer quand j'étais stressé. Je pensais toujours que mon père me regardait tu vois? »

Rachel acquiesça, écoutant avec attention l'histoire de Finn.

Ce mec était allé vraiment trop loin. Finn se le va soudainement, attrapa les photos et la lettre et il en prit des photos avec son appareil pour les envoyer à Mike et Santana à LA les tenant bien au courant que l'harceleur avait signé JF ce qui pouvait être une piste.

Regardant Rachel il dit à voix basse et menaçante, un regard mort.

« Ce mec n'a pas idée avec qui il vient de faire affaire. »

Jacob était enfin arrivé à Lima, et dire que c'était petit aurait été un euphémisme. Il y avait de quoi vivre mais rien de bien extravagant.

Pendant que Jacob roulait autour de la ville, prenant quelques photos, il remarqua un grand garçon et une femme sur une moto. Jacob se demanda si c'était Finn Hudson et Rachel, mais comme ils avaient tout les deux des casques il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il a bien vu les cheveux de la femme mais ils étaient bien plus clairs que ceux de Rachel, donc ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

Jacob était peut-être qu'un photographe mais il avait travaillé au journal du lycée et il savait comment obtenir des informations sur des personnes. Il rentra dans le restaurant et s'assit pour commander à manger. Regardant autour il vit un homme d'environ son âge qui mangeait au comptoir. Sur son uniforme il y avait une pompe à essence avec le nom Karofsky. Karofsky était la personne avec laquelle il avait parlé au téléphone. Il prit sa nourriture et alla s'assoir à coté de lui.

Il fit son sociable et alla saluer le garçon.

« Salut! Je suis Jacob Ben-Israel et je travaille pour People Magasine. J'ai été envoyé ici pour faire des recherches sur un garde du corps de stars, Finn Hudson. Tu le connais?

_ Oui je le connais. On a été au lycée ensemble. Finn est le plus stupide gars du coin, littéralement. Il l'a toujours été. Je pense que c'est à cause du fait qu'il n'a pas eu un peur avec lui pour son éducation. Il a été élevé par sa mère seulement.

_ Donc Finn Hudson était un bâtard? Demanda Jacob tout en prenant des notes.

_ Oui mais pas un enfant né hors du mariage. Son père a été tué en tant que Marines en Irak. C'est pourquoi Hudson a joint les Marines. Le mec avait une bourse complète pour l'école de musique mais il l'a refusé pour allé joindre ces putains de Marines. Qui fait ça? Puis après il est revenu pendant un an quand ça mère à commencé à avoir des problèmes... » Karofsky prit une gorgée de son coca pendant que Jacob continuait d'écrire.

_ Quels genre de problèmes?

_ Elle avait un ex patient qui l'a suivait donc il est revenu pour faire peur à ce mec. Le problème c'est quand Finn ce préparait à partir le mec à recommencer et à la fin s'est suicidé après avoir tué Mme Hudson. C'était un jour très triste ici car Mme Hudson était la plus gentille des mamans. Même si je n'aimais pas Finn, c'était une femme super et elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Finn l'a très mal pris et il a quitté les Marines pour aller à LA, prenant un peu de ses amis avec lui. »

Jacob écrit qu'Elite 24 était composé des amis de Finn Hudson d'ici à Lima. Intéressant. Krosfsky continua:

« Hudson a toujours été le garçon d'or de Lima. Il était le quarterback qui nous avait emmené à deux reprises aux championnats de la région et était le capitaine du Glee club. Il était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de basket et de baseballe. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui mais il sortait peu avec elles. C'était une personne de confiance. Je ne douterai même pas que Figgins aurait hésité à lui donné les clés du lycée. Le mec aurait pu marcher nu dans la rue comme les policiers ne l'auraient pas arrêté. Je le haïssais. »

Jacob lui posa encore quelques questions puis le remercia en lui payant son repas. Il rejoint la voiture et prit ensuite la direction dur cimetière. Il marcha à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la pierre tombale des Hudson. Il vit le nom de Finn et dit d'un ton grave.

« M et Mme Hudson vous allés être content que je vous apprenne que je prévois de faire rejoindre Finn ici avec vous très bientôt. »

Reviews? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Caractère sexuel,,, Je sais qu'il y en a qui aime ^^**

Chap 13 – Dépasser une limite

Rachel alla dans la chambre de Finn et ferma la porte ne voulant pas qu'il l'a voit se décomposer. Elle avait juste regarder dans ces yeux pendant qu'il lui racontait son histoire à propos de son père et de son coin et elle avait pu voir sa colère et sa dévastation à travers eux. Elle savait que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ces derniers jours s'était évaporé la seconde où il avait ouvert ce paquet rose. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura sa perte.

Se déshabillant et se mettant dans un vêtement quelconque, elle se glissa dans le lit. Elle pleura Finn. Elle connaissait un peu ce qu'il traversait. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère et son seul souvenir était le collier en or en forme d'étoile que sa mère lui avait donné quand elle était bébé avant de le passer à ses papas. Ce collier était son seul lien, avec sa mère, comme le coin du père de Finn. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré elle savait à quel point elle pouvait être dévasté si quelque chose arrivait à ce collier. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

Finn sortait finalement de son trou et commençait tout juste à vivre quand cet espion devait réapparaître. Elle serra ces genoux contre sa poitrine quand elle réalisa qu'il en avait après Finn à cause d'elle maintenant. Rachel s'enterra encore plus dans le lit, se sentant horrible. Elle ignora les larmes qui lui sortaient des yeux. Toute cette pagaille était de sa faute.

Furieuse d'elle même d'avoir embrigader Finn, elle prit son oreiller et fit comme si c'était son espion. Elle frappa dessus de toute ses forces, espérant qu'il pouvait ressentir tout le dégoût qu'elle avait de lui. Le dégoût car il l'a terrorisait et pour ce qu'il avait fait à Finn. Il l'avait peiner alors qu'elle elle voulait le rendre heureux. Tapant encore l'oreiller elle laissa encore ses larmes coulées. Dans son stupide état d'ébriété elle avait déclaré qu'elle allait le rendre heureux, elle avait réussi un moment jusqu'à ce que ce putain de harceleur se ramène.

Elle avait tellement envie d'appeler Finn, ne voulant rien d'autres que ses bras autour d'elle car c'était là qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Elle ne le fit car elle savait qu'il était encore énervé et ne voulant surement plus rien à faire avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec elle même, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour une fois dans sa vie qu'elle n'était pas égoïste ou orgueilleuse sa devait lui retomber dessus. Finn méritait tellement mieux qu'elle. Avec Finn dans ses pensées elle s'endormit.

Rachel se réveilla le lendemain matin, en sentant de la chaleur contre son dos et des bras autour de sa taille. Tournant la tête elle vit Finn qui l'a regardait avec une émotion dans ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait définir, et c'était une actrice alors elle connaissait plutôt bien les émotions. Elle sentit Finn bouger un peu, et il murmura doucement.

« Coucou toi. »

Des larmes tombèrent seulement à cause de la tendresse avec laquelle il avait dit ces deux mots, et tout ce qu'elle avait pensé hier soir lui revint. Se sentant écraser par un énorme câlin contre son torse, Rachel pleura, laissant tout sortir à nouveau, sachant cette fois qu'il était là. Elle sentit ses mains lui caresser le dos doucement pour la calmer.

Elle laissa sortir toute sa tension et se fondit dans les bras de Finn, laissant sa chaleur et sa force l'a consumer. Elle aimait être tenue ainsi. Il était comme un nounours, fort et protecteur, doux et adorable. Elle soupira de contentement et se serra encore plus contre lui, posant son oreille contre lui pour écouter son cœur battre.

Rien ne pourrait rendre Rachel plus heureuse que ce moment là. Elle sentit ces doigts coiffer ses cheveux alors qu'il recommença à parler.

« Es-tu contente maintenant? Je n'aimes pas te faire pleurer.

_ Je vais mieux maintenant, je suis désolée de t'avoir embarquer là dedans.

_M'embarquer dedans? Elle pouvait presque entendre ses sourcils se lever.

_ Oui Finn, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si ce n'était pas à cause de moi.

_ Oh... donc moi étant ton garde du corps m'a embarquer dedans? Juste le fait que je sois tombé amoureux d'une femme affective et qui prend soin des gens, et le fait que je n'arrive pas à garder mes mains pour moi à causer cela?

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait des joues de Finn à cause de sa confession. Elle se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ J'ai juste... » Ne sachant pas quoi dire elle l'embrassa doucement.

Voulant continuer le baiser, Rachel essaya de l'approfondir , mais entendit un son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant. Elle se reculant et vit l'exaspération de Finn. Le son sembla s'intensifier et Finn s'assit. Rachel le vit attraper son portable et taper dessus.

« Qu'est ce que s'est? Demanda Rachel inquiète.

_ On dirait que mes petites vacances à Lima sont finies. Peyton Manning a réclamer que je revienne pour mettre en place du matériel de sécurité maintenant que ses jumeaux sont nés. Il veux aussi que nous fassions des recherches sur les nounous potentielles.

_ Et ça exige que tu y ailles?

_ Oui il utilise la sécurité locale chez lui, mais pour ce qui est de LA, New York et Baltimore il me prends moi, c'est un de mes premiers clients.

_ Pourquoi Baltimore?

_ Les fans de Baltimore détestent les Colts et Peyton Manning donc il deviennent un peu dire.

_ Donc nous partons pour Indianapolis?

_ Non j'y vais. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te chercher et qu'il te ramène à LA, car tu es partie assez longtemps et que tu as une carrière. Ne laisse pas l'espion t'avoir et se mettre en travers de ton chemin Rachel. »

Rachel regarda Finn incrédule. Elle n'avait pas changé son chemin à cause de son espion; elle l'avait changé parce qu'elle avait rencontré Finn Hudson. Cherchant un moyen de rester avec lui, Rachel ne trouva rien alors resta elle même et fit sa chiante et têtue Rachel pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Non Finn! Tu ne me renvoies pas LA. Je refuse. Tu es mon garde du corps et si me renvoie là bas je vais faire couler ta société. Je viens avec toi à Indianapolis et je vais prendre encore un peu de temps dans l'anonymat, pour rester avec toi et revenir encore avec toi à LA. J'imagine que ce que tu as à faire va durer plus qu'un journée, non?

Si elle aurait été debout elle aurait tapé son pied de frustration.

_ Rachel, il y a pleins de moments où j'aurais voulu me disputer avec toi, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas ce jour. J'appelle un garde et tu rentres. Coach te prendra à l'aéroport. Je serais de retour dans deux jours, trois maximum et on pourra continuer cette discussion si tu veux. Mais maintenant tu dois m'écouter. Tu va aller à LA, même si ça signifie que je dois te menotter au siège de l'avion et crois moi quand je te dit que je l'ai déjà fait avant. Tu n'est pas ma première cliente chiante. Dit Finn avec une voix qui lui fit comprendre que la discussion était finie.

_ Je suis pas chiante! S'exclama t-elle blesser d'avoir été appelé ainsi.

Elle vit Finn sourire.

_ Comme si tu n'avais jamais été appeler comme ça avant Rach.

Elle a dut rire. Même s'il l'avait presque insulté, il ne l'avait pas fait méchamment mais avec affection quelque de nouveau pour elle.

_ Donc?

_ J'appelle ma compagnie, demande s'ils peuvent venir aujourd'hui et part pour Indi.

_ Est ce que je vais te manquer? » demanda Rachel d'une petite voix Rachel, devenant intéresser d'un coup à la coupure des draps car nerveuse de la réponse de Finn. Il allait lui manquer à mourir. Ces deux derniers jours lui avait montrer à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Elle était plus en paix quand elle était avec lui.

Sentant le lit se baisser, elle leva la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Finn dans un long et profond baiser. Elle prit ça pour un oui. C'est comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque morceau de sa bouche tout comme son goût pendant que sa langue caressait la sienne. Elle miaula à la sensation ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête.

Poussant son épaule, elle allongea Finn sur son dos et lui monta dessus sans jamais casser le bisou. Avec leur deux corps se touchant la chaleur sexuelle monta très vite et elle sentit les mains de Finn explorer l'arrière de son dos et de ses fesses, les serrant et les caressant ce qui l'a fit faire un bruit bizarre.

Rachel se recula un peu, surprise du son qu'elle venait juste de faire. Regardant les lèvres gonflées de Finn et ses yeux sombres, Rachel sentit une raideur contre sa cuisse. Souriant ouvertement, elle bougea doucement contre cette raideur, ce qui fit ouvrit la bouche de Finn à cause du plaisir. S'allongeant pour un autre bisou, elle le toucha à peine voulant embrasser son visage, elle l'embrassa vers son pouls vers l'oreille, suçant doucement dessus avant de prendre son love d'oreille et jouer avec tout en bougeant son corps, ce qui lui fit sortir un gémissement de ses lèvres à lui.

Finn savait qu'elle essayait de le tuer avec son corps. C'est tout ce qu'il pu penser alors qu'elle continuait de sucer, embrasser son torse tout en bougeant légèrement sur sa très dure érection qui lui envoyait une vague de plaisir très forte. Sa bouche était comme une drogue et il en voulait plus mais il n'allait pas pousser. Une petit voix dans sa tête continuait de lui rappelait qu'elle était sa cliente et lui son garde du corps, mais une autre plus fort lui criait « Tu l'aimes montre lui, merde! ».

Cette puissante Rachel l'excita énormément et il ne voulait que ravir son corps et se connecter à elle dans tous les moyens possibles, mais il allait aller doucement. Réalisant que c'était peut être sa seule opportunité de faire l'amour à Rachel Berry, Finn écouta sa voix la plus forte, se recula un peu pour mieux l'observer et lui chuchotait après dans l'oreille. « Si je vais le faire, je vais le faire bien car tu le mérites. »

Il l'a remit sur le lit et se positionna de façon à ce qu'elle soit piégé. Il l'embrassa doucement, aimant le toucher de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Finn glissa une main sous son t-shirt pour sentir la chaleur qui sortait de sa peau. Le contraste le rendit fou. Son doux corps contre son dur pénis, son t-shirt contre son corps, ses formes contre son corps étaient trop pour Finn.

Attrapant son t-shirt, il lui passa au dessus de la tête pour lui enlever et et couvrit son halètement d'un baiser. Plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et ses mains sur ses seins Finn prit le contrôle des deux.

Entendant un gémissement, Finn se recula pour voir ses lèvres gonflées de sa force et ses seins rouges.

Honteux, Finn commença à embrasser ses cheveux chuchotant :

« Je suis désolé Rach, tu es juste trop pour moi. »

Finn descendait petit à petit ses baisers, plaçant des long, doux et amoureux bisous sur sa bouche, puis descendit encore, payant attention à sa clavicule, l'a sentant et l'embrassant.

Quand il atteint finalement sa destination, il plaça de doux baisers sur les marques rouges qu'il avait laissé sur son sein parfait. Il prit un téton dans sa bouche, et enroula sa langue autour pour lui faire plaisir.

Pavec le bout de sa langue, il traça le dessous de son sein, puis revint à son téton, causant un gémissement des lèvres de Rachel à sortir et son corps se serrer anticipent son prochain mouvement. Finn adorait le fait qu'il pouvait faire réagir son corps ainsi, une vraie star qui pouvait n'importe quel garçon, le voulait lui. Continuant son exploration, Finn embrassa ses hanches et laissa une marque distincte qui ne pouvait être que de lui.

Bougeant vers le bas avec ses lèvres, ses mains explorant son intime partie douce et mouillée; alors que ça bouche commençait à descendre pour prendre la place de ses mains, il l'a sentit lui tirer les cheveux de toutes ces forces. La douleur le choque, il l'autorisa à le monter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face; les yeux de Rachel étaient grands et sombres et elle l'embrassa. Se dégageant un peu, il entendit comme si elle était dans un tunnel.

« J'ai besoin de toi en moi Finn. Je nous veux connecter. »

Finn sentit sa petite et douce main attraper son pénis, et chatouiller son entrée avec son gland. C'était à son tour de grogner au contact. Le chatouillement était trop pour lui et il lui dit : « Rachel, s'il te plaît. ». N'étant pas capable de dire autre chose, il prit sa bouche possessivement et rentra sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il l'a pénétra autorisant les deux parties de leur bouche à prendre le même rythme.

Il l'a sentir pendre son rythme et pas longtemps après il sentit son corps se serrer alors que ses murs commençaient à tomber. Attrapant ses jambes, il les mit de façon à se qu'elles soient contre les siennes, changeant leur position; il ne fallut que quelques autres poussées pour que lui et Rachel sentent les spasmes chaud les entourer. Chacun criant le nom de l'autre de plaisir.

L'a serrant contre lui, il entoura leur corps des draps; Finn laissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et embrassa son épaule pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir de retour en arrière mais n'y prêtant pas attention à ce moment ci. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il était avec Rachel et qu'il l'aimait. Il espérait qu'elle l'aimait aussi et tout ce qu'elle avait fait lui fit penser que oui, il se fichait qu'elle ne lui ai pas encore dit.

Elle l'avait ramener à la vie, quelque chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire en trois ans. Si rien n'arrivait pour eux après ça, Finn pouvait s'en contenter. Son petit corps s'accordant parfaitement au sien, ses formes qui rencontraient les siennes, et sa petite taille qui lui permettait de bien l'a tenir. Il voulait rester ainsi longtemps, avec le corps nue de Rachel contre le sien, ronflant doucement mais comme toutes les bonnes choses il y avait une fin.

Attrapant son téléphone il envoya un sms à sa compagnie pour qu'ils arrangent un vol vers LA pour Rachel. Il en envoya un à Bieste pour l'a prévenir de son arrivé et pour qu'elle soit là à l'aéroport.

Se rallongeant, Finn décida qu'il pouvait s'autoriser quelque minutes de plus au paradis avant de devoir revenir à la réalité.

Jacob était dehors devant une maison de brique et une moto devant le garage. C'était la maison de Finn Hudson et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'une déesse comme Rachel Berry soit de dedans. Karofsky lui avait dit que Hudson conduisait une moto et qu'il sortait avec une fille ces derniers temps mais il avait pensé que c'était un de ses cousins. Mais Jacob savait que c'était Rachel. Mais qu'elle démon l'avait posséder pour qu'elle puisse changer de couleur de cheveux? Ça devait être l'influence de Hudson, il n'avait clairement pas de bon goût contrairement à Jacob. Il savait que Rachel allait adorer ses cheveux c'est pourquoi il en prenait extrêmement soin et jamais il n'oserai lui demander de changer sa couleur.

Jacob regardait la maison, espérant qu'elle pourrait parler pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il se demandait derrière quelle fenêtre pouvait être sa douche Rachel. Il se mit en colère quand même. Comment osait-il l'emmenait dans ce genre de maison. Elle méritait de marcher sur des roses avec la meilleure sécurité à ses cotés comme les services secrets. S'il pouvait trouver où Hudson vivait si facilement alors son fan fou pouvait lui aussi très vite!

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il devait montrer à Hudson à quel point c'était stupide de l'emmener ici. Il savait que Finn aimait jouer à l'homme invisible alors il sortit son appareil photo et prit des photos de la porte principal, de la moto et zooma même sur la plaque d'immatriculation pour que Hudson sache que c'est bien la sienne.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le cimetière. Marchant un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qu'il voulait, Jacob s'arrêta devant la tombe. Souriant sarcastiquement il prit des photos de la tombe sous tout ces angles. Il était content d'être un expert avec Photoshop. Ça lui montrait combien il était un mauvais garde du corps. Enfin, il remonta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de l'aéroport pour retourner à LA.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vos pensées ?**

**Chapitre 14 – Jefrow**

Rachel était assise dans sa caravane en attendant d'être appelée pour la prochaine scène. Ça faisait deux mois qu'elle était rentrée de Lima. Quand elle avait débarqué elle se rappela que Bieste, Kurt et Mercedes l'attendait. Rachel sourit au souvenir de Kurt tombant dans les pommes quand il avait vu sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Il l'avait ensuite emmené au coiffeur pour lui faire reprendre sa couleur initiale.

L'expression joyeuse changea en expression dépressive à la pensée de Finn. Il était rentré trois jours après mais depuis était redevenu le robot sans vie et sans amour d'avant.

Quand il était rentré, Rachel avait couru vers lui pour l'embrasser mais c'était arrêter net quand il avait enlevé ses lunettes et qu'elle avait vu ses yeux sans émotions. Elle savait que ces paquets de merde l'avaient changé et elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble à Lima s'était envolé dès qu'il avait ouvert ces paquets. Faire l'amour ne signifiait rien.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle voulait le Finn qui souriait et faisait des blagues. Le Finn qui l'a prenait dans ses bras et qui l'embrassait jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie son propre nom. Le Finn qui était rentré en revanche était encore plus froid, et encore plus détaché qu'avant si c'était possible. C'est comme s'il avait effacé le fait qu'il l'avait présenté à ses parents, qu'ils avaient chanté ensemble dans l'auditorium et le fait qu'ils ai fait l'amour. Tout était parti sans laisser de trace.

Rachel essaya de se détendre sur son canapé en lisant sa prochaine scène, faisant attention d'avoir compris les changements qui avait été fait; mais son esprit ne faisait que de retourner à Lima.

Elle entendit un grognement dehors et su que Finn était derrière la porte assit dans une chaise faisait ce qu'il faisait toujours. Quand il avait commencé, elle lui avait dit d'au moins rester dans la caravane avec elle, à l'abri du soleil mais il avait refusé.

L'entendant grogner à nouveau, elle jeta son script à la porte de toutes ses forces, le regardant taper la porte et tomber par terre. ÇA fit venir Finn et il demanda inquiet.

« Rachel? Tout va bien? C'était quoi ce bruit?

Laissant s'échapper un soupir désespérer car il parlait à travers la porte elle répondit.

_ Rentre Finn et voit par toi même.

Rachel s'assit et attendit qu'il entre. Une fois entré il vit les feuilles étalées par terre.

_ Pourquoi lance tu ton script? Qu'est ce que la pauvre chose t'a faite? » Elle pouvait entendre sa voix essayant de faire une blague mais ça l'a rendit encore plus énervée.

_ Rien mais je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête. Parce que TU m'énerve à un point inimaginable Fin Hudson! Depuis deux mois tu t'es isolé et tu ne veux même pas être proche de moi à part si c'est vraiment nécessaire! Tu ne prends plus le déjeuner avec Kurt, Mercedes et moi. Tu parles à peine à par si je parle la première! Tout ce que tu fais c'est travail sur ton PC ou ton portable. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au Finn qui m'a fait l'amour à Lima? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'homme qui avait des sentiments! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à son sourire qui me faisait sentir comme la seule fille au monde? Je veux CE garçon à mes cotés. Pas toi espèce de robot! » La frustration de Rachel était à son comble et elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, espérant secrètement qu'il allait la suivre. Rachel était la reine des tempêtes et elle espérait que celle ci allait faire venir Finn.

5 minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte s'attendant à trouve sa place vide, mais elle fut choqué quand elle vit Finn assit avec son script dans les mains.

« Finn? Quand elle dit son nom, il tourna la tête et le vit. Pour une petite seconde elle vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Même si ce n'était que pour un moment. Si tu l'étais ça me tuerait. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère à cause d'un fou. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi si je serai fou.

« Je suis désolé Rachel mais je ne peux pas être lui. Il y a un homme qui t'espionne, et parce que je suis trop proche de toi il veut maintenant ma mort. J'ai dépassé tellement de limites à Lima mais, c'est impossible de les effacer mais j'essaie Rachel. Et si ça veut dire que je suis un robot, alors j'en suis un qui sauve des vies. Rachel toutes les émotions que j'avais ne m'ont pas quitté mais je travail dur pour les laisser à l'intérieur de moi pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

Des larmes coulèrent à cause de sa confession.

« Finn tu es plus que proche de moi, tu m'aimes. Tu me l'as dit sur cette magnifique scène à McKingley. Et je te tiens avec ça Finn Hudson car je t'aime aussi et je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Je vais me battre pour te faire revenir. On le mérite tout les deux. »

Ne se souciant pas de ce qui pouvait arriver, Rachel avança un peu de la porte vers le canapé et prit le visage de Finn entre ses mains. Elle plaça des bisoux sur ces yeux, son nez et enfin sa bouche attendant pour une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Se reculant elle espéra qu'il pouvait voir tout la peine et le mal qu'il lui avait causé puis partir à nouveau dans chambre pour laisser toutes ses larmes tombées.

Finn était assit, se maudissant. Pourquoi est ce que ça devait arriver? C'était supposé être un travail normal mais c'était tout sauf normal. Regardant la porte derrière laquelle était Rachel, il se lave et écouta. Il savait qu'elle pleurait et à cause de lui. Il avait probablement fait plus de dégât que l'espion.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit pour s'assoir sur sa chaise dehors. Rejouant leur conversation dans sa tête. Finn sauta réalisant qu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait dit! Souriant il marcha vers la porte mais réalisa qu'il l'avait repoussée et qu'elle avait le cœur brisé à cause de cela.

Il se rassit et ferma les yeux pour penser un peu mais il fut interrompu par un garde criant.

« Jefrow! Je t'ai déjà que les photographes avaient des horaires pour venir sur le set et aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour où tu es autorisé! Donc sort avant que je te menotte! »

Finn leva la tête à temps, pour un gros tas de cheveux bruns comme un africain. Autour de son cou il avait un pass de People Magasine. Finn prit vite fait une photo et il vit que le garçon avait été à la soirée de charité et aussi à la maison pour l'interview.

Marchant vers lui avant qu'il ne parte, Finn se présenta mal à l'aise à cause du regard sévère que lui lançait l'homme.

« Hey... Jacob, c'est ça? Je suis Finn le garde du corps de Rachel, je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois aux mêmes évènements de Rachel, as tu déjà vu un homme qui venait souvent lui aussi? On n'a pas beaucoup de pistes pour savoir qui l'espionne.

_ Hum... Non juste les fans. Désolé si je ne peux pas être plus utile.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Est ce que je peux te poser une question? Jacob hocha la tête. Si ton nom est Jabob pour quoi le garde t'à t-il appelé Jefrow?

_C'est mon surnom à cause de mes cheveux. Les gens pensent qu'ils sont naturels mais non, je dois les coiffer tout les matins. » Jacob caressa ses cheveux et partit.

Finn continua de regarder Jacob pendant qu'il partait. Finn ne l'avait pas vu le jour de l'interview mais il savait qu'il avait été là. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Santana. En attendant qu'elle réponde il alla s'assoir dans sa chaise.

« De quoi as tu besoin Frankenteen?

_ Hey, est ce que vous avez parcouru tous les mails des fans de Rachel?

_ Oui heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle les as tous gardés. Pourquoi tu as une piste?

_ Peut-être... Regarde s'il y a des trucs envoyé par Jacob Ben-Israel ou par Jefrow. Il travail pour People Magasine en tant que photographe. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as quelque chose.

_ On dirait que tu sais qu'on va avoir quelque chose.

_ Appelons ça l'instinct marines. »

Finn raccrocha et regarda la porte de la caravane de Rachel. Il savait qu'il l'avait énervé mais il voulait arranger cela en hésitant car il avait le don de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées.

Sans prévenir il rentra, Finn regarda autour et l'entendit renifler. Regardant la porte fermer Finn se rapprocha et entendit de plus en plus ses reniflements, il ouvrit donc la porte avec un peu de force et l'a vit assise sur le sol, les yeux rouges à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, et prit son menton pour qu'elle le regarde, et il vit toute la peine et la perte de quelque chose de sacré comme quand il avait perdu sa mère. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Comme lui, elle ne croyait plus en eux, car il savait que depuis la mort de sa mère il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien dans sa vie.

La serrant plus près de lui, il laissa doucement ses lèvres touchées les siennes, goutant à ses larmes salées.

« Je suis désolé Rach. Je suis tellement désolé. J'imagine que je ne sais pas comment me donner à une personne aussi belle et généreuse comme toi. La dernière personne que j'ai aimé autant était ma mère, et quand elle est morte, j'ai tout arrêté et je suis resté froid et distant pour que plus personne ne soit blessé à nouveau. Pendant un moment ça à marché; Puis tu m'as trouvé et ma vie est devenue tellement mieux, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère j'avais une raison de me lever le matin, une raison d'être celui que j'étais avant, celui qui pensait que le monde lui appartenait.

Il fit une pause avant de murmurer.

_ Celui que ma mère aimait et connaissait. »

Les yeux de Finn étaient fixés sur ceux de Rachel, il espérait qu'elle pouvait voir ce qu'il ressentait?

« Tu m'a donné l'envie de vivre à nouveau et puis je me suis éloigné. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça. Je t'ai rendu misérable. J'ai été misérable aussi, mais je ne veux pas donner plus de raisons à ton fan d'être après toi, et être ensemble le ferait. » Il l'embrasse encore doucement et garda les yeux ouverts, l'a regardant pendant que leurs yeux se connectèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant. Il pouvait dire que Rachel le savait aussi, parce que la manière dont leurs lèvres étaient collées, absorbant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, Finn sentit comme s'ils partageaient la même âme.

L'embrassant encore, il ajouta de la pression et traça le dessin de ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il t'entende gémir et qu'elle l'autorise à entrer. Enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche, il savoura son goût. Elle avait le goût de son thé au miel et au citron ajouter à son odeur naturelle qui l'a rendait encore plus addictive. Finn ne voulait pas arrêter. Il voulait rester là, sur le sol pour l'embrasser et l'a caressé.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tout les deux à s'explorer, un gros sur la porte les tirera de leur monde.

« Diva c'est le moment d'aller sur le tournage. Ils sont prêt à tourner les trois prochaines scènes. Rachel? » Le ton maternelle de Mercedes traversa la porte.

Grognant, Finn recula et regarda les lèvres gonflées de Rachel. Il regarda vite ailleurs car s'il continuait de la regarder il allait dire à Mercedes d'aller en enfer, pour garder Rachel avec lui toute la journée et lui montrer combien il tenait à elle. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent, et les pieds de Mercedes sur le sol. Finn se leva et tendit sa main à Rachel pour l'aider à se lever au même moment où Mercedes rentrait.

Mercedes les regarda tout les deux d'un œil suspicieux et un soupir.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez mais Rachel, on a besoin de toi maintenant. On y va. Finn tu viens avec nous ou tu reste ici?

Il allait répondre quand son portable vibra, regardant l'auteur de l'appel, il dit à Mercedes:

_Je vais rester ici, on dirait que Santana à quelques info pour moi. »

Il regarda Mercedes attraper la main de Rachel pour la faire sortir. Il remarqua que Rachel le regardait quand elle sortait.

Regardant le sms que Santana lui avait envoyé, il trembla et l'appela. Prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Frankenteen, on l'a, je le savais! Le surnom du mec est Jewfro mais son vrai nom est Jacob Ben-Israel. Il travail actuellement pour People Magasine en tant que photographe. Il vit ici depuis trois ans. » Autant de temps que Rachel pensa Finn, ayant besoin de plus d'informations.

« D'où vient-il?

_New York et il y a vécu jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage ici. Il a travail pour le journal de New York surtout pour des photos de stars. Il a écrit une lettre par mois à Rachel quand elle vivait encore à New York. Elles étaient toutes à propos de son talent et de sa beauté sur les tapis rouge. Des trucs pas méchants. Des compliments à la vanille quoi. » Les yeux de Finn s'élargirent quand il entendit qu'il vivait à New York exactement comme Rachel. C'était aussi un photographe et Rachel avait reçu des photos d'elles provenant de son temps à New York.

_ Pourquoi est t-il comme ça avec elle?

_ T'a vu comment le mec était? Enfin bref, quand on a regardé les infos sous le nom de Jewfro ont à touché le jackpot. Il est un peu fou, en fait. Ces lettres n'ont pas attirés l'attention car il n'en envoyait que très peu. Il lui dit combien elle va adorer ses cheveux et les photos qu'il allait prendre d'elle habillé de rien sauf des talons hauts. Ce mec doit avoir un dédoublement de personnalité car ses lettres sont comme le jour et la nuit. Il fait un peu flipper quand même.

_ D'accord. Sinon où habite t-il et avons nous d'autres infos? » Finn était impatient de commencer ses rechercher et découvrir c'était le bon espion.

« Je vais te les envoyer. J'en ai marre de parler et tu à l'air d'avoir envie de te mettre en mode Marines sur quelqu'un donc je raccroche et t'envoie le dossier dans 5 minutes. A toute Frankenteen. » D'un coup elle raccrocha. Finn était sur le point de trouver le harceleur de Rachel et instinctivement sa main attrapa son arme, prêt à l'utiliser s'il en avait besoin.

Jacob conduit jusqu'aux bureaux de People Magasine, un peu gêner de son entrevue avec Finn Hudson. Jacob avait un peu sous estimer l'homme, comme le fait qu'il ne mesurait pas loin de 1m90 et qu'il était plutôt large. Ces muscles étaient voyants et c'était dur de les ignorer. Quand il avait parlé, Jacob avait pu entendre la froideur de son ton qui l'avait fit trembler.

Quand même, Jacob pensait que Finn n'était pas ce dont Rachel avait besoin. Jacob ne lui avait pas envoyé de cadeaux depuis son retour à Lima comme elle avait semblé stresser; même s'il savait qu'elle adorait ses cadeaux.

Cette merde de Finn Hudson l'avait entraîné dans son stress. Jacob savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Hudson avait cassé le coeur fragile de Rachel et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait l'air si dépressif. Il ne pouvait pas tenir ses mains loin de Rachel, et il en avait la preuve grâce à la soirée piscine.

Jacob allait envoyé un message à Hudson; un qui allait l'emmenait très loin de la vue de Rachel et l'amené lui près de sa bien aimé Rachel. Jacob savait qu'il était le meilleur pour ce travail car son amour pour Rachel était vrai et pure et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. C'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de l'a protégé. Sa Rachel Berry.

Il alla vers son ordi et sortit quelques dossier sur lesquels il avait travaillé pour les imprimer et les mettre dans une enveloppe simplement noté : Finn Hudson, Lima Ohio, c/o tournage de Wicked, Paramount Studio.


	15. Chapter 15

Enfants et personnes sensiblement touché aux choses sexuelles ne lisez pas ce chapitre (juste le début et la fin)! C'est trop dure de me dire que je traduis ça n'empêche... Enfin bref comme vous voulez quoi xD Dites moi vos avis! Me jugez pas trop hein je traduis juste moi (ah j'ai honte).

**Chap 15 – Apaiser une douleur**

Rachel regarda avec émerveillement le nombre de papiers qu'il y avait dans son appartement généralement bien rangé. Perfectionniste comme elle était, elle avait passé les dernières heures à tout mettre en ordre pour bien organisé son spectacle annuel de talents pour les écoles de banlieues. Ça ne manquait jamais de l'impressionner la tonne de travail que donnait l'organisation d'un événement, et même si ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle organisait cela elle demandait toujours que chaque détails soit vérifiés.

Elle sourit à la pensée de son appel avec le principal de l'école où allait se situer le spectacle qui lui avait dit que les élèves étaient fous! Ils avaient vraiment hâte. Rachel était la seul qui était prête à aider les quartiers défavorisés. Elle adorait le faire...

Organiser était une bonne distraction pour Rachel, qui l'a gardait de pensé aux distances que prenaient Finn même après sa confession d'hier après-midi. Essayant de mettre de coté sa douleur, Rachel décida que si elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime, alors elle allait mettre son cœur dans quelque chose qu'elle aime, ce qui était donc l'art dans les écoles.

Comme c'était un événement annuel, beaucoup de choses étaient déjà en place comme le lieu, mais elle restait quand même alerte pour que tout soit parfait. Sa seule demande et règle était que tout le monde était accepté quelque soit le talent, car elle pensait que si une personne avait assez de fierté et assez de confiance pour se produire devant des centaines de personnes, il ne devait y avoir personne pour l'en empêcher. Le but était de prouver que les arts avaient une place dans les écoles. Elle frémit quand elle repensa aux rôles inappropriés qui étaient montés sur scènes avant.

« Qui appelles-tu cette année pour t'aider avec les costumes des élèves? J'ai déjà appelé quelques boutiques, et elles nous donnent quelques vêtements qui ne se vendent plus trop selon elles; et à propos de Disney et des studios ici? » Demanda Kurt qui regardait une liste avec les donneurs et sponsors potentiels.

« Ah oui! Comme il va y avoir pas mal d'enfants et d'adolescents. Je suis sure qu'on peut se servir de choses qu'ils pourront nous donner ou nous prêter. Est ce que notre stock de costume est toujours bon? se demanda Rachel, en comptant l'argent dont elle allait avoir besoin pour faire un bel événement.

_ Oui, et j'ai fait refaire ce qui avait besoin de l'être. J'ai aussi parlé a quelques stylistes local pour nous aider un peu à habiller les enfants et pour nous créer des habits si besoin.

_ Magnifique, wahou, ces enfants vont se sentir au paradis quand ils vont voir qu'ils portent des habits designer par des vrais stylistes. » Sourit Rachel d'excitation pour les élèves chanceux qui vont avoir une grande surprise.

_Qui va venir pour nous aider à récupérer des fonds? »

Mercedes regarda sa liste,

« J'ai Kristin, Jesse, le cast de Glee va chanter aussi ce qui va être énorme pour les enfants et les jeunes adultes; Taylor Swift a dit qu'elle allait essayer de venir; Willow Smith, Usher seront là, Lady Antebellum, Gabriel Iglesias, Steve Martin seront là eux aussi. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant mais, je pense que c'est un bon début.

_ C'est un super début! Je vais aller voir tout ce qui veulent donner! Attends je vais chercher un papier! » Elle commença à chercher furieusement sur la table ces papiers!

Kurt et Mercedes échangèrent des regards. Rachel été toujours à fond pour l'organisation de ses évènements mais là c'était pire que d'habitude. Elle était encore décidée à tout rendre parfait et elle n'allait pas abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive. La Rachel habituelle en fait.

Kurt regarda Rachel qui cherchait encore son papier. C'est comme si elle était déterminée à pensée à tout sauf à un certain brun d'1m90. Il les avait regardé de près (c'est à dire que Kurt gardait un oeil sur Finn plus que d'habitude), et il y avait vraiment quelque chose car Rachel ne lui avait rien dit.

« Ah ah: Je l'ai trouvé! » cria Rachel triomphalement, le papier dans sa main!

Quand ils recommencèrent à arranger quelques détails, Rachel commença à bien oublié cette douleur qu'elle avait toujours dans son cœur. Elle savait que ce qu'avait dit Finn était vrai, qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner pour la garder en sécurité, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça. Surtout que ça blessait énormément.

Regardant l'heure, Rachel réalisa qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller sur le tournage.

« Petits gens je dois aller sur le tournage. Où est Finn? Je le veux avec moi aujourd'hui.

Elle attrapa son script et se leva, mais vit la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Coach Bieste? Que fais-tu ici?

_ Finn avait besoin d'être ailleurs pour une mission juste pour la journée mais il sera de retour ce soir. Il m'a envoyé ici pour te garder comme je suis ton autre garde du corps. » Expliqua le Coach avec un sourire.

_ Quel genre de mission pourrait-il avoir pour seulement une journée? Demanda Rachel en marchant vers la scène.

_Je ne sais pas chérie. Il a dit que ça n'allait pas durer trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas changer de sujet mais tu réalises que mon ami tient beaucoup à toi. Dit Bieste.

_ Je sais. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il restait loin de moi pour me protéger.

Rachel regarda la gentille femme qui était aussi un des mentors de Finn à qui elle avait plutôt confiance. Même Kurt et Mercedes ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé entre elle et Finn.

_ Bieste, c'était tellement bien à Lima. Il était toujours le Finn que je connaissais ici mais tellement plus ouvert et libre. Il riait et souriait. On a conduit sa moto et fait des pique-niques. C'était juste... » Rachel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors, elle arrêta de parler pour se reprendre. Elle et Bieste continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent la porte.

Elle sentit la main de Bieste sur épaule. Elle l'a regarda et vit dans ses yeux aussi des larmes.

« Rachel ne laisse pas tomber Finn. Continue de te battre pour lui. Tu as cassé la cage dans laquelle il était quand sa mère est morte. Si tu continue de te battre pour lui, il ne pourra pas garder ses émotions pour lui et il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un de fort et aimant pour l'aider, et je sais que cette personne est toi. Juste continue et je te promets qu'il va s'ouvrir à nouveau.

_ Merci Bieste j'espère que tu as raison. J'ai tellement mal au cœur... Mon corps le veut tellement. Et il ne fait que de me faire venir pour après me repousser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais le supporter avant d'être détruite. » Rachel regarda Bieste une dernière fois et monta ensuite sur scène.

Treize heures plus tard, Rachel était dans son jacuzzi entourée de l'odeur du lila qui l'a relaxait. Elle méritait tellement avec ses scènes qui lui demandaient de l'énergie et du temps. Elle s'était donc servie un verre de champagne et avait posé des bougies autour. Elle sentit que la tension émotionnelle et physique commencer à quitter son corps.

Elle autorisa ses yeux à se fermer pour se reposer un peu quand elle entendit un « Rach? » près de la porte. C'était Finn car Kurt et Mercedes étaient rentrés et que Finn avait appelé Bieste pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Elle pensa que si elle restait silencieuse, avec un peu de chance il allait penser qu'elle dormait. Elle n'était jamais chanceuse. Elle entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir et un autre « Rach? ».

Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que si elle ne le voyait pas, il ne le l'a verrai pas se relaxer dans le jacuzzi. Peu de chance. Elle entendit la poignée se tourner et serra fort les yeux. Entendant Finn racler sa gorge, fort, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir en train de l'a regardé, ses yeux en feu alors qu'il mouilla ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue.

Instinctivement, Rachel s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau en mordant sa lèvre du haut. Elle avait trop envie de Finn, mais elle était confuse à cause de lui. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais ça faisait quand même mal, et même si Bieste pensait qu'elle était forte, Rachel ne le pensait pas. Elle vit Finn marcher vers elle, et s'agenouiller près d'elle à coté du jacuzzi. Il était tellement grand qu'il n'avait presque pas besoin de se pencher pour mettre ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher et l'embrasser. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, et même si elle savait qu'être rejetée allait encore l'a blesse, elle le laissa faire. Elle sentit ses douces et chaudes lèvres sur les siennes, et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire son nom.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et savoura le toucher de sa langue caressant la sienne. D'humeur coquine et prête à prendre l'avantage, elle commença à sucer sa langue le caressant lui aussi. Elle entendit un grognement et sourit contre ses lèvres.

Elle s'assit, insouciante du fait qu'elle soit nue, elle lui enleva son t-shirt et commença à l'explorer à nouveau. Elle voulait gouter sa peau à nouveau. Elle voulait le marquer, comme il l'avait fait pour elle, et utilisa doucement ses ongles et ses dents pour le faire. Continuant avec son désir pour lui, elle lui défit sa ceinture et enleva ses boutons de jean avant de sentir sa main sur la sienne. Elle le regarda et l'entendit murmurer:

« Tu es sure? Je suis en con et je vais finir par te faire du mal. »

Elle secoua sa tête, ne croyant pas qu'il pouvait penser cela de lui-même.

« Non Finn. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes alors je serai là pour toi quand tu sortiras finalement de ta cachette. J'ai autant besoin de toi que toi de moi. Tu n'a pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Mes rêves ne me suffisent plus. » Sur son dernier commentaire elle vit ses sourcils s'arquer de curiosité.

D'un rauque murmure elle entendit: « Tu va me raconter tes rêves ou non?

_Et si je te montrais à la place? »

Sur ça, elle le tira vers le jacuzzi pendant qu'il enlevait ses chaussettes et chaussures et elle le fit rentrer dedans avec elle. Le jacuzzi était déjà plein mais avec le surplus du poids de Finn, il déborda. L'eau et le savon rendaient leur peau lisse et les mains de Finn étaient partout sur son corps. Sa bouche continuait de l'explorer, essayant de trouver de nouvelles places où il n'était pas encore allé.

Rachel réalisa qu'il jouait avec son corps comme avec un instrument.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Finn?

_J'aime les sons que tu fais, donc j'apprends à quels endroits je dois te toucher pour te faire faire ceux que je veux. Ils sont les bruits les plus sexys que je n'ai jamais entendus et me font te vouloir encore plus Rach. J'espère que tu réalises à quel point tu es sexy. Je veux faire une symphonie de tes sons. »

D'un coup, Finn la prit dans ses bras et sortit facilement du jacuzzi, trempé, pour aller dans la chambre.

Elle sentit Finn l'a posé sur le lit et l'enjamber. Ces yeux se fixèrent aux siens, demandant une permission à laquelle et acquiesça. Il était magnifique quand il était ainsi, autorisant son amour et son désire à sortir de lui, et il ne le faisait qu'avec elle. Personne d'autres ne pouvait le voir quand il était comme ça et Rachel se sentait chanceuse pour cela. Bien sur, il l'aimait donc il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le voir comme ça toutes ses gardes baissées.

Elle laça ses doigts à travers ses cheveux alors qu'il commençait à embrasser son corps. Dieu qu'il lui faisait du bien, et elle cambra son corps, en voulant plus. Quand sa langue plongea dans son nombril, elle réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et se tendit. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cela et elle fut prise de panique pendant un moment. Finn dut le sentir car il s'arrêta et l'a regarda avec un regard un peu inquiet.

« Je ne le ferai pas si tu veux pas, mais je te promets que je vais aller doucement et je veux tellement te gouter et te sentir avec ma langue. S'il te plaît Rach, tu peux me dire d'arrêter quand tu veux et je le ferai. » Elle le regarda et vit sa tendresse. Elle sentit ses doigts trouvés leur chemin à travers ses plis et il commença à l'a touché ce qui lui donne envie de crier. Alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder, et il vit qu'il mit ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant qu'il le refit, et elle ne pouvait pas croire à quelque point le voir lécher sa mouille (?) l'excitait. Elle hocha la tête, et il mit ses jambes sur ses épaules. N'étant pas sur si elle devait regarder ou non, elle eu la réponse quand sa tête se mit en arrière quand elle sentit sa langue chaude l'a lécher. Elle sentit ses yeux roulés de plaisir et se concentra sur la langue de Finn qui était actuellement sur sa partie la plus intime.

Son souffle se coupa quand elle le sentit fermer ses lèvres autour de son clitoris, mais garda les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir les sensations qui lui passaient à travers le corps. Il inversait entre des petits coups de langue et des grands se qui l'obligea à pousser son corps contre lui plus. Elle voulait plus sa chaude langue et bouche sur elle. Elle en voulait plus et se tendit de plus en plus alors qu'il l'a jouait comme un instrument.

Puis, elle sentit sa langue rentrée en elle et elle se tendit, criant son nom alors que des vagues d'électricité lui passaient à travers le corps. Alors que sa langue continuait de rentrer et sortir, elle perdit tout son contrôle et trembla très fort alors qu'elle atteignait son orgasme.

Avec ses yeux fermés elle soupira quand elle le sentit s'enlevait et se mettre sur elle de tout son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son envie, et son regard amoureux dans ses yeux; elle attrapa son cou et l'embrassa avec un profond baiser. Elle se gouta sur ses lèvres, au début ça l'a dégouta, mais alors que le bisou continuait cela lui plût, en fait. Avec sa main, elle attrapa sa grosse érection, et laissa ses doigts joués avec, le rendant encore plus dur. Elle remarqua qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir plus quand il caressa son clitoris avec le bout de son pénis, l'a faisait haleter à nouveau.

Prenant en compte son indice pas très subtil, elle le guida en elle et rencontra ses grandes poussées. Elles n'étaient pas douce et lentes ce soir, mais rapide et dure pour chercher cette libération. Elle adorait.

« Plus Finn. J'ai besoin de plus. Oh plus fort s'il te plait, plus fort. » Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait car il changea légèrement de position pour qu'elle puisse mieux le sentir. Elle se sentit serrer autour de lui et ses vagues de plaisir revinrent alors qu'elle l'entendait dire son nom à travers ses lèvres pour son dernier coup.

Finn s'enleva d'elle à contre cœur car il ne voulait pas perdre la connexion qu'il avait avec Rachel. Mais ils avaient tout les deux besoin de se nettoyer. Traçant ses lèvres avec ses doigts, il chuchota.

« Je t'aime Rach avec tout ce que j'ai. Tu as mon cœur. » Finn l'a vit sourire et murmurer en retour:

« Je t'aime aussi Finn Christopher Hudson. »

Après s'être nettoyer, Finn alla s'allongea près de Rachel nue et il savoura l'instant. Son corps contre le sien. Il caressa doucement son ventre et il l'a sentit se relaxer jusqu'à entendre un léger ronflement qui lui indiqua qu'elle dormait. Il l'a regarda un moment. Elle était magnifique.

Finn blottit son nez dans son cou, pour que son odeur le calme. Il avait besoin de se calmer après la dure journée qu'il avait eu. Il l'aimait et il allait l'a protégé, mais il n'a pas lui révéler sa mission d'aujourd'hui, car il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il y avait dans l'appartement de son espion.

_Finn Santana, Mike et Puck c'étaient rejoint à un bureau pour discuter de la manière dont ils allaient rentrer dans l'appartement de Jacob Ben-Israel. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller vers la police car elle n'allait pas les aider étant donné que c'était une entreprise privée. Finn décida donc qu'ils allaient rentrer par effraction._

_Finn avait demandé à Santana d'appeler People Magasine pour qu'on lui donne l'emploi du temps de Jacob et qu'ainsi il puisse voir quand Jacob ne serait pas en ville. Aujourd'hui était le jour, car Jacob était invité à un mariage de célébrité. Ils ont donc pris l'opportunité et ils mirent leurs uniformes. Comme les uniformes étaient similaires à ceux des policiers, Finn espérait que si des voisins les surprenaient ils ne s'inquièteraient pas._

_Santana et Mike allaient prendre des photos et hacker et son ordinateur pendant que Finn et Puck regarderaient l'appartement de fond en comble. Ils étaient dans le couloir, Puck derrière lui, quand Finn hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent à coté de la porte un poster taille nature de Rachel. Mike se dirigea directement vers l'ordinateur pour essayer de rentrer dedans, alors que Santana prenait des photos de tout ce qu'elle voyait._

_Finn regarda autour et ne vit rien à part des photos, des posters de Rachel quand elle était à Brodway ou dans ses films, concerts... Il y en avait pas mal qui avait l'air de photos personnelles que Jacob avait du prendre lui même, des photos qu'il lui avait envoyé aussi._

_L'estomac de Finn se retourna quand il vit tous les DVD que Jacob avait de Rachel, des professionnels mais aussi des personnels qu'il avait gravé lui même. Puis Finn ouvra le tiroir sur lequel il y avait une étoile en or, avec un peu d'hésitation. Il l'ouvrit et vit rouge. Dans le tiroir il y avait des vêtements de Rachel dans des sacs plastiques. A coté, il y avait plusieurs objets qui avaient appartenu à Rachel, même son sac à main qu'elle avait perdu avec son portable à la fête des jeux vidéo. Finn vit la petite étoile de cristal que Rachel avait perdu un jour. Ça avait été un cadeau de ses papas quand elle avait reçu son diplôme au lycée, elle pleurait quand elle lui avait raconté cela._

_Quand il rentra dans la chambre du mec, Finn alla dans sa salle de bain et vomit. Il avait un poster de Rachel en bikini accroché contre la porte, et une poupée gonflable comme Rachel a coté de son lit. Sous le lit, il y avait des boites nommées et datées. Quand il les ouvrit, il découvrit des milliers de photos de Rachel datant des six dernières années. Avec chaque nouvelle photo le sang de Finn bouillonnait et il sentait sa rage monter. Cet homme était vraiment taré._

_Il marcha vers Mike et demanda :_

_« Tu as pu rentrer dans son ordi?_

__ Non on va devoir le prendre pour que je le fasse au bureau. Quand il rentrera il verra qu'on lui a pris mais c'est la seule chose ici qui vaut la peine d'être volé._

__ Patron est ce qu'on met l'appart' sans dessus dessous ou on le laisse comme il est? Demanda Puck espérant une réponse fun._

__ Satan, as tu pris toutes les photos dont tu as besoin? Demanda Finn à Santana avant de prendre d'autres décisions._

__ Ouep Finn! Je peux recréer cette pièce avec toutes celles que j'ai prises. J'en ai environ 800. »_

_En regardant ses amis et employés, il leur donna un ordre qu'il n'avait jamais donné avant._

_« Retourner l'appartement comme jamais de manière à ce que Jacob ne soit pas capable de reconnaître sa maison. »_

_Finn sortit avec le cristal de Rachel en sécurité dans sa poche, avec Mike qui avait l'ordinateur dans ses bras. Ils renversèrent l'appartement à fond et enlevèrent ensuite toutes traces de leur passage pour qu'ils puissent enfin retourner à l'agence._

Finn tomba dans un sommeil reposant sachant qui était l'espion de Rachel, et serra inconsciemment Rachel plus fort contre lui.

Finn se réveilla quand il sentit Rachel caresser son torse doucement. Son doux toucher créa un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps. Il l'a regarda et vit qu'elle faisait de même avec son magnifique sourire.

« Même si je déteste la manière dont on c'est rencontré, je suis heureuse qu'on soit là. J'ai au moins une chose pour laquelle je suis reconnaissante envers mon espion. » Dit Rachel, en plaçant un bisou sur ses lèvres ce qui rendait ce qu'il avait à lui encore plus dur.

Quand Jacob rentra chez lui le soir, et qu'il découvrit son appartement dans un état horrible, il ne dit rien. Il prit seulement quelque affaires pour aller passer la nuit chez son ami Ben et préparer son mariage avec sa bien aimée Rachel Berry.

**A ceux qui lise et laisse une review ! Vraiment merci je vous admire !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolée pour le jour de retard mais j'ai du mal à tout gérer en ce moment ^^**

**Chapitre 16 – Quitter à nouveau**

Rachel se réveilla en sentant des bras musclés autour de sa taille. Elle adorait comment était Finn et combien elle se sentait en se sécurité dans ses bras. Hier soir, elle ne l'avait pas prévu et c'était magnifique. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cela à elle avant, et même si elle avait été nerveuse, Finn l'avait fait se sentir trop bien, comme sur un petit nuage.

Elle entendit son portable sonner et essaya de le réveiller. C'est comme essayer de bouger un mur en brique; il ne bougea pas. Le portable sonna encore, alors elle essaya de s'assoir mais il l'a tenait trop fort. Se sentant coquine, Rachel baissa sa main et commença à branler Finn doucement avec ses ongles. Dès le deuxième coup, les yeux de Finn s'ouvrirent en grand l'a regardant genre: « Quoi? ».

« Bonjour beau-goss. Ton portable ne fait que de sonner depuis 10 minutes, et tu ne voulais pas te réveiller alors j'ai fais la seule à laquelle je pensais; désolée. Dit Rachel innocemment.

_ Une fois que je vois qui m'appelle, toi et moi pouvons continuer ce que tu as commencé. » Dit Finn pendant qu'il descendait du lit après avoir fait un bisou à Rachel. Attrapant son portable, Rachel le vit taper quelques boutons puis elle entendit :

« Hey Artie! Pourquoi tu m'appelles dès l'aube? »

Rachel vit ses muscles se tendre aux paroles d'Artie. Elle le regarda se lever, ne se souciant pas d'être nu, et marcher vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa son peignoir pour se couvrir et le suivi sans bruit alors qu'il continuait de parler. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelques choses.

Alors qu'elle regardait, elle le vit attraper un couteau et faire un petit trou circulaire dans le mur à coté de décorations. Elle le vit ensuite attraper quelque chose, le mettre sur le comptoir et attraper une cuillère en fer, anéantissant ce que c'était.

Se demandant ce qu'il faisait, elle le suivit à travers la maison alors qu'il traversait la salle à manger jusqu'à sa cheminée. Il prit la base d'une bougie et l'examina de près pour ensuite la lancé dans la cheminée elle même. Elle le suivit ensuite dans sa chambre, et le regarda en enlever un autre du mur près d'une de ses photos. Après cela, Finn attrapa un short, le mit et prit son arme. Il dit à Artie qu'il avait finit pendant que Rachel le regardait confuse quand il alla dans le jardin, pour lancer le petit truc loin, très loin.

Alors qu'il se retourna, avec une grimace sur le visage, Rachel mit une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

« Ok, maintenant tu m'expliques s'il te plaît?

_ Tu avais des micros caméras dans toute ta maison, pour que ton harceleur puisse nous espionner, toi et moi évidemment.

_ Comment Artie a t-il su pour les caméras Finn?

_ Parce qu'on a trouvé qui était ton espion hier Rachel.

_ Et tu ne me l'a pas dit! Quand avait tu prévus de me dire cette information plutôt importante? Et quand as tu prévus de prévenir la police?

Rachel était énervée, et sa colère se voyait sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Finn.

_ D'abord, je n'étais pas encore sur, et maintenant on sait où il habite. On ne peut pas appeler la police car on est rentré dans sa maison par effraction pour avoir ce que nous avons, ce qui est totalement illégal donc dangereux pour nous si on en vient à la justice. C'est donc à moi de trouver le gars.

_ Donc qui est l'homme qui en a après ET toi maintenant? J'ai le droit de savoir Finn! Tu ne pourras pas me protéger toute ma vie!

_ Je peux au moins essayer et c'est mon travail Rachel! Je suis ton garde du corps avant tout, rappel toi!

_Juste dit moi qui c'est Finn! Je te demande de me le dire maintenant. »

Rachel tapa du pied par terre, se faisant mal étant donné qu'elle était pieds nus. Jurant elle alla vers une chaise et s'assit pour regarder Finn, en attendant qu'il lui réponde.

_ Je n'essaie pas de te le cacher Rach. J'attendais juste le bon moment, mais comme tu veux savoir maintenant, son nom est Jacob Ben-Israel et c'est un...

_ Photographe pour People magasine, et il était chez moi pour une interview! C'est lui qui à laissé les caméras que tu as détruite? »

Elle vit Finn hocher la tête et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Cet homme l'a suivait depuis qu'elle vivait à New York. Il l'espionnait dans sa propre maison. Qu'avait t-il vu?

Dans voix un peu tremblante Rachel du demander à Finn:

« Comment avez vous trouver qu'il avait posé des caméras ici?

_ On a prit son ordinateur hier car Mike n'arrivait pas à le hacker chez lui, donc c'est Artie qui l'a fait. Quand il l'a fait, il a regardé les vidéos qu'il avait et m'a dit d'où venaient les caméras. Il me guidait. J'imagine que Jefrow pouvait nous voir de son portable aussi.

_Jefrow?

_ Oui c'est son surnom, il t'a envoyé des mails sous ces deux noms. Jefrow fait plus espion que Ben-Israel. Je l'ai vu au studio l'autre jour essayant de rentrer sur le tournage de Wicked pour prendre des photos, mais il était renvoyé. Il y avait un truc chez lui qui m'a alerter, donc j'ai demandé à Santana de faire des recherches sur lui sous ses deux noms, et elle en a trouvé. On savait que la police ne pouvait pas agir sans preuve évidentes, donc on a prit l'affaire entre nos mains, et on est allé chez lui pour prendre se dont on avait besoin.

_ A quoi... A quoi ressemblait sa maison?

_ Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir Rach. Ce n'est pas important.

Dit Finn avec un regard suppliant pour qu'elle laisse tomber.

_ Non Finn j'ai le droit de savoir et tu va me le dire, ou j'appelle Sue pour qu'elle te menace pour m'avoir caché quelque chose.

Finn soupira en défaite et regarda Rachel. Elle pouvait dire qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait dire.

_Il avait des photos de toi partout, des dvds qu'il avait fait, des habits et des objets qui t'avaient appartenu.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais elle allait laisser cela passé pour le moment. Elle s'assit et regarda le trou qui était dans son mur.

_Donc on fait quoi maintenant?

_On le trouve et s'il le faut je le tue.

_ Tu ne prendras pas de vie! Je te l'interdit!

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Rachel. Toute ma vie, mon travail a été de protéger les autres et si je dois tuer alors je le ferai. Tu n'a pas le choix sur ça, surtout si je sens que ta vie est en danger. »

Rachel vit les lèvres serrées de Finn et elle sut ce que ça signifiait. Il tuerait pour sa protection.

Rachel sauta quand elle entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrit, puis vit Mercedes rentrée dans la maison avec plusieurs paquets. Ils étaient noirs.

Mercedes avait du sentir le mal être de Rachel, car elle regarda Finn et Rachel avec un regard genre « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

Elle secoua sa tête en réponse et quand elle regarde les paquets son coeur tomba presque. Ils n'étaient pas roses, mais elle pouvait reconnaître ses enveloppes n'importe où.

« Cedes, où as tu eu ceci? Demanda Rachel en pointant les paquets du doigt.

_ Au studio. Ils sont pour Finn et c'est le garde qui me les a données. »

Rachel regarde silencieusement Finn marché vers Mercedes pour lui prendre les paquets et les ouvrir. Elle regarda le visage de Finn alors qu'il regardait ces mêmes paquets. Un semblait avoir une lettre, l'autre plusieurs images. Alors qu'il les ouvrait, la colère avait prit place sur son visage. Rachel voulait le toucher pour le réconforter, mais elle pensa que si elle le faisait il allait l'a refouler, donc elle garda ses mains. Il chiffonna la lettre et la jeta au sol.

L'autre était contenait bien des photos, et Rachel vit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir sur les traits de Finn un jour. De la peur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Finn? Qui a t-il sur les photos?

Elle vit son visage pâle alors qu'il l'a regardait, sa voix juste un chuchotement.

« Des photos de ma moto, ma maison, la tombe de mes parents. Il était à Lima quand nous y étions.

_Quoi?

_Rachel, il sait qui je suis et d'où je viens? J'ai travaillé très dur pour garder mon ancienne vie secrète, mais il l'a quand même découverte.

Finn avait carrément oublié que Mercedes était dans la pièce quand il dit:

_Il était à la maison quand on a fait l'amour, car la seule fois où j'ai laissé ma moto dehors était ce jour là. Je dois aller appeler les autres. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Finn ignora le halètement de Mercedes alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, laissant Mercedes et Rachel seules dans la cuisine.

Rachel regarda une fois Mercedes et tourna vite la tête pour aller dans sa chambre, espérant que son manager n'allait pas la suivre, mais elle n'était pas assez chanceuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais avec ton garde du corps Rachel? Tu n'est pas Whitney Houston et Finn n'est pas Kevin Costner! Vous avez coucher ensemble à Lima? »

Mercedes regarda ensuite les vêtements de Finn par terre, et la jacuzzi remplit d'eau maintenant froide pour dire:

_ Et on dirai que vous l'avez refait hier soir aussi! C'est pas possible! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Diva!

_ C'est trop tard Mercedes, je l'ai déjà, et si j'en ai encore la chance je le refait, car j'aime Finn!

_ Tu quoi? Dit Mercedes, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu Rachel.

_ J'aime Finn. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a présenté à ses parents sur leur tombe. Il m'a enfin dit pourquoi il était si distant et froid et comment je lui avais donné une raison de vivre, comme l'avait fait sa mère. Je suis amoureuse de lui Mercedes. Vraiment. » Répondit Rachel d'un regard suppliant envers son manager pour qu'elle l'a croit. Rachel ne pouvait pas voir sa vie sans Finn.

Finn s'assit devant son ordinateur et attrapa son téléphone. Il appela Sue pour faire une télé conférence. Une fois tout mis en place, Finn vit Puck, Coach Bieste, Artie, Sue, Sam, Mike, Santana et Laurent qui attendaient tous de voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« On a un autre problème avec Rachel Berry et Jacob Ben-Israel.

Puck interrompit Finn : « Hormis le que fait que toi et Berry couchiez ensemble.

_ Tait-toi Puckerman! C'est sérieux! » Il tapa du poing sur le bureau assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende à travers le micro. « Jefrow sait que je suis et d'où je viens! Il m'a envoyé des photos qui viennent de Lima et de la maison de Burt. Il était à Lima pour me suivre avec Rachel. Je suis trop proche d'elle et ça compromait sa sécurité. Il sait notre relation et commence à être trop dangereux. Je dois m'éloigner de Rachel et le rechercher.

_ Et ta sécurité Frankenteen?

_ Je peux prendre soin de moi Sue. C'est que les Marines m'ont appris. Maintenant mon seul souci est Rachel et sa sécurité. Coach , toi et Puck allaient avec Rachel tout le temps. Je vais partir donc vous allez me remplacer. Puck tu as intérêt de bien te comporter sinon je te jure, que je vais saouler ta mère en lui disant combien tu as était irrespectueux envers une juive.

_ Tu n'oserais pas Hudson!

_ Mec, je l'ai déjà fait et je le referai; n'oublie pas le lycée. » Finn regarda Puck se rappeler le souvenir de sa mère pleurant car il n'avait pas arrêter de se moquer d'une enfant juive, qui aidait avec les costumes du Glee Club. Puck avait été obligé d'aller à la synagogue tous les soirs pendant un mois, aider la fille et lui masser le cou si elle avait mal.

_ Tu es celui qui m'a balancé à ma mère? C'est bas Finn. » Même si la situation n'était pas aux rires, Finn sourit doucement quand il vit la tête de Puck.

« Ben tu étais un con. Je suis sérieux Puck. A partir de maintenant vous êtes tous les deux tout le temps avec elle. N'importe où elle va vous y aller. Elle va à la salle de bain, vous attendez dehors. Vous savez comment ça marche. Il est après moi maintenant, ce qui l'a rend encore plus désirable, puisqu'il sent le besoin de l'a protégé de moi. Espérons que si je pars il va s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Mais elle reste quand même son principal désire. Santana et Mike, je sais que vous avez toutes les informations, commencé à le tracker pour savoir où il est maintenant. Les caméras que nous avons mis on rien montré mais il doit bien être quelque part puisque Rachel est à Los Angeles. Sue tu peux le tracker via ses cartes de crédits non? Ça serait bien comme ça on serait où il est et ce qu'il achète. »

Finn les regarda pendant qu'ils prenaient des notes et faisaient des suggestions. Finalement Puck posa la question qu'ils mouraient tous de poser.

« Qu'est ce que tu va faire toi pendant ce temps Finn?

_Je vais à la chasse. Je vais trouvé ce connard et l'éliminer comme je l'ai fait pour les Marines, quelque chose à laquelle je suis vraiment très fort. Une dernière chose, Rachel à son spectacle annuel des talents à l'école, mon instinct me dit qu'il va y être. Donc nous allons doubler notre sécurité habituelle et faire aussi appel à la police.

_Finn tu réalise que si tu « élimines » Jefrow tu commets un meurtre. Tu ne fais plus partit des militaires. Tu n'es donc plus protéger par le gouvernement? » Déclare Sue inquiète.

« Je m'en fou. Il ne va plus avoir la chance de faire peur ou blesser Rachel à nouveau. Et c'est seulement un meurtre si quelqu'un trouve le corps. Puck et Coach, j'ai besoin de vous dans 90 minutes. Tout me reporte ces trouvailles. Compris? Bien à toute à l'heure. »

Finn ferma son PC et commença à le débrancher. Dès qu'il eut fini, il rangea ses affaires dans un sac. Une fois qu'il eut fini il sorti avec ses sacs dans les mains, pour laisser devant la porte d'entrée. Il rentra ensuite dans la cuisine avec un regard accusateur de Mercedes et un sympathique de Kurt.

« Oh Salut Kurt! Quand es tu arrivé?

_ Il y a environ 15 minutes. Mercedes m'a_ t__out _dit. Peut-on parler une seconde?

_Bien sur mais je dois parler à Rachel.

_ Elle est dans la douche, et même si je suis sur que tu aimerai la rejoindre, tu peux attendre qu'elle finisse pour qu'on parle. Je veux dire qu'on à _vraiment_ besoin de parler Finn? » Kurt exagéra l'importance de la conversation alors qu'il lançait des regards à la porte d'entrée là ou il y avait les sacs.

« D'accord mais allons ailleurs. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Rachel. » Finn suivi Kurt dans la salle à manger, évitant le regard tueur de Mercedes. Finn s'assit gêner en attendant que Kurt finisse d'arranger ses vêtements.

« Finn, je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais qu'elle t'aimes. Rachel est facile à lire; beaucoup de choses qu'elle a faites étaient avec toi dans son esprit. Si tu pars à nouveau elle va être dévastée et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à ramasser les pièces de son coeur.

_Ecoute Kurt. Une chose est sur c'est que je ne pars pas car j'en ai envie. Je le fais pour elle. Je pars pour trouver la trace de Jacob Ben-Israel et l'éloigner d'elle. Il en a après moi maintenant. Il veux se débarrasser de sa compétition. Je veux qu'il me suive. Si elle vient après moi, il va laisser Rachel tranquille pendant un petit moment, elle pourra vivre sans s'inquiéter d'un fou qui la suit. Puck et Coach vont l'a garder. Quand elle aura son spectacle des talents tout mes collègues seront là pour l'a protéger. Je l'aime vraiment, Kurt. Je ne suis peut être pas assez bien pour elle, mais je l'aime.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle? Tu es fou.

Kurt était déterré de voir Finn penser si peu de lui-même.

_Je connais Rachel depuis le lycée, et laisse moi te dire que personne, et vraiment personne ne l'a jamais rendu aussi heureuse et ne l'a fait autant sourire que toi tu le fait! Je l'ai regardé ces derniers mois, et le changement est incroyable. Tu ne le penses peut être pas, mais tu es la meilleure chose qu'il lui est arrivé.

_ Kurt, je suis ce que l'on appelle un Lima Loser. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma mère, j'ai abandonné la fac pour les Marines. Je ne peux pas mesurer à tous ses hommes dehors qui sont talentueux dans pleins de domaines et qui ont de l'argent. Je suis un gars simple.

Finn passa sa main dans ses cheveux espérant que Kurt allait comprendre.

_Et c'est pour ça que ma petite Diva t'aime. Tu fais des choses honorables Finn. Tu passe les autres avant toi. Tu ne t'énerves contre personne à part des organisateurs. » Kurt regarda Finn rougir d'embarassement.

« Finn tu as protégé l'honneur de Rachel quand John Mayer était un con envers elle. Tu n'a été qu'un gentleman. Fais juste attention que ce que tu fais est bien pour _vous_ deux.

Finn secoua sa tête.

_ Ce qui est bien pour moi ne compte pas, ça doit être bien pour la protection de Rachel. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de te dire Kurt? Ma priorité et de protégé Rachel. S'il le faut je mourerais pour elle.

_Alors j'espère que ça ne va pas arriver, car je ne pense pas que je pourrais gérer une Rachel en deuil. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour trouver ce connard et vite revenir. » Avec ça, Kurt sorti et alla chercher Mercedes pour retourner au bureau, pour laisser à Finn un peu d'intimité avec Rachel même s'il savait qu'ils allaient écouté à travers la porte.

Le souffle de Finn se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit Rachel sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Ses chevaux étaient mouillés et elle portait le t-shirt qu'il lui avait donné avec un short. Elle lui avait coupé le souffle. Il l'a vit regarder vers la porte d'entrer, une grimace se posa sur son visage. Il se haïssait d'être la cause de ses dures lignes sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Finn? Pourquoi est ce que tes sacs sont près de la porte.

Comme Finn ne répondait pas elle parcouru vite la distance qui les séparait pour le rejoindre; ses émotions dessinées sur son visage.

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu me quittes encore? Tu ne peux pas me laisser Finn!Tu ne peux pas! »

Finn prit ses mains alors qu'elle commençait à lui taper le torse. Il savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas méchamment. Elle le faisait car elle était dévastée.

Il tenu ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme puis les mis ensuite autour de sa taille. Il l'a garda près de lui alors qu'il essayait de lui expliquer, voulant aussi qu'elle voit qu'il était aussi dévasté qu'elle de son départ.

« Il le faut Rachel. Crois-moi quand je te dis que si j'avais le choix je resterai avec toi. Puck et Coach vont te garder pendant que je vais à la poursuite de Jacob. Je vais l'éloigner de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité et tout de suite c'est le meilleur moyen c'est promis.

_ Mais s'il te tue?

Finn put voir l'inquiétude et la peur dans ses magnifiques yeux marron. Incroyable. Elle était harceler par un fan fou qui était obsédé par elle, et son seul souci était lui. Il entoura ses propres bras autour d'elle, sentant son battement de coeur contre son torse.

_ Je suis un Marines très bien entrainé dont le travail est de suivre les hommes. Je l'aurai avant qu'il ne m'attrape. Il ne sait pas comment effacer ses traces et je suis sure qu'il sait qu'on sait qui il est.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front, sentant son odeur pour l'a gardé en mémoire et continua.

_ Mon travail est de te protéger, et c'est ce que je fais. Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi, donc ça me rend encore plus déterminé de le trouver. Maintenant, Puck et Coach vont être là dans 10 minutes et je préfère faire autre chose que de parler. »

Il plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes, les séparant doucement. Il voulait coller toute sa personne dans sa mémoire; ses lèvres, sa langue, son goût, son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres et les sons qu'elle fait quand il suce légèrement sur sa lèvre du haut.

Entendant la sonnerie, Finn se délaça de Rachel. Posant son front contre le sien, il chuchota:

« Tu ne va pas me voir pendant un moment, mais sache que je suis toujours avec toi. Envoie-moi des sms avec le portable de Bieste. Je t'aime. » Deux minutes plus tard Finn avait pris ses affaires et était parti laissant Rachel pleurer par terre sur le sol.

Jacob détestait de ne plus être dans son appartement. Toutes ses affaires étaient là bas même si elle étaient ruinées. C'était comme si son lien avec Rachel s'était brisé. Il savait qui avait détruit son appartement et prit son ordinateur. C'est lui. Il l'avait vu nu sur son portable quand il était allé détruire les mini caméras qu'il avait disposées dans la maison de Rachel.

Jacob devait admettre que Hudson l'avait impressionné quand il en avait prit une et qu'il l'avait envoyé dans l'air. Ça lui faisait peur de voir combien Hudson était un bon tireur. Mais ce n'était pas grave car c'était quand même Jacob qui allait avoir Rachel à la fin. Il était juste furieux que Hudson et Rachel aient eu des relations la nuit d'avant, puisqu'avant que les caméras soient détruites, Jacob avait vu Hudson nu et Rachel dans son peignoir.

La petite pensée de lui touchant la peau nue et douce de Rachel, faisait bouillir son sang. Jacob savait que Hudson allait le suivre maintenant, donc il avait remercié son ami Ben et s'était dirigé dans son ancien lycée.

Il avait fait de la cave son petit chez lui, il y avait encore beaucoup de chaises et de tables malgré que le lycée était abandonné mais c'était parfait. Car Jacob allait emmener Rachel ici pour en faire sa femme.

Il avait quand même du travail à faire pour que cette pièce puisse accueillir Rachel Berry correctement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – Une bonne vie rend la vie meilleure**

Rachel avait de tourner les scènes pour Wicked et était donc en congé pour quelques semaines pendant que les ordinateurs faisaient leur magie. Son spectacle de talent commençait lundi et tout était prêt. Tout le monde était là aussi sauf l'homme aux yeux whiskey qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit le portable de Bieste; elle le prit rapidement avant que Bieste ne le remarque, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour envoyer un sms à Finn. Les sms avait été leur seul moyen de contact depuis 1 mois.

Le fait de ne pas pouvoir entendre sa voix, ou voir ses beaux yeux l'a rendait très triste. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour lui envoyer un message.

_Où es tu? Tu me manque._

Quelques minutes plus tard elle eut sa réponse.

_Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je cherche encore J. Tu me manque. Je t'aime._

Souriante elle tapa sa réponde.

_J'aimerai te voir. Passez ma main dans tes cheveux me manque._

_Tu ne pourras pas le faire bientôt. Je ne suis plus comme j'étais. Mode Marines._

Rachel se renfrogna en lisant le sms. Comment avait-il changé son apparence? C'était un géant!

_Comment t'es tu changé? Je veux mon ancien Finn!_

_Très drôle Rachel. J'étais proche de toi récemment. Tu ne m'a pas reconnu, donc J non plus, ce qui est bien._

_Quand est ce que ça se finit Finn? Je ne plus le supporter. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison._

_Bientôt Rach. Je pense qu'il va bientôt se lancer. Sois patiente s'il te plaît. Fais attention._

Ce fut la dernière réponse de Finn. Que voulait t-il par là quand il disait que Jacob allait se lancer. Elle avait besoin de lui à ses cotés; Puck et Bieste faisaient du bon travail et elle se sentait en sécurité mais pas autant qu'avec Finn. Il avait dit qu'il pourrait prendre une balle pour elle mais est ce que ses deux autres gardes pourraient faire pareil?

Repensant à son message, elle pensa aux moments où elle était sortie en public, ce qui était rare maintenant. Elle repensa à l'action de charité à laquelle elle avait assisté. Alors qu'elle posait pour des photos, des fans était venue devant elle mais Puck et Bieste leur avaient dit de partir. Elle avait eu le pressentiment que Finn était là, mais quand elle avait regardé autour d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais toute l'après midi elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il était là, l'a regardant et l'a protégeant.

Elle secoua la tête, déverrouille sa porte et sort de sa chambre avec le portable dans la main, repensant au dernier message de Finn. Elle vit Bieste: « Donc c'est là où était mon portable. J'aurais dut m'en douter. » Rachel le reposa sans mots dans la main du Coach.

Elle attrapa deux verres et les remplit d'ice tea pour ensuite en tendre un au Coach.

« Coach pourquoi Finn penses que Jacob va bientôt se lancer? Je me sens à l'écart et je n'aime pas, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. Explique-moi s'il te plait. » Demanda Rachel poliment mais fermement.

« Disons qu'on a une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. On à pas l'endroit spécifique, mais on à son emplacement autour. On étudie ses mouvements, et on attend une opportunité qu'il vienne à toi et, ton spectacle est la meilleure opportunité.

Dit Bieste, regardant directement dans les yeux de la petite femme.

_ Donc je dois vraiment faire attention, c'est ça?

_ Oui. Finn a ordonné à Puck et moi de ne pas te laisser bouger un cheveu sans qu'on soit là. Bien sur, il a aussi dit à Puck que s'il touchait un de tes cheveux il l'enterrerai lui-même dans les Vallées de la Mort. C'est pour cela que je suis toujours à coté de toi. Puck et Finn sont peut être meilleurs amis ce n'est pas pour autant que Puck n'a pas peur de Finn.

Les deux femmes sourirent à l'image de Finn courant après Puck.

_ Mais ils sont meilleurs amis? Je ne savais pas ça. Pourquoi Puck aurait t-il peur de son meilleur ami?

Rachel était un peu confuse de cette nouvelle amitié.

_ Et ben, au lycée ils ont eu leur problèmes, mais ils ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. A McKinley Puck était le salaud de base tandis que Finn était un garçon droit et honnête. Mais Finn a montré à Puck qu'être doux et montrer ses sentiments était bien aussi. Puck était toujours derrière Finn que se soit dans le sport ou pour leurs problèmes. Ils faisaient tout l'un pour l'autre. C'est marrant comment les choses se sont inversées, mais rien n'a changé. Puck est toujours avec Finn. Enfin bref, quand Puck est devenu policier il était de venu plus gentil avec les autres, et quand Finn est revenu des Marines, il était plus froid, plus à l'écart. Ça a fait super peur à Puck. Son ami gentil et qui tenait aux gens avait disparu quand Carole a été tuée. Finn était renfermé, un mec qui faisait peur et qui pouvait tenir un flingue sans trembler. Puck a essayé pendant des années de refaire venir Finn comme il était avant. »

Rachel hocha simplement la tête et assimila l'information. Elle pouvait totalement voir Puck comme un con et que Finn était quand même toujours là, souriant pour aider son ami. Cela signifiait beaucoup. Rachel avait Kurt et Mercedes, et tout les trois ils avaient vécu des vertes et des pas mures ensemble. Toujours s'entraidant à n'importe quel prix, même quand Kurt se faisait intimider pour être gay.

Souriant encore, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Cedes et de Kurt.

« Alors est ce que tout est près pour lundi?

_Oui Diva. Les programmes sont près pour les imprimeurs, les élèves ont déjà essayer leur costumes et les répétitions se passent à merveille! Dit Mercedes en regardant son amie avec fierté.

_ Mademoiselle Rachel pourquoi as tu un sourire si magnifique?

Rachel marcha vers eux et leur fit un grand câlin.

_ Car j'ai les deux meilleurs amis du monde, et je suis tellement contente que vous fassiez partie de ma vie.

La voix de Rachel était teintée de larmes.

_ Vous m'avez suivi pour m'aider à réaliser mon rêve, et avez tout abandonné. Je ne sais juste pas comment vous remercier pour ça.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle continuait de regarder dans les yeux marron et bleus de ses meilleurs amis.

_ Chérie, on n'a pas abandonné nos rêves. Kurt crée tes vêtements. Il les _crée_ et maintenant tout le monde veux des vêtements de Hummel. Il vit son rêve tout en s'occupant de toi. Je peux toujours chanté avec mes meilleurs amis, et je fais des soirées, ce qui me va bien, et je peux le faire en étant ton manager. Et toi ton rêve ma chérie? Est ce que tu vis tes rêves?

Rachel s'assit dans le canapé du bureau.

_ Oui et non. Avant, c'était d'être sur scène à Brodway, tourner des films et chanter; j'ai fait tout ça. Je veux me marier avec des enfants qui courent dans tout les sens pendant que je fais à manger, je veux être une femme et une maman. J'ai les folies de ma vie, mais j'en voudrais des nouvelles.

Kurt sourit quand il entendit son nouveau rêve, et dut le commenter.

_ Non Rachel, tu veux des petits enfants au cheveu bouclé et des yeux cannelles, jouant à la guerre et à la batterie. Tu veux faire à manger à un homme de 1m92 avec les même cheveux et yeux, et ensuite t'allonger à ses cotés dans le lit en te sentant aimer et en sécurité dans ses bras. Tu veux des enfants turbulents qui sautent sur le lit le matin pour réveiller leur maman et leur papa, n'est ce pas?

Dans une petite voix qui choqua ses amis, Rachel donne une réponse simple: « Oui » obligeant ses amis à lui faire des câlins pour la réconforter.

Finn s'assit sur sa moto, regardant l'un des buildings abandonner de la zone rouge. Ils savaient que Jacob restait quelque part dans cette zone, mais ils n'étaient pas sur de où. Finn savait que Jacob faisait la plupart de son travail la nuit, pour ne pas être remarqué quand il rentrait et sortait du bâtiment, donc Finn gardait le même emploi du temps.

Il enleva son casque et se regarda dans le rétroviseur. Il n'y avait pas le garde du corps Finn, mais le lieutenant Finn Hudson. Il passa sa main sur sa tête maintenant sans cheveux. Il était plus fin, car il ne mangeait plus qu'un repas. Il regardait tout d'un œil critique espérant attraper Jacob.

Les messages échangés avec Rachel étaient restés coincés sa tête. Il se rappelle de la manière dont elle a réagit quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Il avait été vraiment à 10 centimètres d'elle, et avait put sentir son parfum avant que Puck et Bieste ne l'entrainent plus loin. Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu, ce qui était bien, mais qui l'avait quand même rendu triste, car il aurait aimé qu'elle sache qu'il était là n'importe quand. Il savait toujours quand elle était là, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il l'a sentait.

Finn changea ses pensées de Rachel au taré Jacob. Finn et son équipe passaient beaucoup de temps les bâtiments pour essayer de le lui tomber dessus. Une boîte issue d'un styliste pour mariage lui avait été envoyée. Finn savait que c'était le signal de Jacob qui allait faire de Rachel sienne. Jacob avait acheté des choses comme des fleurs, des bougies, du champagne et tout ce qu'une personne avait besoin pour un mariage sauf d'un prête. Si Finn trouvait qu'il en manquait un il allait devenir fou.

Les deux derniers jours, Jacob était resté caché, ne bougeant pas et n'achetant rien Finn savait qu'il allait devoir sortir pour prendre la boîte. Finn espérait que Jacob n'allait pas resté dans son trou plus longtemps. Il en avait marre d'être loin de Rachel. Elle le lui manquait terriblement, plus qu'il ne l'admettait aux autres, et le seul moyen de l'a revoir était de trouver et éliminer Jacob Ben-Israel.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était une heure de l'après midi et qu'il n'avait pas encore dormi. Il allait avoir besoin de faire une sieste s'il voulait être efficace ce soir. Il remit son casque et conduit jusqu'à l'appartement que possédait la société. Il se déshabilla et regarda une dernière fois son portable pour voir s'il avait des messages, puis pour regarder ses photos. Il regarda celle à laquelle il regardait depuis deux jours, celle qu'il avait eue de l'évènement où Rachel ne l'avait pas reconnu; ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval, elle portait une robe et des lunettes de soleil. Elle faisait son sourire de star, qui était quand même vrai et chaud, il l'adorait. Ça lui manquait de ne pas la voir tout les jours, l'embrasser et la sentir. Le fait qu'elle voulait toujours qu'il s'ouvre lui manquait, même si avant il détestait ça.

Il regarda une fois encore la photo, puis se fit une place confortable, en souriant et pensant à Rachel. La vie qu'il aimerait avoir avec elle.

Jacob dormait dans un petit placard de la cave du lycée. Il était obligé de dormir la journée et travailler la nuit comme il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un policier lui tombe dessus pour ruiner son plan de mariage avec Rachel.

Il avait quelques amis qui l'aidait. Ils pensaient qu'il le gardait en sécurité des personnes qui avaient détruit son appartement. C'était le cas, ils ne savait juste pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour Rachel. Se réveillant vers 6 heures, Jacob vit un message de James. Son paquet était arrivé et James allait aller le chercher pour que Jacob le récupère chez lui, le jour d'après.

Jacob souri. Il était content de ce qu'il avait créer pour son mariage.

Il avait commandé un costume. Il suivait ce que Rachel faisait de son ordinateur. Il était content que le lycée ai une connexion WIFI pour qu'il reste en contact avec le monde extérieur, même si son monde se résumait à Rachel.

Il regarda l'emploi du temps du site de l'école et prit des notes pour les moments de Rachel à son spectacle. Il regarda l'emploi du temps et vit que Hudson l'avait encore laissé, donc il était confiant sur le fait qu'il allait pouvoir emmener Rachel loin pour leur lune de miel. La première nuit allait promettre.

Maintenant, il devait simplement trouver un moyen de distraire les deux nouveaux gardes du corps.

**Vous aimez le Nutella? Recevoir un****e review c'est le même effet MOUAHAH**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 – Ratata**

Rachel était à coté de la scène, dans le stade alors que les dernières préparations se faisaient, pour le show de ce soir. Elle venait juste des tentes où les groupes se préparaient pour leur performance et comme elle avait été satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle était retournée au stade. Elle était toujours impressionnée de la manière dont les élèves réagissaient quand ils l'a voyait, s'appliquant sur leurs instruments. Rachel ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le spectacle, elle se promenait dans les alentours, parlant fort et riant tout le temps.

« Princesse, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu es bourrée.

Dit Puck alors qu'il regardait Rachel danser avec amusement.

_Oh Puck! Je suis tellement contente! Regarde tout ses personnes qui viennent pour voir les enfants jouer. Ses gens sont là pour supporter ces enfants et c'est le meilleur sentiment dans le monde. S'exclama Rachel, faisant un tour sur elle même à l'arrivée de Mercedes et Kurt.

_ Puck qu'a tu fait à notre Diva? Demanda Mercedes qui regardait Rachel comme si elle avait 3 têtes et Puck comme s'il était le démon incarner.

Il leva les mains au ciel, se recula un peu de sa manageuse et dit:

_Rien, Wheezy! Elle fait tout cela toute seule! Je suis juste ici pour le show et pour l'a protéger.

_ Bieste?

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, et Bieste regarda la petite starlette très joyeuse devant elle. Rachel continuait de plaisanter avec Mercedes et Kurt, pendant qu'elle et Puck restaient vigilants. Les gens rentraient, s'asseyant et parlant sous ce doux soleil. Rachel adorait ce moment de la journée, c'était le moment le plus romantique. Elle arrêta de parler avec Mercedes quand un sentiment de nostalgie l'a frappa à cause de Finn. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec espoir, espérant pour la millième fois qu'il soit là avec elle, pour partager ce moment avec elle. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle entendit ça...

Le son distinct d'armes. Les yeux de Rachel s'ouvrirent de peur quand elle comprit que c'était des tirs d'armes.

Immédiatement, la place passa de accueillante et chaleureuse à une place pleine de peur. Parents, élèves et enfants couraient pour trouver une place où ce cacher. Alors qu'une autre série de tirs s'entendaient, le chaos explosa. Puck se changea de suite en mode garde du corps, et essaya de cacher Rachel alors que des gens le bousculaient. Alors qu'il allait attraper sa main, il sentit une brique lui taper le cou. Il continua à essayer de garder Rachel près de lui, attrapa sa main au moment où il se sentit lourd; puis plus rien.

Rachel était terrorisée avec toute cette folie. Elle avait perdu Mercedes et Kurt. Elle se tourna vers Puck, contente qu'il soit toujours près d'elle, juste à temps pour le voir tomber sur le sol, coupant sa tête. Rachel cria à la recherche de Bieste, pour voir la femme tomber elle aussi. Alors que Rachel s'agenouillait pour vérifier Bieste, elle sentit des bras l'entourer brusquement et l'a soulever. Terrifiée, elle réussit à crier « Finn! » avant qu'un habit lui soit mis sur sa bouche et son nez; puis plus rien, noir.

Rachel se sentait assise dans une chaise douce, mais sa tête l'a tuait. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Puis, elle entendit une voix, une voix qui lui fit peur. C'était une voix d'homme, bizarre comme s'il parlait du nez. Son nez et son instinct lui disaient que c'était Jacob Ben-Israel. Elle garda ses yeux serrés refusant de le voir. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre le dos de son cou, ses mains touchant ses cheveux, tellement différentes de celles de Finn. Dégoutée, des frissons froids lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale, voulant s'éloigner le plus de lui. Mais elle savait que c'était mieux, si elle faisait semblant d'être inconsciente.

Elle ralentit son souffle pour ne pas qu'il suspecte le fait qu'elle se soit réveiller, et elle l'écouta parler, calmant la peur qui l'enveloppait avec chaque mot.

« Rachel, ma chère, chère Rachel. Je t'ai finalement avec moi. J'ai tellement attendu, depuis New York en fait. Tu te rappelle quand nous nous sommes rencontrés mon amour? Je postais des photos dans ton palcard. J'ai alors été maladroit et j'ai tout fait tombé par terre, et au lieu de me crier dessus pour mon incompétence, tu t'es baissé pour m'aider. Tu les as signés, me remerciant avec ton sourire si beau. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que tu étais destinée à être mienne.

Rachel se força à ne pas bouger et pensa à son entrainement pour s'aider.

_Ce soir là, quand je suis allé te voir dans Spring Awakening je suis tombé encore plus amoureux de toi. Ton corps est tel celui d'une Déesse. Tellement parfait. A partir de ce moment, je suis venu te voir au moins une fois par semaine, et je t'ai envoyé des fleurs pendant 1 mois. Les as tu reçues, mon amour? Des roses rose. Enfin bref, j'ai commencé à te surveiller pour être sure que tu allait bien. Il y a tellement de fans fous dehors qui voudraient prendre avantage de cette magnifique actrice que tu es.

Rachel entendit Jacob s'arrêter et prendre un verre de quelque chose. Elle voulait tellement boire, sa gorge était sèche, mais elle devait continuer a prétendre.

_ Quand tu as déménagé à Los Angeles, je t'ai suivi car je t'aime ma chère, de tout mon coeur, et je devais garder un oeil sur toi pour être sure de ta sécurité. Et tu l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'un fan te fasses peur et que tu es du engager Finn Hudson.

Rachel entendit Jacob cracher le nom de Finn comme si c'était du poison.

_Pourquoi as tu coucher avec lui Rachel? Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'es tu traité ainsi? Il est tellement plus bas que toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui à la classe et qui est sophistiqué, pas quelqu'un qui pense seulement avec ses muscles. Je peux te montrer une vie de beauté et d'amour comme personne, ma chère. Pas Hudson. Et se nul de Hudson essaye de venir te chercher, j'ai quelques surprises pour lui. Maintenant, il faut juste que tu réveilles, pour que je t'habilles de ta robe de mariée, et que nous soyons enfin mariés.

Rachel sentit que Jacob lui faisait sur la tête, et ravala la bile de son ventre qui lui montait à la bouche.

Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ses pas s'éloigner d'elle. Elle essaya de bougea ses mains et ses pieds, mais sentit ses poignets et chevilles attachés. _Pour quelqu'un qui est supposé m'aimer, il le montre d'une manière bizarre. _Tout ce que pouvait faire Rachel était espérer et prier que Finn l'a trouve avant que Jacob n'aille plus loin.

Tout dépendait sur Finn et son entrainement.

Finn entendit le coup de feu mais il reconnu aussi le fait que c'était un très bon enregistrement. Contrairement à tout les gens qui couraient dans tous les sens pour se cacher, il savait par expérience que ce n'était pas réel. Il manquait l'odeur. C'était ce moment. C'était à ce moment-là que Jacob Ben-Israel allait se lancer.

Finn avait gardé un oeil sur le périmètre, mais des qu'il y eu la foule en panique à cause de l'enregistrement, il avait quitté son emplacement pour essayer de se frayer un chemin à travers le monde. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée: Rachel. Il devait trouver Rachel. Il courra vers la scène pour être sure qu'elle allait bien. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le terrain, il vit Puck et Bieste par terre, et entendit Rachel crier son nom avant d'être attraper par Jacob Ben-Israël qui lui mit un habit sur la bouche.

Finn essaya de crier, mais une éruption de cris des spectateurs couvrit son cri. Content d'être grand il garda la tête haute pour suivre l'homme et Rachel sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre. Il resta assez loin pour ne pas que Jacob le remarque et le vit quand il souleva une porte pour descendre dans une cave avec elle.

Finn se cache derrière des buissons, espérant ne pas être vu par Jacob ou des gens de la police qui recherchaient le tireur. Il resta au même endroit pendant deux heures, jusqu'à ce que la dernière voiture de police s'en aille. Une fois, que la zone était vide, il marche doucement vers la porte où avait disparu Jacob.

Finn vit des lumières à travers la porte. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte un peu pour essayer d'ajuster ses yeux à cette nouvelle lumière. Il fut choquer de ce qu'il vit, et son estomac se retourna. Il vit pleins de bougies. D'un coté de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de piédestal avec pleins de fleurs, et de l'autre Rachel inconsciente et attachée assise sur une chaise. Une robe de mariée était suspendue derrière elle.

Son sang bouillit quand il remarqua Jacob derrière elle qui lui parlait à voix basse. Trop bas pour que Finn puisse entendre, mais sa rage augmenta quand il lui touche ses cheveux. Jacob n'avait aucun droit de toucher Rachel de cette manière quand tout ce qu'il avait fait était la terrorisée. La première impulsion de Finn était de se jeter sur Jacob mais ses années d'entrainement Marines l'en empêchèrent. Il commença alors à faire son plan dans sa tête pour sortir Jacob tout ne gardant Rachel en sécurité.

Il se mit à plat ventre et se força à rester calme, pour essayer de penser à la manière dont il allait approcher cette situation. Il savait que s'il se faisait entendre, Rachel allait finir blesser. Il ne bougea pas, et remercia l'obscurité, pour regarder Jacob qui changer de pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Une fois debout il sortit son arme et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où été partit Jacob. Il regarda de partout mais il ne vit les cheveux de Jacob nulle part. Alors qu'il allait commencer à faire demi-tour, Finn sentit un grand coup contre sa tête et le bruit d'un os qui se craquait. Sa dernière pensée fut Rachel avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Jacob regardait le grand Marine, la colère parcourant ses veines. Il avait prit toutes les précautions nécessaire mais Hudson l'avait quand même trouvé, ce qui voulait dire que le fan fou pouvait l'a trouvé aussi. Bien sur, ce Hudson ne ressemblait pas à celui d'avant sans ses cheveux et plus maigre, mais c'était bien lui. Une ligne de liquide rouge se traçait derrière la tête d'Hudson.

Avait-il frappé le géant si fort que ça l'avait fait saigner? Jacob était content d'avoir entendu la porte bouger et de connaître un autre passage pour sortir de la cave. Donc dès qu'il l'avait entendu, il était passé par ce passage avait attrapé la barre de fer, et l'avait frappé aussi fort que possible sur sa tête. Ce ne fut que quand l'intrus avait tapé la tête contre le sol qu'il avait vu qui c'était. Même si la vue du sang le rendait malade, Jacob était fier d'avoir battu quelqu'un qui se croyait supérieur à lui.

Il regarda Rachel qui n'avait toujours pas bouger même avec le bruit qu'il avait fait. Lui en avait-il donné trop? Secouant la tête, il attrapa le bras d'Hudson et le traîna dans un coin de la cave, salissant le sol de sang alors qu'il le fit. Il lui attacha ensuite les poignets et les chevilles puis les lia ensemble pour ne pas qu'il puisse bouger.

Jacob savait combien Rachel aimait avoir une maison propre, alors il nettoya vite le sang, ne laissant presque aucune trace. Il mit des roses sur celle qui se voyant encore un peu. Il marcha ensuite vers elle, caressa ses cheveux et lui murmura doucement dans l'oreille.

« Tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter ma chérie. Hudson était un très mauvais garde du corps, et je me suis maintenant occupé de lui, donc se sera toi et moi pour la vie. »

**Que va t-il ****se passer? Dites moi vos idées ^^ Moi je sais nianiahaha ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 – Lier**

Rachel sentit des bisous sur son front et elle essaya de ne pas grincer des dents. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Finn, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Ça voulait dire une chose horrible; c'était Finn qu'elle avait entendu tomber par terre.

Son cœur tomba quand elle réalisa que sa seule de sortir était maintenant fichue. Son cœur fondit à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur elle.

« Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant, ma belle. Hudson ne peut pas se mettre en travers de notre bonheur de jeunes mariés. Donc demain tu va devenir Madame Ben-Israël. Elle sentit son souffle vers son oreille puis plus rien. Elle entendit un peu de mouvement, mais après ça que du silence.

Elle se força à attendre dix minutes, ouvrant ses yeux seulement quand elle entendit un ronflement lourd. Doucement, elle regarda autour d'elle pour la première fois. Elle était dans une large pièce, et vu la place des fenêtres elle en conclut qu'elle était dans une cave. La première chose qui attira son attention fut la robe de mariée accrochée. Les yeux de Rachel s'élargirent quand elle comprit que c'était sa robe! Il n'y avait rien qui puisse dire à Rachel qu'elle était jolie. Le blanc était presque fluorescent, avec tellement de soie que c'était moche. La robe était grande et large, et elle pourrait rester debout sans être tenue. Vraiment c'était la dernière robe que Rachel aurait choisi.

Rachel dut quand même sourire en pensant à la réaction de Kurt s'il aurait vu cette monstrueuse robe. D'abord, il aurait faire un bruit bizarre, aurait rouler les yeux aux ciel pour ensuite faire semblant de s'évanouir., en tombant au sol sans se salir, évidemment. Kurt aurait attraper un briquer et y aurait certainement mis le feu.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle porte cette robe. Elle regarda donc autour d'elle, pour chercher un moyen de s'enlever de ses liens. C'est à ce moment, que ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit à baldaquin que Jacob avait préparer pour elle. Aucun moyen pour elle de s'allonger dans ce lit aussi. Elle taperai avec ses ongles et avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas monter dans ce lit.

Rachel devait quand même se calmer. Elle s'énervait trop et ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Elle se rappela l'entraînement de Bieste quand elle lui avait que l'excitation empirait les choses. Utilisant ses années de yoga, Rachel se concentra pour s'apaiser. Elle essaya donc de centrer son souffle pour calmer sa respiration. Quelques minutes plus tard, ça marcha et elle sentit son corps se relaxer.

Elle s'imagina assise dans la chaise, comme si elle regardait la télé. Ses mains étaient attachés avec ses trucs en plastiques qu'utilisaient les policiers. Il n'y pas moyen de s'en séparer; c'était tellement serré que ça lui coupait un peu la peau. En revanche, ses chevilles n'étaient pas aussi serrées et ça ne l'a coupait pas. Elle avait mis des talons avec une sorte de lacet qui lui entourait la cheville. A force d'avoir marché avec toute la journée, l'élastique c'était détendu, du coup les cordes de Jacob étaient lâches. Elle fit monter et descendre ses jambes pour enfin pouvoir se libérer! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de porter ses horribles chaussures. Merci Kurt.

Maintenant que ses jambes étaient libres, elle les étira pour les réhabituer à être tendues. Elle colla ensuite ses pieds au sol, pour les rendre moins sensible grâce à la froideur du sol. Rachel pouvait entendre Jacob ronflait à sa droite. Doucement, elle marcha et vit ses cheveux bouclés. Jacob dormait dans un placard?

Voulant faire tout sauf le réveiller, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds loin de lui. Elle alla ensuite vers une des fenêtres, et sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas les atteindre. Même les mains en l'air, elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, pour monter là haut car le bruit réveillerai Jacob. Elle allait devoir compter sur Finn.

Finn... Elle ne l'avait pas vu quand Jacob l'avait attraper, mais elle avait crié son nom. Elle savait qu'il était quelque part sur le campus. Elle pouvait le sentir; l'a surveiller. Puis, elle se rappela que Jacob avait frapper et traîner quelqu'un sur le col de la cave. Marchant lentement loin de la fenêtre, Rache savait dans son coeur que c'était Finn. Elle vit une large zone avec des roses éparpillées. Avec son pied, elle les déplaça sur le coté, et vit une traîner de sang qui menait jusqu'à l'endroit où avait été emmené Finn.

Elle suivit le trait, qui l'a mena jusqu'à un coin de la cave. Avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne, elle sut, elle vit que c'était Finn. Alors qu'elle l'approchait, elle couvrit sa main avec horreur. C'était Finn avec une large et profonde cicatrice sur le dos de sa tête, avec du sang qui en coulait. Jacob lui avait lié les mains et les chevilles comme un sac, ou un boeuf. Elle essaya de toute ses forces de desserrer ses liens, mais elle ne parvint à n'enlever que les cordes qui se connectaient entre elle car celle qui tenaient ses mains et jambes étaient trop serrés.

Elle alla vers le robinet qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, et prit un verre d'eau pour lui ramener. Elle nettoya alors la plaie de Finn, pour enlever le sang sec et voir à quel point sa blessure était profonde. C'était une blessure profonde qui avait besoin de points. Rachel devait voir s'il n'était pas blesser à d'autres endroits, alors elle le poussa sur le dos et regarda un peu partout. Son souffle était léger, mais au moins il respirait, sa peau était pâle comme un fantôme, et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Elle prit son pouls et sentit qu'il était faible mais rapide et Rachel eut peur qu'il meurt d'un hémorragie; s'il ne saignait pas à l'extérieur il pouvait tout de même saigner à l'intérieur de son corps.

Ne se souciant de rien, Rachel s'allongea à coté de lui sur le sol, et prit son bras pour le tenir et lui fit face, nez à nez. Elle l'embrassa doucement pour essayer de le réveiller, et elle murmura d'une voix pleines de larmes. « Je t'aime Finn. S'il te plaît bébé réveil toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. » Aucune réponse. Elle se mit donc à lui chanter Haunting de Bonnie Dune. Elle avait apprit que c'était une de ses chansons préférées, quand ils étaient à Lima; et Finn l'avait hanté depuis qu'il était rentré dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait juste pas le perdre maintenant.

Même s'il était inconscient, avoir ses bras autour d'elle l'a faisait se sentir en sécurité, elle se colla à lui pour laisser sa chaleur l'a relaxer, lui faisant oublier la situation dans laquelle ils étaient; elle s'endormit.

Rachel fut secoué d'un coup et retirer violemment des bras de Finn par une main forte sur son bras. Elle regarda avec horreur la colère dans les yeux de Jacob. Son regard d'homme trompé et trahi était immanquable.

« Comment as tu pu? Hissa Jacob. Comment peux tu ramper dans ses bras, quand je nous ai préparé le mariage parfait? A quel point est tu une salope? »

Rachel essaya de se dégager de sa main, mais il serra plus fort, ce qui l'a fit grogner de peine. Ses yeux avaient dut reflété cela car il relâcha un peu de pression et elle vit des remords dans ses yeux.

Il l'a prit alors dans ses bras, et elle le sentit caresser ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des excuses.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, je t'aime tellement que te voir dans ses bras m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi. S'il te plaît pardonne moi Rachie. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Rachel se força à ne pas bouger, même si chaque fibres de son corps criaient pour échapper à son étreinte. Elle savait que si elle le faisait ça allait rendre les choses pires pour elle et Finn.

Rachel regarda son kidnappeur, son nez arrondi, ses cheveux bouclés marrons, et ses yeux marrons ternes derrières ses lunettes, le rendait flippant. Rachel suivit Jacob quand il l'a tira derrière une porte. Rachel regarda en arrière Finn, priant qu'un miracle se produise et que Finn se réveil. Jacob sortit une chaise et y poussa Rachel, puis il lui tendit un bol de salade de fruit devant elle.

« Jacob, je ne peux pas manger si mes mains sont attachées. » déclara Rachel, espérant qu'il voudra bien lui enlever les cordes.

Il secoua sa tête ente réponse.

« Bien essayer ma chérie. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu me quittes, maintenant. Et tu es parfaitement capable de mander les fruits avec la fourchette comme tu as besoin que d'une seule main. Maintenant mange. On a une grosse journée et une grosse nuit devant nous. » commanda Jacob, levant les sourcils quand il fit sa déclaration. Rachel pâlit quand elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire, mais commença à manger, car elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de forces pour pouvoir se sortir de là avec Finn. Elle le regarda manger ses céréales, et elle pria pour qu'il est un bon coté, et qu'il le laissera au moins sauver Finn.

« Jacob, je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup. » essaya Rachel en utilisant ses compétences d'actrice. Et je sais que tu me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement. Mais, Finn Hudson est un très bon ami à moi et ça me dévasterai s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce qui me rendrait pendant mon jour de mon mariage. Est ce que tu peux l'emmener à l'hôpital ou ailleurs pour qu'il puisse voir un docteur, s'il te plaît? Rachel battit des yeux et fit à Jacob c'est meilleurs yeux de Bambi pour qu'il cède.

Rachel le regarda quand il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer, mais ce qui fit l'opposer.

_Rachie, je suis un pacifiste et je déteste la violence, mais Finn Hudson est l'exception à ma règle. Il a besoin de sortir de nos vies pour de bon. J'ai fais la promesse qu'il rejoindrai son père et sa mère, et je vais tenir cette promesse. » Jacob avait un sourire qui l'a rendait malade et qui donna à Rachel envie de vomir.

Des larmes coulèrent instantanément de ses yeux quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune chance. Rachel voulait abandonner, mais elle était Rachel Barbra Berry, et cette fille n'abandonnait jamais! Elle allait juste jouer son petit jeu et utiliser tout son savoir pour pouvoir dégager d'ici.

Alors qu'elle finissait ses fruits en silence, Jacob lui posa un verre d'eau pour qu'elle puisse boire. Sa gorge brûlait encore. Puis, Jacob l'a prit et amena sa robe. Si Rachel pensait qu'elle était horrible tout à l'heure, c'était pire de près.

« Je vais t'enlever tes liens pour que tu puisse t'habiller. Nous devons garder quelques traditions comme le marié qui ne voit pas sa future femme avant la mariage. Enfin bref, je vais passer mon costume pendant que tu met ta robe. J'ai engagé un curé sur internet donc nous n'allons pas être déranger. Dès que tu es prête tu peux m'appeler. Je suis sure que tu va être magnifique. » Sur ça Jacob accompagna Rachel derrière une sorte de rideau pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

Rachel se battit avec l'horrible robe, elle pleurait en même temps. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on son mariage soit ainsi. Rachel avait rêver d'un mariage simple avec Finn, dans un costume simple mais élégant tout comme elle pour sa robe. Peut-être un mariage à Lima. Elle pleura encore plus sachant que cela n'allait jamais arriver; elle ne se sentait plus assez forte. Regardant Finn, elle put dire qu'il devenait de plus en plus blanc et faible à chaque heure qui passaient. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son coeur; ils étaient connectés.

Elle s'essuya les sur la jupe, et elle commença à se mettre du maquillage que Jacob lui avait laisser. Elle se vit dans le miroir et vit à quel point elle était défaite. Ses yeux étaient ternes et sans vie. Sa peau blanche et sèche. Pour quelqu'un qui clamait qu'il l'aimait, comment avait t-il pu ne pas remarquer cela?

Fini. Elle appela Jacob et elle l'entendit répondre.

« Dans une minute. Je suis en pleins jeu et je dois finir pour pouvoir gagner et atteindre le prochain niveau. »

Rachel était incrédule. Un jeu passait donc avant elle. En attendant, elle regarda Finn et elle put jurer qu'elle avait son bras bougé, et sa jambe aussi. Elle secoua la tête pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel vit Jacob émerger de sa pièce en costume gris noir. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire alors qu'il marcha vers elle pour lui prendre la main. C'est là que tout pêta.

**Je suis méchante ou pas?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 – Petage de câble**

Sa tête le lançait, ses jambes et bras n'étaient plus liés ensemble. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé mais la seule chose qui lui revint était d'avoir regarder dans une pièce, un pistolet à la main puis la noirceur l'avait entouré.

Maintenant, il sentait quelqu'un libérer ses jambes et ses bras; les faisant tomber par terre et arrêtant la brulure qui parcourait ses membres. Une minute plus tard, il sentit de l'eau sur sa tête le soulageant un peu. Puis, des petits doit touchait sa cicatrice sur le dos de sa tête. Était-ce Rachel? Elle était attachée et inconsciente quand il était entré, c'était t-elle libéré? Instinctivement, son torse gonfla de fierté sachant que l'entrainement de Rachel lui avait servi. Mais bon, elle devrait quand même essayer s'échapper au lieu de se préoccuper de lui. Il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules pour le pousser doucement sur le dos, puis elle mit ses doigts sur son artère pour prendre son pouls. Même dans ces circonstances, elle essayait de voir s'il allait bien, et en entendant le bruit qu'elle fit, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ensuite, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, et même s'il voulait lui répondre, ses lèvres ne voulait pas faire ce que son cerveau lui demandait. Quand il ressentit de l'air sur ses lèvres, il réalisa qu'elle s'était enlevé, mais qu'elle lui murmurait doucement de son souffle chaud:

« Je t'aime Fnn. S'il te plaît bébé réveil toi. J'ai besoin de toi. » Il l'a sentit bouger son bras, pour se caler contre lui, contre son torse, et sa chaleur le réchauffa. Il voulait lui crier de courir, mais encore sa bouche ne voulait pas répondre à se que dictait son cerveau. Puis, il entendit un léger ronflement qui lui donna envie de dormir; ce qu'il fit.

Finn fut réveiller d'un coup quand Rachel fut arracher de ses bras et le cri de Jacob:

« Comment as tu pu? ».

Instinctivement, les doigts de Finn se serrèrent pour essayer d'attraper son bras, et il fut choquer considérant le fait qu'il avait été paralysé pendant un moment.

Finn écouta Rachel et Jacob parler. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué son doigt bougé, et il sut qu'il allait prendre cela à son avantage quand il serait temps. Il s'obligea à ne pas bouger en les écoutant. Il entendit Rachel demander à Jacob de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire attention à sa tête. Finn voulut secouer sa tête. Ah! Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que son coeur pouvait plus fondre de fierté et d'amour pour elle à ce moment.

Restant stoïque, Finn les entendit changer de pièce sur sa gauche avec après des chaises sur le sol. Ils parlaient encore. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient car ils parlaient trop bas. Au moins, il pouvait se concentrer sur la situation.

Finn savait qu'il avait une commission cérébrale, et une mauvaise; il n'était pas sure puisqu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Sa respiration était fragile et rapide, il avait donc besoin de respirer correctement pour la calmer. Il savait aussi grâce à Rachel qu'il avait une cicatrice derrière la tête, comme elle l'avait touché.

Satisfait de son état, Finn se concentra sur la situation principale; le mariage de Rachel et Jacob. De ce que Finn se rappelait avant d'être assommé, il y avait une robe de mariée accroché. De plus, Mike lui avait dit que Jacob avait commandé un costume. Donc, il la « cérémonie » allait se passer ici.

Finn ouvrit ses yeux pour la première fois, et regarda vraiment les alentours. Malheureusement, quand il les ouvrit sa vision se troubla à cause de la lumière. Il les referma alors, et travailla pour rester calme et concentré. Des années de chasse pour les Marines lui avait apprit à se calmer et visualiser une situation. C'était une seconde nature pour Finn.

Il respira doucement, se concentra sur son pouls et il se calma. Sa tête devint plus clair et il eu plus de facilité à se concentrer. Jefrow avait du prendre son arme car il l'avait fait tombé quand lui même était tombé; mais il y avait toujours son 9mm caché dans sa botte, et son couteau entre sa ceinture et son boxer. Il avait donc deux armes sur lui. Il allait devoir faire attention au nombre de balles qu'il allait tiré car il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de chance.

Il allait devoir se libérer les poignets et les chevilles d'abord car sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Finn était reconnaissant que Jewfro n'y connaissait rien pour attacher les liens. Finn regarda autour pour être sur que Rachel et Jacob n'étaient pas dans les parages et il sortit son couteau cacher pour couper les cordes de ses poignets. Puis, il fit pareil rapidement pour ses chevilles mais les remit comme pour faire croire qu'il ne les avaient pas enlevé.

Écoutant attentivement, il pouvait encore entendre Jefrow parlé à Rachel, et il entendit des hélicoptères. Au bruit, Finn put dire qu'ils volaient bas à la recherche de Rachel ou du « tireur ».

Soudainement, il entendit des chaises bougées, donc Finn se remit dans sa position précédente. Il regarda à travers ses cils Jacob emmener Rachel ailleurs en lui découpant ses cordes. Quand Jewfro fit un bisou sur le front de Rachel, il fallut à Finn toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Finn n'allait jamais laissé les lèvres de Jacob touchées Rachel encore. Finn savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme parfait pour Rachel, mais il était putain de mieux que ce pervers. Des petits sanglots secouèrent les épaules de Rachel et il l'a vit essayer de se contrôler.

Finn continua d'observer Rachel; elle avait l'air découragé et sans vie. Elle était pâle, et même de loin Finn pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait pas lueur dans ses yeux, son sourire était aussi faux que les fleurs en plastique autour d'elle. Ses veines étaient pleines de haine pour Jacob. Ça brisa le coeur de Finn de l'a voir ainsi. Il l'a vit se déshabiller pour se mettre dans sa robe de marié qui était vraiment une monstruosité. Il l'a regarda s'essuyer les larmes sur sa jupe, et finir de se préparer. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Il l'entendit dire à Jacob qu'elle était prête, et il commença à essayer d'atteindre son arme. Il put entendre Jacob lui dire d'attendre. Attendre! Ce con jouait à Connect 4 sur internet pendant que la femme qu'il harcelait attendait! Finn savait qu'il n'était pas le plus intelligent des hommes mais Jacob dépassait vraiment la limite de la normale. Une fois qu'il eut fini il sortit en costume et alla vers Rachel.

Pendant que Jacob préparait Rachel pour que la cérémonie commence, Finn leva doucement son arme pour la mettre en place. Il tira ses six balles dans toutes les directions de la pièce, ce qui les fit rebondir.

Finn entendit Rachel et Jacob crier quand ils entendirent les coups de feu et sentirent l'odeur de fumée qui les fit tousser. Utilisant cette distraction, Finn chargea sur Jewfro, le faisait tomber par terre. Alors qu'il se releva, les poings serrés près à le taper, Finn fut distrait par le cri de Rachel « Finn! » ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, la peur dans ses yeux.

Alors qu'il se retourna vers Jewfro, il rencontra un choc de métal contre sa tête. Choqué du coup inattendu, Finn tomba du petit homme alors qu'il voyait des étoiles devant lui, et pas des bonnes.

Il secoua la tête et sentit du sang lui couler de la tête, mais il se leva énervé!

« T'es fini Jewfro! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire de mal à Rachel encore une fois!

_Sérieux Hudson? Je t'ai déjà à terre, et j'ai Rachel ce qui dans de nombreux livres fait de moi le héros. De plus, j'ai ton arme et tu as raté ta cible quand tu as tiré les six fois. » Dit Jewfro alors qu'il prit violemment Rachel par la taille pour la resserrer contre lui.

« Tu as tord. Il y a déjà des hommes qui encerclent la zone, et après ta « distraction » d'hier ils sont encore plus nombreux à faire attention au moindre mouvement dans les alentours. Je pense donc qu'ils ont entendus les tirs et que maintenant ils sont à notre recherche. Ils seront là bientôt, donc t'es mort. Rachel ne sera pas ta femme, mais peut être qu'un mec de la prison voudra être ta pute. »

Finn ne bougea pas quand il regardait Jewfro assimilait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sa prise de l'arme se détacha un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus sur la tête de Rachel. Finn l'aurait bien prise mais avec Rachel encore à coté de lui il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Même si sa tête lui faisait mal, il put entendre les mouvements qui venaient de l'extérieur et la fenêtre s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser passer une caméra. Finn savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir été le dos de Jacob et Rachel alors que Finn faisait face à la caméra. Il allait donc devoir utiliser sa voix pour que les policiers sachent ce qu'il se passe. « Rachel est ce que ça va? Jewfro tu ne montre pas beaucoup d'amour à ton amour si tu as une arme pointé vers elle. »

Finn le vit commencer à baisser son arme et c'est là qu'ils décidèrent de se lancer, sortant rapidement des fenêtres en tornade et créant un chaos de masse. Finn le prit à son avantage et frapper le poignet de Jacob pour lui faire lâcher. Maintenant sans armes, Finn ne put plus tenir sa colère et envoya des coup de poing dans la face de Jacob. Finn était sure de lui avoir causé un traumatisme crânien, mais juste pour être sur il lui donna un coup de boule. Il entendit un craquement quand il le fit. Puis, il sentit des bras l'emmener loin de lui, et entendit les sanglots de Rachel.

Finn pouvait sentir encore plus de sang lui couler de la tête, mais à ce moment là il s'en contre fichait. Il marcha vers Rachel, qui était maintenant à coté d'une policière toujours dans son horrible robe mais avec une couette autour des épaules. Finn savait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de son dépôt mais il avait besoin de voir si Rachel allait bien.

Rachel regardait par terre, ses lèvres frémissaient, et il mit un de ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il regarda ses magnifiques yeux et vit combien elle avait peur. Doucement, la regardant toujours dans les yeux, il murmura « Tu es en sécurité maintenant Rach. Il ne va plus te faire de mal. Plus de garde de corps. Tu va pouvoir retrouver ta vie d'avant. » Finn savait qu'en disant ses mots, il allait sortir de la vie de Rachel. Il avait fait son job.

**Je suis au bords des larmes. Et euh la prochaine vous voulez les 3 derniers chapitres ou 2 et le dernier la semaine d'après ? **

**Dites moi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 – Finntervention**

Rachel tremblait quand Finn lui leva le menton, l'a forçant à le regarder. Du sang couvrait son visage. Elle était tellement préoccupée à voir s'il allait bien, et à sentir l'électricité que lui apportait ce contact qu'elle n'entendit rien de ce qu'il lui dit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était le regarder dans les yeux, et savoir que tout allait aller bien, pour qu'ils aient enfin leur happy ending.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et le sentit se pousser contre se toucher. Elle caressa doucement sa joue, essuyant un peu de sang. Impressionner par Finn, ses actions et les émotions qu'il apportait en elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou quand un soudain « Mec! » l'en empêcha. Rachel regarda l'homme à crête s'approcher contente de voir que Puck allait bien pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener à l'hôpital après l'avoir étrangler pour avoir ruiner son moment avec Finn.

Rachel remarqua qu'il était suivit par deux officiers de police et deux infirmiers. L'attention de Rachel était à nouveau sur Finn quand elle le vit soupirer et lever ses épaules. La plus vielle infirmière vint vers Rachel pour l'a prendre par l'épaule et l'emmener loin de Finn. Confuse, Rachel regarda Finn pour comprendre et elle l'entendit parler avec un ton comme s'il parlait à une enfant. « Rachel, ils vont vérifié que tu aille bien, et prendre ta ton constat. C'est le protocole. Puck va aller avec toi. Je vais aller avec les autres infirmiers. Ils vont faire pareil avec moi. Après que tout soit régler, je sortirai de ta vie Rach. J'ai fini mon travail. »

Rachel ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortit. Elle était trop blessée et énervée par ce que que venait de lui dire Finn. « Je sortirai de ta vie Rach. J'ai fini mon travail. » Même si sa bouche refusait de bouger, sa tête criait! _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par c'est fini? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes et on doit vivre heureux! Tu ne peux pas encore me quitter Finn Hudson! _Mais la bouche de Rachel resta ouverte choquée, ses yeux montrant tout ce qu'elle ressentait alors que Finn suivait l'infirmier sans l'a regarder.

Après avoir été regardé par l'infirmier, elle était déshydratée et avait de gros bleus à cause des menottes ce qui l'obligeait à renter à l'hôpital pour rester en observation. Un détective arriva pour prendre sa déclaration sur ce qui était arrivé. Quand il eut fini, elle resta seule avec Puck, et elle était déterminée à avoir des réponses.

Rachel regarda Puck alors qu'elle essayait de formuler ses questions. Elle le vit se tortiller mal à l'aise sous son regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Berry?

_ Pourquoi est ce que Finn me quittes?

_Tu veux la vraie vérité où la vérité qui ne fait pas trop mal? Rachel le regarda juste intensément lui envoyant sa réponse.

Puck pointa son doigt vers Rachel.

_ Juste pour te prévenir je ne gère pas les filles qui pleurent comme des hystériques. La vraie vérité est que Finn t'aime tellement qu'il ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être aimé en retour. Deuxièmement, Finn pense que tu vaux mieux que lui et que tu mérite quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi. Finn ne se sent pas à ton niveau. Tu es une grande star de la ville et lui un militaire, un paysan un peu. Troisièmement, il est terrorisé. Il n'a jamais ressenti des émotions aussi fortes et il ne sait pas comment gérer ça. Personne ne l'a jamais autant aimé que toi tu le fait. Et il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi intensément, c'est ça qui lui fait peur. C'est un homme qui peut se faire tirer dessus où mettre sa vie en danger mais qui ne peux pas gérer ses émotions en face d'une femme d'1m59 dynamique comme toi Berry.

_ Donc il va juste me quitter même s'il sait combien je l'aime et combien j'ai besoin de lui?

Des larmes menaçaient de tomber alors que Rachel parlait.

_Malheureusement, oui. Mais l'équipe et moi pensons qu'il va revenir avec toi, Berry, tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Les femmes l'ont toujours utilisé. Au lycée, sa copine a essayer de lui faire croire qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, alors qu'il était toujours puceau. Pour lui, d'admettre qu'il est amoureux est quelque chose d'incroyable, crois moi. Enfin bref, Sue et moi avons un plan pour lui montrer qu'il a fait le mauvais choix. »

Rachel regarda Puck qui avait les yeux brillants. Même s'il était un ancien policier et maintenant un garde du corps, elle pouvait voir son sourire diabolique alors qu'il souriait.

Voulant changer de sujet un moment, Rachel posa sa question suivante.

« Sais tu comment va Finn physiquement? Jacob l'a frappé assez fort. »

_Ils l'ont transporté à l'hôpital pour prendre soin de lui, puisqu'il est actuellement sous surveillance policière. Il a perdu conscience pendant le trajet. Il semblerai que l'adrénaline et sa peur pour toi l'aient garder sur pieds pour te sauver. Ils ont du lui faire trois points pour ferme sa peau derrière sa tête. Il était aussi beaucoup déshydraté donc ils lui ont mis des fils. Il est actuellement toujours inconscient mais n'est pas dans le coma. Ils ont aussi dit à Sue que son corps se reposait pour pouvoir se soigner. La police ne peut pas prendre sa déclaration avant qu'il ne se réveille donc il est dans la partie prison de l'hôpital.

_Donc ils le traite comme un criminel alors que c'est un héros?

Puck haussa les épaules. Il était dans un lit d'hôpital, inconscient et sous surveillance à cause d'elle. Ces larmes coulèrent alors qu'elle posa son autre question.

_Pourrais-je le voir quand il se réveillera?

Elles tombèrent encore plus quand Puck secoua la tête.

_Personne ne peux Berry. Il est considéré comme suspect jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ceux qui interdit les visites à part de la famille, qui est Sue.

_ Jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre? Finn m'a sauvé de ce fou qui m'a kidnappé! Finn s'est blessé pour me sauver! Jacob l'a estropié!

Puck l'a regarda comme si elle était folle et il décida de tout lui expliquer comme si elle était une enfant gâtée.

_ Berry, Finn a sauté sur Jacob devant les policiers alors qu'ils avaient la situation sous contrôle. Donc maintenant ils vont évidemment lui poser des questions pour savoir s'il doit être poursuivit pour affront. Qu'il l'est fait ou non, c'est eux qui gèrent.

_Finn est un héros. Mon héros.

_ Je sais princesse. Je sais. Mais il n'y à rien que nous puissions faire pour lui maintenant. »

Sur ça, Puck se leva et laissa Rachel seule pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Rachel s'allongea. Ce qui aurait du être une fin heureuse en était en fait une sombre. Rachel devrait être avec Finn là, mettant en place leur futur ensemble, mais à la place elle devait s'inquiéter de l'avenir de Finn avec la justice. Et il a dit qu'il l'a quittait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire été pleurer à cause de la situation dans laquelle, elle et Finn étaient. Mais il y avait une chose que l'inspecteur ne connaissait pas et c'était la détermination de Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry se bat pour ce qu'elle veux. Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela le numéro de Mercedes pour lui dire de ramener ses fesses avec Kurt à l'hôpital avec un avocat en plus.

Finn allongea sa tête en faisant attention à ses points qui protégeaient sa cicatrice. Heureusement, il avait déjà les cheveux courts donc ça ne l'avait pas gêné quand on lui avait coupé à l'hôpital. Le docteur lui avait proposé un peu de morphine pour la douleur mais il avait refusé. Le détective été aussi venu pour prendre sa déclaration et lui poser quelques questions. Satisfait pour le moment, il l'avait autorisé à sortir du coin prison de l'hôpital mais il devait tout de même rester dans une autre partie pour ses soins. Finn n'avait pas réalisé grand chose, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière dise qu'il avait été inconscient pendant trois jours, et qu'une femme terrifiante venait tous les jours le voir en vêtements de sport pour donner des ordres aux personnel.

Finn regardai la porte, quand il vit rentrer Sue de manière dramatique.

« Salut Coach! L'infirmière m'a dit que tu venais ici chaque jour en attendant que je me réveil. Est ce que tu commencerai à avoir un coeur?

_Non je suis juste une bonne coéquipière, car chaque militaire sait qu'on ne laisse jamais un homme derrière. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet hôpital tout seul. Tu ne mérites pas ça, et je sais que tu ne laissera pas cette petite Diva te visiter donc je suis là. J'ai dit à Puck de l'a garder loin, puisque je sais que tu ne l'a veux pas ici, n'est ce pas Hudson? Elle demanda en sachant la réponse de Finn.

_Est ce qu'elle va bien? Demanda Finn se souciant du bien être de Rachel, de l'inquiétude à travers ses yeux.

_Elle va bien? Puck m'a rapporter qu'il l'avait garder en observation 24 heures comme elle était déshydratée. Mais sinon, physiquement elle est bien. Emotionellement, par contre, c'est une vrai chieuse. La dernière fois que j'ai eu Puck, il était prêt à l'a menotter pour la garder chez elle car elle était déterminé à te trouver, pour te prouver que tu avais tord de l'a quitter. »

Elle regarda la réaction de Finn à ses mots. Depuis le lycée, Finn ne pouvait pas cacher les émotions de son visage même s'il essayait.

« Finn, si tu aimes cette petite chose, pourquoi veux tu la quitter? Elle t'aime!

_ Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé, et Rachel mérite d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien qu'elle. Pas d'un imbécile comme moi.

Le dégoût de soi-même était palpable. Sue réalisa que Finn avait vraiment le cœur brisé et la fille n'avait rien fait. Elle regarda dans les yeux de Finn et vit combien il l'aimait tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer.

_Finn rappelle toi quand le Glee Club avait organisé les funérailles de ma sœur Jeanne.

_Oui Coach j'y ai chanté, pourquoi?

_Tu te souviens mon éloge que Will a dut lire car je ne pouvais pas? Tu te rappelle quand j'ai dit que Jeanne et moi étions connectées?

Finn murmura « lier » quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir, et que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis longtemps commençaient à couler.

_Finn toi et ton adorable mère étaient liés et quand elle a été tuée, ce lien s'est coupé, ce qui t'a fait souffrir énormément. Mais toi Finn, tu es chanceux, Dieu t'a donné un autre lien. Toi et Rachel, bous êtes liés. Tu as juste trop peur de l'admettre. Trop peur que ça soit détruit et que tu ça te retombe encore dessus, donc tu es celui qui le casse. Finn tu sais que toi et Rachel êtes liés non? Tu peux presque la sentir tout le temps non ?

Finn voulait rétrécir sous le regarde de Sue. C'était comme si elle était dans sa tête, prenant toutes les choses qu'il essayait de se cacher. Voulant changer de changer, Finn leva la tête et demanda:

_ Quand est ce que je sors d'ici?

_Dès qu'il t'enlève les points et que tu le feu vert. Peut être demain selon l'infirmière.

_Super! Tu peux partir maintenant pour que je sois seule pendant un moment. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de gérer ma société, là?

Il regarda Sue lever les mains.

_ D'accord Frankenteen, je sors de ce qu'il reste de tes cheveux, mais nous n'avons pas finis cette conversation. Je t'envoie Puck bientôt. »

Sur ce, Sue sortit et laissa Finn avec lui même. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce que venait de lui dire Sue pendant qu'il s'endormait.

Trois jours plus tard, Puck faisait roulait Finn dans une chaise roulant en dehors de l'hôpital. Finn monta dans la voiture pendant que Puck jetait son sac dans le coffre.

« Alors mec qu'est ce que ça fait d'être dehors?

_ Normal. Au moins je mangerai quelque chose de meilleur.

En regardant par terre, Fin vit une enveloppe avec son nom dessus et une adresse indiquant que ça venait du bureau du procureur.

_ Qu'est ce que s'est Puck?

Il l'a prit et vit que ça avait déjà été ouvert.

_ Comment tu l'a déjà lu, qu'est ce que ca dit?

_ Mot à mot: Après toutes les évidences, et les déclarations des témoins le procureur de Los Angeles ne va pas poursuivre les charges contre Finn C. Hudson. Il a été dit que toutes tes actions n'ont été que du self defense pour protéger ta cliente Rachel B. Berry.

_ Vraiment? Demanda Finn n'y croyant pas.

_ Oui mec. Je ne sais pas qui était l'avocat mais il a beaucoup aidé.

Finn avait été tellement été occupé à regarder l'enveloppe qu'il n'avait pas remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison de Artie et Brittany!

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici?

_Une petite célébration! Allez viens!

Puck attrapait les affaire de Finn prenait son bras.

_Est ce qu'elle est là?

Puck secoua sa tête alors qu'il le guidait vers le jardon.

Finn fut reçut par ses amis. Des bières étaient passées et ils mangeait des hamburgers grillés. Finn se détendait en parlnant à Mike, mais son esprit ne faisait que retourner vers une petite brune qui avait pour but de le rendre heureux. Il secoua la tête pour enlever son image et se concentra sur sa conversation avec Mike.

Il remarqua au fur et à mesure qu'un cercle se formait autour de lui.

Maintenant, il le regardait tous avec des regards sérieux sur leurs visages. Finn savait qu'il était le centre de leur « intervention ».

Regardant la blonde, les peurs de Finn se confirmèrent.

« Finn bienvenue à ta fête et à ta « Finntervention ». Dit Britanny avec un extrême sérieux.

« C'est une blague...?

_En fait, on est fatigué que tu nie la seule chose dont tu as besoin depuis longtemps et que tu la fou en l'air en même temps!

Les yeux de Finn s'agrandirent étant donné que Brittany lui criait maintenant dessus, alors qu'elle ne crie jamais. Elle haletait tellement elle était énervée, et Finn vit Artie lui caresser le dos pour l'a calmer.

_Qu'est ce que je nie et fou en l'air? Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que vous vous mêliez tous de mes affaires? »

Finn savait la réponse, il voulait être con au lieu d'être le gentil, sur ce coup.

Finn regarda ses amis ce décaler pour faire de la place, à Burt, son beau père, et avant que Finn ne puisse demander ce que Burt faisait ici, Burt parla:

« L'amour, stupide!

Les yeux de Finn s'élargirent alors que Burt marchait vers lui, s'arrêtant lorsqu'ils étaient presque nez à nez.

Finn serait vraiment énervée si elle était ici, et qu'elle voyait que tu jetait l'amour d'une femme par les fenêtres. Maintenant, je sais que tu es un homme têtu tu as pris de Chris pour ça, mais même ton père n'a pas quitter le navire face à l'amour de ta mère. Il aurait put la quitter pour son entrainement militaire et ne jamais revenir en arrière, mais il savait que l'amour qu'il avait pour ta mère était spécial, donc il a prit sa chance, même s'il avait peur d'avoir le coeur brisé. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas Finn? As tu si peur? Ta mère avait toutes les raisons du monde de rester loin du l'amour après la mort de ton père, et elle l'a fait pendant des années, mais après elle a décidé d'essayer de croire à mon amour, et même avec toute la merde qui est arrivée, nous étions heureux et amoureux, jusqu'à la fin.

Finn vit Burt reprendre son souffle, et regarder dans ses yeux pour voir si tout ce qu'il avait dit s'était imprimer dans l'esprit de Finn. Voyant qu'il était toujours têtu, il continua.

_ Finn, cette petite femme t'aime avec tout ce qu'elle a. Merde, je l'ai même vu quand elle s'est montré à ma porte. Finn, c'était aussi évident que tu l'aime autant qu'elle t'aime. Quand tu es rentré et que tu l'a vus, tu t'es illuminé de l'intérieur. Tu ne peux pas y faire partir juste parce que tu as peur. Tu es un putain de Marine Finn, le plus fort, le meilleur, donc fait honneur et arrête de battre en retraite. Tu aime Rachel et Rachel t'aime donc soyez ensemble et soyez heureux Finn! Tu le mérite; on pense tous que tu le mérite! » Dit Burt en regardant tout ses amis.

Alors que Finn allait parler, il sentit des bras le prendre par derrière, et il entendit le bruit métallique des menottes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou? Cria Finn alors que Puck se plaçait à coté de lui, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ On a pas fini l'amoureux, et puisque je sais que tu ne fera rien par toi même, j'ai été nominé pour t'emmener à un endroit secret comme je suis le seul assez fort physiquement pour te menotter. En plus, je suis en vrai dur. Maintenant, ne te défend pas car ta cicatrice va s'ouvrir sinon et je ne veux pas du sang sur toutes les surfaces de ma voiture.

Finn voulait frapper Puck, et il a du le sentir car il entendit Puck dire doucement:

_Tu peux me frapper si tu me déteste encore après avoir vu où je t'emmène. Je ne pense pas que tu veuille par contre. »

Finn s'assit en silence avec sa mâchoire serrée , et regarda la route alors que Puck conduisait. Alors qu'il commençait à se garer, Finn remarqua le signe.

« Pourquoi sommes nous à Pasadena?

_Parce que je t'emmène dans un club de strip tease!

Finn lança un regard méchant à Puck.

_Je rigole. Désolé. Enfin bref, je voulais juste te dire avant que tu partes d'arrêter de te fermer à Berry. J'ai commencé à voir l'ancien Finn quand tu étais avec elle. Je t'ai vu sourire et rigoler, quelque chose que tu n'avais pas fait depuis 3 ans. Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est petite, qu'elle parle beaucoup, qu'elle est intense et peut être assez chiante mais pour je ne sais quelles raisons ça marche avec toi, et tu as besoin d'elle, mec. Ne gâche pas ça. Nous l'avons tous vu, même Burt. C'est pour ça qu'il a prit un avion pour te dire ce qu'il t'a dit plus tôt. »

Si Finn était totalement honnête avec lui même, il devait admettre que Puck avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être détruit à nouveau.

Presque comme si Puck était en train de lire son esprit, il l'entendit dire d'une voix douce:

« Elle ne va pas te faire de mal. La fille est peut être une diva ça n'empêche pas qu'elle t'aime plus que tout. Tu ne peux pas balancer ça. Bieste m'a dit que Berry existait juste là. Elle passe ses journées à repondre aux questions de Mercedes et dormir sur le canapé. Elle demanda à Bieste comment tu va et c'est tout. Elle ne fait rien d'autre. »

Finn pouvait sentir les yeux de Puck sur lui alors qu'il assimilait ses mots.

Puck se mit gara sur le bord de la route près d'une vielle voiture. Les sourcils de Finn s'arquèrent de confusion car il ne connaissait personne qui habitait ici.

Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Finn pour l'aider à sortir et lui enlever les menottes. Finn massa ses poignets et regarda Puck. Il pointa vers la porte et lui dit: « Va s'y. »

Il marcha donc le long du trottoir. Arrivé devant la porte, il lâcha un soupir tremblant. Il ouvrit la porte et marcha à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il regarda autour, fit un pas en avant et entendit une voix: « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

**Vous en pensez quoi?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 – Mériter ou ne pas mériter?**

Rachel était allongée dans son canapé en regardant Grease. Elle pouvait se voir elle et Finn être Danny et Sandy. Alors que Sandy commençait à changer Hoplessly Devoted To You, Rachel chanta en même temps, puisqu'elle était dévouée à Finn. Il lui manquait de tout son coeur. Leurs conversations à parler de tout et de rien lui manquait. Laver la vaisselle après le déjeuner avec lui, lui manquait. Même leur débriefing hebdomadaire sur l'emploi du temps de la journée lui manquait. Sa manière de l'a toucher... Les touchers légers qu'il lui faisait pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là, sa main contre son dos pour la garder en sécurité, la guidant, ses mains larges emmêlaient dans ses cheveux quand il l'embrassait follement. Ses douces lèvres qui se moulaient aussi sienne pendant que sa langue l'explorer. Sa voix lui manquait, et cet assurance qu'il avait quand il parlait. Voir cette lumière qu'il y avait dans ses yeux lui manquait. Ce qui lui manquait le plus était la manière dans son corps enveloppait le sien quand ils se faisaient des câlins, quand ils dormaient ensemble ou faisaient l'amour; elle se sentait entouré d'amour.

Même si elle avait déménager assez rapidement pour des questions de sécurité, elle avait pleuré quand tous les cartons avaient été fait. Elle était restée debout dans la cuisine pour se rappeler tous les bons moment qu'il y avait dans cette maison, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient avec Finn. Mais plus que tout, elle se remémora la transformation de Finn au fil des jours, de celui qui n'avait qu'un but à celui qui vivait et aimait à nouveau.

Elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formées et entendit la voiture de Puck se garer. Il n'était pas supposé être ici; il devait aller chercher Finn à l'hôpital et l'emmener à une fête. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se leva et marcha jusque là-bas, sachant dans son coeur que ce n'était pas Puck, mais _lui_. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Le voyant debout, un bonnet cachant ses blessures elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de dire:

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

Elle vit sa bouche bouger, mais rien n'en sortit, et elle vit l'amour et la souffrance passer sur son visage. Se sentant forte, elle marcha vers lui et plaça une main sur son torse et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Finn qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

_Je...Hum...Oh merde...Hum...okay... En fait, Puck m'a forcer à monter dans sa voiture et m'a conduit ici. Il m'a dit que je ne sortait pas d'ici avant d'avoir arranger les choses, car je mérite l'amour et toi. »

Finn pouvait entendre l'embarras dans la voix de Finn d'être forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors qu'il le disait, ils entendirent tout les deux la voiture de Puck partir, laissant Finn ici sans moyen de partir. Elle le regarda et vit combien il était devenu blanc alors elle attrapa sa main et le força à s'assoir sur le canapé.

Elle alla à la cuisine et prit une boisson énergisante qui lui restait de son temps avec elle. Elle lui ouvrit et lui tendit alors qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de lui sur le canapé, nerveuse d'être si près de lui. Elle n'avait aucune de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire comme il avait été obligé de venir ici pas parce qu'il le voulait. Ça faisait mal.

« Est ce que tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi comme tu ne veux pas être ici avec moi? Offrit Rachel chaque mot coupant son coeur en mille morceaux.

_Quoi! Non, non c'est pas que je veux pas être avec toi Rach, c'est juste...C'est juste que je ne pense que je mérite d'être avec toi.

Rachel n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Finn venait juste de lui dire.

_Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec moi? C'est quoi ton problème Finn? Elle demanda confuse.

_ Je n'en ai pas Rach. Je suis juste réaliste, et dans le vrai monde, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

Elle le vit se lever pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, et devait trouver un moyen de le faire rester.

_Attend Finn! Laisse moi te faire à manger, s'il te plaît? Rachel espéra que changer de sujet avec son sujet favoris, la nourriture, le ferai rester un peu plus longtemps.

_C'est bon Rach, j'ai mangé un hamburger à la fête où Puck m'a emmené. Tu n'a rien à faire Rach. Je vais juste appeler un taxi et acheter quelque chose sur la route.

_Reste Finn, laisse moi te faire un dîner. On peux le faire ensemble comme avant. Ce sera fun, en plus ça me manque de ne pas te voir faire la vaisselle.

Rachel essaya de garder un ton joyeux mais elle pouvait entendre sa voix être un peu désespérante.

_Je sais pas...

Elle vit ses yeux regarder la porte puis elle, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi choisir.

_Juste reste, je vais te faire mon poulet avec la sauce que tu aime tant. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas y résister.

Elle essayer de rester réserver pour ne pas montrer combien elle voulait qu'il reste. Elle le regarda, ses lèvres faisant une moue alors que son pouce caresser son avant bras, de l'électricité sortant de ce contact.

Elle entendit son lourd soupir, et sourit sachant qu'il allait dire oui.

_D'accord, tu m'a à ta sauce, viens montre moi où es ta cuisine. »

Il leva sa main pour elle, et lorsqu'elle l'attrape elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Souriant son sourire 1000 watt elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle attrapa les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et mit Finn au travail pour qu'il prépare le poulet pendant qu'elle mixait la sauce faite maison. Après quelques minutes, ils retombèrent tous les deux dans de vielles habitudes comme quand ils vivaient ensemble. Puis, elle se mit à chantonner les chansons de Grease, dansant à travers la pièce.

« Ça m'a manqué. » Elle s'arrêta avec deux cuillères dans les mains et regarda Finn, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

_Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

Finn racla sa gorge et répéta:

_Ça m'a manqué. T'aider à faire à manger. T'écouter chantonner pendant que tu fais à manger. La manière dont tu danse à travers la cuisine comme si c'était un ballet. C'est comme un spectacle que seulement moi peux voir chaque soir. Ça me manque. Ça rend le dîner agréable.

_ On pourrait toujours le faire Finn, si tu abandonnait cette idée stupide de ne pas me mériter. »

Rachel regarda Finn secouer la tête, et retourner à sa tâche. Après une heure, Rachel et Finn s'asseyaient à la table et mangèrent en silence, avec Finn qui mangea tout ce qu'elle avait préparé. Rachel sourit quand il finit la dernière part.

Rachel le vit boire son verre d'eau et dessiner des images dans son assiette avec la sauce qui restait. Elle lâcha un petit rire moqueur, mais elle adorait quand il faisait ça. Une fois, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait cela, et sa réponse avait été simple: « Quand tu dois être assis tout seul pendant des heures, en faisant rien à part regarder des gens, tu apprend à passer le temps, d'où les dessins dans la sauce ».

Regardant l'heure, elle vit que c'était déjà tard, et couvrit la main de Finn, l'arrêtant dans son dessin de chien. Quand il l'a regarda, elle jura que son coeur avait arrêter de battre, le miroitement dans ses yeux, son sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, et ce regard d'amour lui dit oublier ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Rach?

_Oh...Hum, Oui...okay, il se fait tard c'est 10 heures, tu veux passer la nuit et j'appel Puck au matin pour qu'il vienne te chercher? Elle bégaya. Elle le vit secouer la tête et son coeur coula.

_ Non Puck va me tuer pour ne pas mettre remis avec toi, mais oui, je veux bien passer la nuit ici et appeler un taxi demain matin. Où est ce que je peux dormir? »

Rachel voulait crier qu'il pouvait dormir avec elle dans le lit, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas alors elle lui dit que la chambre d'amis avait juste besoin de linge. Alors qu'elle vit Finn nettoyer la table, elle monta en haut pour préparer son lit. Elle prit, le drap pour le mettre et pouvait encore sentir son odeur dessus même après 3 mois. Elle le serra fort une minute, pour respirer son odeur et entendit une voix.

« Où est tu Rach?

_Suis ma voix Finn!

Après une minute, Finn était devant la porte admirant la pièce.

_Tiens voici ton lit. La chambre fait un peu triste encore mais bientôt des peintres vont venir pour la peindre correctement.

Il parcourut la chambre en trois grandes enjambées et mit une main sur sa taille.

_C'est bon Rachel. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'un lit d'hôpital déjà. Par contre, cette maison est très différente de ton ancienne.

_Ben, elle était à vendre, et elle me rappelait Frank Lloyd Wright, donc je l'ai acheté. Il faut s'habituer au concept. » Elle leva les yeux et essaya très fort de ne pas l'embrasser. Elle voulait tellement sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'écarta de sa main et marcha vers la porte et regarda en arrière alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller. Il avait du sentir qu'elle n'avait pas bouger car il s'assit sur le lit dans son boxer, et lui tendit ses bras.

_Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou et à mon câlin du soir? » il la taquina avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Rachel ne pouvait pas lui refuser, alors elle parcouru la chambre pour aller vers son lit, se baissa pour encercler ses épaules, et lui faire un bisou sur la bouche. Quand leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle sentit ses mains entourer sa taille, la tirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur ses genoux, sa langue traçant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvra la bouche pour l'y autoriser l'accès.

Elle savait que d'un coté c'était vraiment pas bien, mais que d'un autre c'était très juste. C'était ce qu'elle voulait avec Finn. Elle voulait le sentir et l'avoir près d'elle chaque jour. Doucement, elle se dégagea de lui, rougissant alors qu'elle léchait ses lèvres. Elle leva son index, et doucement caressa les lèvres de Finn, se défendant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle pressa son front contre le sien, laissant leur souffle se mélanger. Rachel murmura :

« Finn, on peux pas faire ça. Si tu ne penses pas que tu mérites d'être avec moi, alors je ne peux pas continuer à t'embrasser, car mon coeur se brise encore plus. »

Elle caressa sa joue une dernière fois, et se leva pour sortir de la chambre d'amis sans regarder en arrière Finn qui était toujours assit; s'il elle l'avait regardé elle aurait vu un regard confus sur son visage.

Rachel courut à sa chambre et ferma la porte pour ensuite essayer de calmer son coeur qui battait à toute allure. Se sentant horrible, Rachel se jeta sur le lit, comme une enfant de 5 ans et pleura la perte de Finn. Finalement, les sanglots cessèrent quand le sommeil prit le dessus, avec Rachel roulée en boule toujours habillé.

Finn resta assit sur le lit regardant la porte et écoutant ses bruits de pas à travers la maison, puis une porte claquer. Il avait tellement de honte de lui même. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Rachel, et ça faisait tellement mal, car il ne l'a méritait pas. Il était un homme banal alors qu'elle était une superstar, mais il y avait pleins de chose qui le liait à elle, comme sa façon de prendre soins des autres. Elle voulait toujours rendre les gens heureux comme elle, et elle cherchait toujours un moyen de le faire. Elle était loyale envers ses amis, et ceux qui avaient travaillé pour elle. Ses meilleurs amis étaient son assistant et son manager et elle les considérait comme sa famille. Elle l'avait traité comme sa famille alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Seulement une bonne, ouverte et gentille personne pouvait faire ceci. Il aimait sa manière d'essayer de trouver le bon dans tout; elle était définitivement adorable et pleine de gentillesse. Finn secoua la tête quand il se mit en dessous des draps qui sentaient le propre.

Alors qu'il était caler, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas allé vérifier que les portes étaient toutes fermées, en plus il ne pensait qu'à Rachel alors il n'allait pas s'endormir de si tôt.

Il marcha dans la maison qui semblait avoir plus de fenêtres qu'autre chose. Il fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier chaque porte. Il sourit quand il vit que les fenêtres avaient déjà leur protection.

La dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas vérifié était celle qui devait être la chambre de Rachel. Sans bruit, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, et vit une légère lumière éclairé la chambre. Quand il rentra complètement dans la chambre, il vit Rachel en boule sur le lit, toujours dans ses habits de yoga avec un t-shirt. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle ressemblait à un petit enfant innocent. Il chasse ses pensées, et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout était bien fermé, donc il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, mais quand il regarda Rachel, il fronça les sourcils.

Il lui avait fait ça. Même s'il l'aimait à la folie, il l'avait fait souffrit. Doucement, il mit ses cheveux en arrière pour les éloigner de son visage. Ne pouvant pas se retenir il embrassa son front, et sentit son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il attrapa la douce couverture que sa grand mère avait faite, et l'a couvrit avec. Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre, ferma la porte et se trouva à regarder la porte.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir, avec les images de Rachel encore dans son esprit. Il alla à la cuisine et vit la vaisselle sale du dîner encore là. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose alors il remprit le lavabo d'eau et de savon. Alors qu'il commença à nettoyer la vaisselle, il commença doucement à chanter la chanson d'Edwin McCain « I'll Be » une chanson qui résumait sa relation avec Rachel. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il chantait à voix haute, et mit toutes ses émotions dans ses paroles.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. And rain falls angry on the tin roof, As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive - not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above, And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said, I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your...I'll be your __crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. __The greatest fan of your life...greatest fan of your life._"

Finn finit la chanson en chantant fort et clairement, sachant qu'il était un des plus grand fan de Rachel, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non. Elle avait réalisé que son amour n'était pas mort, et elle l'avait ramené à la vie. Il n'était plus un homme sans émotions. Il serra le bord du lavabo fort, rendant ses mains blanches; ça le tuait d'avoir prit cette décision qui le blessait autant que ça l'a blessait.

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé, et entendit des mains applaudir doucement derrière lui. Il se tourna alors vers le bruit et l'a vit là, debout, un peu de lumière derrière elle comme l'ange qu'elle était pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas parler, les mots étaient coincés. Il regarda Rachel faire son chemin jusqu'à lui, et quand elle l'atteignit, elle prit ses joues entre ses mains et essaya à nouveau les larmes, en les embrassant.

Finn sentit la chaleur de ses mains, la douceur de ses baisers et se pencha contre elle. Il regarda dans ses yeux et vit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et il savait que même s'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait suivre sa vie incroyable, ce qui n'était pas lui. Il s'éloigna de son doux toucher et fit quelque pas en arrière, tournant sa tête de honte.

C'est quand il l'a sentit, sa claque forte pour une personne si petite. Il resta juste là, autorisant la peine à l'envelopper car il savait qu'il le méritait. C'était tout ce qu'il mériterait toute sa vie: peine et solitude. Il ne put la regarder quand il entendit Rachel crier:

« Pourquoi Finn? Pourquoi tu te fais ça, nous fais ça? Je t'aime, merde! Tu m'aimes! On pourrait être ensemble si tu nous laissait en faire ainsi.

Même quand elle criait sa voix avait l'air d'une mélodie à ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'il put faire était chuchoter:

_ Je mérite seulement de la peine Rach. Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé ont été blessé à cause de moi, même toi. Ben-Israel t'a eu avant que je ne l'ai eu! Ma mère a été tuée car je n'ai pas pu l'a protéger. Je ne mérite pas le bonheur ou l'amour que tu me donne. Rach, tu es cette superstar qui a le monde à ses pieds. Tu es intelligente, talentueuse, aimante, gentille, généreuse et super sexy. Je suis juste un vieux chauve qui utilise seulement ses muscles. Je suis maladroit comme pas possible. Je vis une vie simple, une à laquelle tu ne pourrais pas t'habituer. Je suis juste un loser de Lima qui a changé en un loser de Los Angeles. Je ne suis pas très intelligent à part dans le domaine militaire. J'ai l'impression de toujours blesser les gens. » Elle suffoqua involontairement quand elle écouta à quel point il pensait si peu de lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir combien il était super, comme tout le monde voyait?

Il la regarda enfin, et vit toute sa colère dans ses yeux quand il sentit une autre claque le frapper!

« PUTAIN RACH!

Elle pointa son doigt vers lui.

_Finn Hudson tu as besoin de changer ça. Tu n'a pas été la cause de la mort de ta mère, tu n'a pas fait en sorte quand taré me suive non plus! Tu as fait tout ce dont tu étais capable pour nous protéger, mais tu ne peux pas sauver le monde Finn! Tu es seulement humain. Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé mais bon dieu, pourquoi jette tu notre bonheur et nos bébés?

Finn leva la main au mot « bébés ». Pendant un instant, des images flottèrent dans l'esprit de Finn. Rachel qui chantait devant un berceau rose. Lui, lui tenant la main alors qu'elle accouchait. Regardant Rachel devenir de plus en plus belle alors qu'une petite vie grandissait en elle. Lui, apprenant à leur enfant à jouer au foot pendant que Rachel les encourageait. L'idée le chamboula de pleins d'émotions, et il regarda le ventre de Rachel.

Elle avait dû entendre ses pensées car elle secoua la tête.

« Non Finn, je ne suis pas enceinte, mais si je l'étais je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde, car je porterai ton enfant. Ne vois tu pas Finn que tu es le seul que je veux? J'ai eu pleins d'offres d'homme mais aucun ne me plaisait autant que toi. J'avais ma carrière et mes amis et ça m'allait mais quelqu'un est arrivé. J'ai commencé à être suivi, ce qui est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver, mais ça m'a quand même mené à la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. J'ai appelé une agence de sécurité qui m'a envoyé un garde du corps. Ce grand et fort garde du corps qui avait des yeux sans vie. Un homme qui ne souriait jamais, qui ne voulait pas être heureux mais qui faisait en sorte que ceux autour de lui l'était. Un homme qui faisait passer les autres avant lui même. J'étais choqué, jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas vivre heureux. Là, j'étais sur que j'allais le rendre heureux. J'étais peut être bourrée et bruyante quand je l'ai déclaré mais ça à marché car tu as commencé à sourire un peu, à rire, à aimer et à faire l'amour à cette starlette. Un bisou de ta part et j'ai réalisé que ma carrière et mes amis n'étaient désormais plus assez. Je ne peux pas te laisser me chasser. Je ne peux pas revenir à la vie à laquelle j'étais avant de t'avoir rencontrer, et je refuse de te laisser continuer ta vie sans moi. »

Elle s'arrête pour le laisser assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. On dirait qu'il ne l'a croyait toujours pas, donc elle continua et s'approcha pour caresser son visage.

« Tu sais, je crois que je vais écrire une lettre au patron de Elite 24, pour lui raconter ma magnifique expérience avec sa société. Le garde du corps qui m'a été assigné a été au delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il m'a aidé à voir ce qu'il manquait dans ma vie, et je sais que je le suivrai n'importe où, car tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui, et quand il n'est pas autour de moi je ne peux pas être heureuse même quand mes amis essaient de me faire sourire. Je lui dirai aussi que je serais prête à tout abandonner pour aller à Lima et être une femme au foyer si ça signifie que je sois avec lui.

_Tu abandonnerai tout pour moi? Pourquoi?

Sa voix était incrédule et Rachel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il doutait encore de ses mots.

_ Parce que je t'aime. Dit-elle simplement.

Il sentit ses bras entouré sa taille, et baissa les yeux pour voir la sincérité à l'intérieur.

_Je pourrais tout abandonner tant que je reste à tes coté, même si je dois rester dans ce petit appartement dans lequel tu vit à Elite 24. Tu comprend Finn? Tu n'a pas à me mériter, tu as juste à m'aimer. »

Tout ce qu'il put faire fût hocher la tête, car les mots lui échappaient à ce moment. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne avec un bisou qui avait mit 3 ans de préparation. Tout l'amour qu'il ressentait, tout le dénie qu'il avait fait et toute sa passion pour elle était dans ce baiser. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mettant sa tête là où il voulait pour approfondir le bisou. Il se recula et regarda dans ses yeux, pour entendre:

« Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime aussi Finn.

Il l'embrassa encore et jura de ne jamais arrêter. Il l'a mérite elle et son bonheur et son amour. Il posa son front contre le sien et chuchota:

_ Je crois que tu as accomplis ta mission toi aussi, tu me rend vraiment très heureux Rachel Berry. »

_Plus que l'épilogue mes loulous..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 – Epilogue**

Rachel attendait à l'extérieur de la cour de Los Angleles avec Kurt et Mercedes d'un coté et Puck et Bieste de l'autre. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le projet de Jacob, et elle allait devoir dire ce qui c'était passé en tant que victime. Les faits avaient eu lieu il y a un an et demi et elle avait eu le temps de tout préparer. Elle regarda sa bague qui était à sa main gauche, et la tourna sans s'en rendre compte.

Alors que les députés ouvrirent la porte, elle sentit Mercedes lui serrer la main et Kurt lui chuchoter:

« Dit leur Rachel, dis leur l'enfer qu'il t'a fait vivre. »

Et tout juste après elle entedit Puck lui dire:

« Juste ne leur dit pas le bon qui est sortit de cet enfer, d'accord? »

Elle regarda Puck et Bieste et elle les vit le ver les pouces pour l'encourager. Elle se leva et alla donc s'assoir à coté de son avocat. Rachel avait à peine écouter ce que les autres avocats avaient dit car elle ne faisait que le chercher.

Finalement, elle vit les portes s'ouvrirent et il rentra, habillé d'un costume et tenant son casque de moto dans sa main. Elle voulut lui faire un sourire et lever son bras pour lui montrer qu'elle était là , mais elle resta de marbre et regarda Kurt le faire pour elle.

Puis, il rentra portant la tenue orange des prisonniers, les cheveux coupés et les mains attachées. Rachel se demanda combien il aimait être attaché. Secouant la tête, elle regarda ailleurs pour voir le juge entrer dans la salle. Elle se leva et réalisa que cet homme allait éloigner ce fou d'elle, pour longtemps.

Rachel essaya de rester calme alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux marrons la regarder, alors qu'elle essayait de prendre confort sachant que d'autres yeux couleur whisky l'a regarder derrière. Enfin, son avocat se pencha vers elle pour lui dire que c'était à son tour de parler. Alors, elle se releva et alla vers la barre des témoins et s'assit à coté de Jacob Ben-Israel, même si ses yeux continuait d'aller vers Finn.

L'assistant vint et expliqua ce que Rachel faisait.

« Miss Berry, vous aller dire votre déclaration en tant que victime. Vous allez dire au juge l'impact que cet homme a eu sur votre vie et vous. Tout est important. Ce que vous dites peut être pris en considération quand le juge va établir sa sentence, mais c'est votre moment de dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Rachel s'assit pendant une minute et repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis 2 ans. Elle regarda à nouveau Finn, elle vit qu'il était silencieux, et vit son support dans ses yeux, celui dont elle avait besoin pour revivre tous ces souvenirs. Elle prit un profond soupir et fit ce qu'elle savait mieux faire; parler.

« Il y a environ 2 ans, j'ai commencé à recevoir des mails d'un fan qui m'envoyait des photos de moi. Au début, c'était simplement des photos qui disait combien il m'aimait et que j'étais ton actrice préférée. Avec le temps, ça devenait de plus en plus obsédant. Il me parlait de quand on serait ensemble, et qu'il pourrait tout faire pour moi. Des photos étaient attachées mais des personnels de moi dans ma vie de tous les jours. Elles me faisaient tellement peur que j'ai appelé la police, mais elle n'a rien fait alors mon assistant Kurt Hummel a appelé Elite 24, une agence privée de sécurité. J'avais tellement peur que cette personne rentre chez moi que j'ai sentit le besoin d'être protéger 24heures par jour; et à cause de cela ma vie à changer. Je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part seule, tout devait être planifié. Je suis connue pour aller souvent parler avec mes fans, je prenais toujours des photos et acceptait aussi de faire des autographes. Une fois que j'ai été en contrat avec l'agence, je ne pouvais plus faire de même car l'un d'entre eux me voulait. Les lettres faisaient déjà assez peur mais j'ai ensuite reçu des paquet avec, un stylo que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser à New York. C'était un stylo qui avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi que je n'avais pas vu depuis New York. Ça a été envoyé dans un paquet rose comme les autres. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé depuis quand il m'espionnait, et ça m'a terrifié. J'ai essayé de me rappeler toutes mes interactions avec mes fans pour savoir lequel c'était mais je n'ai jamais trouvé. J'en suis arrivé à un point où chaque homme que je voyais je pensais que c'était mon espion. J'avais tellement que quand ce n'était pas Kurt ou mon garde du corps je me cachais pour ne pas que les hommes me voient. Je me sentais prisonnière, incapable de faire ce que je voulais. Je ne pouvais même pas faire une fête sans avoir des gardes du corps chez moi. »

Elle s'arrêta pour trouver la force dont elle avait besoin pour continuer. Elle pouvait voir Finn dans le coin de ses yeux. Sa présence était sa force.

« Une des pires choses était quand j'ai reçu ma chemise de nuit que j'avais porté dans ma pièce Spring Awakening. Il y avait du sperme dessus, avec une phrase disant que c'était pour me montrer comment je le faisait se sentir. Je me suis évanouie. Rien que la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait avec me rendait malade. Je ne sais même pas comment il a put l'avoir. Il avait du se faufiler dans les coulisses pendant que je n'y était pas pour la prendre. Il a aussi réussi à rentrer dans ma maison pour y mettre des caméras. Ma maison était supposé être un sanctuaire, là ou je suis à l'aise sans peur mais il a put voir tout ce que je faisais chaque jour, même les moments intimes de moi et mon copain. Il a même blessé mon garde du corps en éparpillant des punaises sur son lit. Quand il a commencé à s'en prendre à lui, ils ont prit des mesures drastiques ce qui m'empêchait d'être trop près des personnes que j'aimais. »

Rachel s'arrêta et prit une longue gorgée d'eau, pour se détendre. Elle regarda Finn et le vit secouer sa tête pour l'encourager alors elle continua:

« Quand il m'a enlevé de mon spectacle de jeunes talent j'étais terrorisée. Ça avait toujours été un bon moment où j'avais que des bons souvenirs. Maintenant, je me rappelle de mon enlèvement. Je me suis réveillée inconsciente et liée, avec mon corps souffrant. Je me rappelle penser que je ne reverrai plus jamais mes parents et mes amis alors que j'allais passer les dernières heures de ma vie avec une personne que je haïssais plus que tout. Je savais que je devais être forte; il avait aussi blessé mon garde. La vue de son corps en sang m'a mise encore plus en colère et ça m'a donné la force de me battre. Je préférais mourir que d'être sa femme. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours des gardes du corps car je ne me sens mal sans eux. J'ai du déménager d'une maison que j'adorais simplement car il y avait été. Son obsession m'a causé de grandes séquelles physique mais aussi émotionnelle. Je ne suis plus la même Rachel Berry. Je porterai toujours le souvenir de ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Après avoir fini Rachel s'assit pour se relaxer quand Jacob se leva criant:

« Toi la Salope! Tu couchais avec ton garde! Hudson t'utilisait! On est fait l'un pour l'autre, pas lui! Tu es toujours à moi, Rachel! »

Rachel se recroquevilla quand les gardes assirent et firent taire Jacob. Elle tremblait et regarda les juges avec de la peur dans ses yeux. Elle vit leur compassion pour ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Ils l'autorisèrent à sortir.

Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, tout sa force et sa confiance en elle craqua et elle se mit à pleure assise par terre, ne souciant pas des personnes qui prenaient des photos. Elle sentit 8 bras autour d'elle, et sourit malgré tout d'avoir les meilleures personnes au monde pour prendre soin d'elle.

« Dit Diva, tu veux rentrer à la maison maintenant? Rachel entendit Mercedes demander. Elle accepta volontiers et 45 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous chez elle. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le garage, elle les regarda/

« Je veux que vous rentriez tous chez vous pour vous détendre et vous reposez. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mon cauchemar est dès à présent terminer.

_Mais Rachel... Kurt commença mais ne finit pas car Rachel secouait sa tête.

_S'il vous plaît. Je vais bien seule, ici. »

Ils ne dirent rien et partirent. Sachant que ce n'était pas la peine de s'engueuler avec la petite Diva.

Elle se changea en vêtements confortable et alla à la cuisine pour se faire à manger et retourné à la terrasse. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et resta ainsi.

Il entra et sut que la maison était trop silencieuse. Il aurait dut l'entendre chanter ou chantonner, mais il y avait un silence de mort. Son inquiétude prit le dessus et il sortir son pistolet en appelant son nom, sans réponse. Il marcha à travers la maison et vit la porte de la terrasse ouverte un peu; il vit ses orteils taper un rythme. Souriant, il rangea son arme et ouvrit la porte pour l'a voir; ses cheveux attachés en chignon, portant son t-shirt à lui rouge. Finn se sourit à lui car elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarquer et il pouvait ainsi la regarder; elle est magnifique.

Il la vit d'un coup lever la tête du livre qu'elle lisait et le regarda à travers ses lunettes. Il sentit des parties de son corps se réveiller quand il fit ce regard « vient » alors qu'elle portait ses lunettes. Sa voix rauque n'aide pas.

« Et bien Monsieur Hudson. Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans ma maison, gênant ma lecture? Dit Rachel en s'asseyant.

Il fit tomber sa veste et son arme alors qu'il marchait vers elle. Finn s'assit au bout de la chaise et la prit sur ses genoux. Il passa son pouce doucement sur sa main et quand il arriva sur sa bague il l'a fit tourner autour de son doigt.

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Miss Berry; une très bonne nouvelle.

_Ah oui? Laquelle est ce?

Finn vit que Rachel aimait bien se petit jeu vut comment ses yeux brillaient.

Sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était important, il prit ses deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

_Jacob Ben-Israel à été puni de 2 vies de prison, il doit voir un psychologue pendant tout son temps en prison. Il doit aussi faire 20 ans avant d'avoir le droit à la parole à nouveau. Donc, maintenant cette partie de ta vie est terminée, et tu peux recommencer à vivre sans avoir à te soucier de ce qu'i l'extérieur.

Finn sourit à Rachel qui était passer d'une fille qui flirtait à une petite fille toute contente avec des larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle lui faisait un câlin avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Oh Finn! Tu es sérieux? Je suis débarrassé de lui? Oh mon... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je sais. »

Et avec ça Rachel embrassa Finn avec force. Il sentit ses douces lèvres pousser les sienne pour qu'il les ouvre, et le dit, laissant sa langue entrer sa bouche pour savourer son goût, qui était citron et fraise.

Après plusieurs minutes de sérieuses embrassade et sentant Finn vers le bas elle se recula car elle venait d'avoir une réalisation.

« Attend! Ça veut dire plus de secrets! Ça veut dire que je peux annoncer au monde entier la meilleure nouveauté du monde!

Finn rigola alors qu'elle se mit à sauter dans tous les sens comme une enfant. S'arrêtant finalement elle le regarda. Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse pour murmurer:

_ Pendant 6 mois j'ai gardé ce secret et ça m'a tué. Je devais me rappeler d'enlever ma bague, et je ne pouvais dire à personne combien j'étais heureuse, mais maintenant je peux, PLUS DE SECRETS! » Cria Rachel alors qu'elle embarquait Finn dans une petite danse.

Il s'enleva et alla vers sa veste pour en sortir une enveloppe. Dès que Rachel essayait de l'attraper il levait la main plus haut pour ne pas qu'elle y arrive, adorant le bruit exaspérer à chaque fois qu'elle ratait. S'asseyant elle le regarda avec des yeux indignés ce qui lui cause de rire encore plus car elle était adorable. Vraiment. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et posa l'enveloppe sur ses genoux pour expliquer:

« Bien, en célébration pour avoir garder ce secret pendant 6 mois j'ai une petite surprise pour vous Madame Hudson. Donc ouvrez et voyez.

Elle prit l'enveloppe la secoua pour ensuite l'ouvrir et poser le contenu sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle prenait les deux tickets, elle laissa échapper un cri parfait aux oreilles de Finn; elle commença ensuite à l'embrasser de partout pour le remercier.

_J'imagine que 3 semaines de lune de miel à Bora Bora vous plaît Madame Hudson?

_ Me plaire? Demanda Rachel incrédule. Et si je t'aimais à la place Finn Hudson avec rien pendant 3 semaine qu'un bikini sans téléphone, sans amis, sans public, sans famille et sans se cacher? Je suis sur un nuage Finn. C'est le meilleure cadeau du monde. Quand est ce que nous partons?

_Dans 2 jours, Rach. Je pense que ça donne assez de temps à toi et Kurt de préparer tes affaires.

Finn vit l'expression de Rachel changeait de contente à terrorisée.

_Rach, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Rachel ne répondait pas et Finn se faisait du souci. Il l'a secoua légèrement pour qu'elle revienne sur Terre. Enfin, elle le regarda et dit:

_ On est mort.

Finn était confus. Mort? Jacob était derrière les barres pour de bon, lui et Rachel étaient heureux et mariés et ils n'avaient plus à le cacher, donc pourquoi seraient-ils mort? Finn comprit de suite quand elle lui dit:

_Kurt. Kurt va nous tués pour ne pas lui avoir laisser l'opportunité d'organiser mon mariage; dessiner ma robe. Il va nous tuez avec son déodorant; ramasser nos os et les faire brûler de manière fashion puisqu'il n'a pas put faire notre mariage.

A la fin de sa déclaration, Finn put sentir qu'elle devenait un peu hystérique.

Il prit ses deux dans la sienne, plaça un bisou sur son nez et l'a fit revenir dans un monde plus réaliste.

_Ben, comme je suis ton mari et ton garde du corps, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire pour éviter nos vies d'être écourtées par qu'elle qu'un d'aussi fou que Kurt; on quitte pour Bora Bora dans deux jours, quand on arrive là bas on appelle Kurt pour lui dire qu'on s'est marié i mois à Lima, puis on éteint nos téléphones pendant 3 semaines jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à Los Angeles!

Il regarda Rachel hocher la tête pour donner son accord avec un énorme sourire!

_ Et après?

_ Et après Rachel Hudson, je passe les 3 semaines suivante à rendre ta vie très très heureuse, comme tu as fait avec la mienne.

Il se baissa et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser inoubliable.

**C'est la fin. Je n'ai pas de mots. 6 mois de ma vie à traduire pour la première fois une histoire. Il y en a qui m'ont suivit dès le début et qui seront restés jusqu'à la fin. C'est grâce à vous et votre soutien que j'ai continué car si pas de lecteurs à quoi sa sert d'écrire? Alors un Merci ne suffirait pas et j'espère que cette histoire vous à plus.**

**Maintenant je vous sur ma prochaine histoire traduite en collaboration Rebel Yell!**

**Un jour vous verrai peut être traduit par Aline M********* en début d'un livre. Et vous penserez à moi !**

**With Love.**

**-A**

**Merci encore !**


End file.
